Spontaneous Sladin Drabbles
by Jayto
Summary: All Sladin, all the time. Spontaneous, random, and crazy geared drabbles, that will make you weep, sweat, scream, and cry. Enjoy the torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: **Slash, man-on-man smex.

**A/N: **So, I've been wanting to start my own drabbles collection, seeing as there are many authors who have rather large and sexy collections of Sladin or Sladin X. This will not deter me from my story, I was just in the mood to write some sexy Slash, (my first one too) so I hope you all like. I'll gladly take some suggestions of different drabbles I can do, or suggestions on grammar mistakes and lame ass sentence structure. Do not be afraid to tell me you hate it! I can get better! Everyone needs to start somewhere.

I hope you enjoy!

________________

"This doesn't change _anything_." The hoarse voice came from a rather flustered and red faced teen, currently shirtless, and spread out on top of a king sized bed. There was a chuckle from an unknown person, who was shirtless as well, towering over the smaller form.

"Oh but Robin, I believe it _does_." The voice purred, making the boy under him shiver in delight.

Robin lightly drew his hands over the taunt and overly large giant on top of him. Pinching dusky brown nipples, running small hands over defined abs, strong hips.

"I still hate you…Slade."

The man smiled evilly, placing his unmasked lips to the boy's lithe stomach, trailing his rough tongue upwards, making the boy groan and buck in glee.

"No more talking." Slade growled. "Mmm…" was Robin's only response.

Slade traced his tongue over a hardening nipple, sucking the perk flesh into his mouth. The boy gasped and arched his back, trying desperately to allow more flesh to enter the villain's mouth.

"So sensitive." Slade purred again, causing Robin to cry out softly at the mixed sensations the man was causing him to feel.

The one-eyed villain grinned predatorily, gazing at the panting wreck on his bed. The man began to pull off the boy's tights and boxers, throwing them in a random direction across the room.

The boy panted, beautiful ocean-blue orbs clouded over with lust. Slade smirked and removed his own remaining clothing.

He roughly grabbed a hold of Robin, pulling him towards the man.

"I'm going to fuck you through the wall, little bird." Slade snarled out, covering his cock in some type of oil that Robin hadn't seen before, and neither cared. As long as he was fucked, he didn't care what was used or where it came from. His length was rock hard, sliding up against two stomachs as Slade got into position.

"Promise?" Robin answered lazily, mischief dancing in his eyes.

The villain smirked, forcefully pulling the boys legs over his shoulders, placing the head of his aching shaft inside of the teen's tight entrance.

The teen groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling the blunt pressure of the man above him, entering, slowly.

"No need to be gentle! I can take -ooooooh."

Slade promptly thrust inside, tearing at Robin's entrance, hitting his prostate on the first shot. The boy hissed and arched, in pain or pleasure, Slade didn't know. The man pulled out and thrusting back in, steadily growing faster, each plunge pulling a new and louder sound from the teen underneath him.

"Oh god…yess!" Robin gasped, his hands tightening into fists over his head. Slade's hips continued slamming into the boy at a pace that seemed almost impossible, but absolutely delicious to the teen.

The one-eyed villain pushed the boy's legs off his shoulder and, still inside of him, picked him up and off the bed, pushing the teen against a random wall, thrusting upwards. This caused the boy to wrap his legs around the man's hips.

Robin cried out as the new position allowed Slade's cock to slide deeper inside of him. The teen mewled and clawed at the man's shoulders, banging his head against the wall, as Slade fucked his weeping hole for all he was worth.

"Fuck…yes, yes, _yes…_"

The man grunted in response, having nothing else to say, never before feeling quite this _aroused_. The boy was rather attractive in the throws of passion, Slade realized.

As the pace continued, the thrusting deeper, Robin knew he wouldn't last much longer. He could already feel the tightening in his lower regions.

"_Slade_…ohhhh."

The man wrapped a hand around the boy's shaft, stroking it harshly. Robin arched back against the wall, crying out loudly, coating their stomachs in white.

As the boy's impossibly tight entrance got _even_ tighter, Slade growled and with a small groan of his own, released inside of the boy.

Robin fell from bliss a few moments later, panting loudly, trying to fill his lungs with precious air that had been stolen from him by his orgasm.

The one-eyed villain was softly gaining his own breath, moving away from the wall, and throwing the boy onto the bed.

"Hey!" Robin snarled, crossing his arm's over his chest, glaring at the man in front of him.

Slade chuckled, picking up the remains of Robins uniform and heaving the items on top of the boy's head.

"Same time next week?" The man grinned, while picking up his own clothing.

Robin sighed in annoyance and began dressing.

"This changes nothing."

"You say that every week, my boy."

"Shut up!" Robin blushed, throwing a random object at the villain, which happened to be a bottle of baby oil that the man had used as lube.

The bottle hit a wall behind Slade.

"What's with the baby oil Slade? Are you gonna be a daddie?" Robin grinned, as the man picked up the pink bottle with a small cartoon baby on it.

"Shut up boy."

Robin was still laughing as he sauntered back into the Titans Tower an hour later.

___________________

**A/N: **No plot, just sex. Love it, hate it, could be better? Hope you all enjoyed! It was fun to write! Hope it turned out ok.


	2. For the Moment

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: **There is no real Slash, more like a fluffy talking moment.

**A/N: **This idea has been bugging me for a while. I felt it needed to be written. It's random and pointless, sorry for the Slash-less drabble. But I was in the mood to write this drabble between our two lovable characters. I also know, that this would most likely never happen. But, this is fan fiction, and I will write fluffy Sladin moments if I want! *sticks tongue out* Enjoy.

______________________

It had been quite the day. For hours the Titan's seemed to get one psycho criminal trying to take over Jump City after another. None of the member's thought it would end. But, finally, around twelve midnight, the team had tiredly made their way into the tower, bent on getting some earned rest and relaxation.

Unfortunately, that didn't apply to Robin. It never did.

Even if the team had been pushed beyond thier limit that day, even if the team was exhausted to the point of instant pass out upon laying down, and even if the team had numerous bumps and bruises. That didn't apply to Robin.

No, the teen was currently laying on his stomach, on top of Titan's Tower, mulling over thoughts that could be better left for the morning, after a good night's rest. Well, for any normal teenage superhero, at least. But since when has Robin ever been normal?

Exactly.

The Boy Wonder had his head in his crossed hands, laying face down on top of the Tower. To any person, it may have looked like the teen had simply fallen asleep by accident. But, to any who knew the famous boy, he was thinking, dictating thoughts and ideas to himself. Listing key facts about some case or another, trying to decipher the latest clue that would lead to another criminal in jail.

Robin really was a chip off the ol' Batman block.

The teen sighed softly, gazing out into the beautiful ocean that the tower was upon. It really was a magnificent sight to behold. The waves crashed together, not really knowing which way to flow. It glistened and glittered off the rocks down below.

The moon cast a glow over the Boy Wonder, showering him in it's glimmering blanket. It was a rare occasion, but even though the boy's thoughts were jumbled and running, the teen's body felt relaxed.

It was a calming atmosphere, but it didn't lull the boy to sleep. It only kept his body from going out for a patrol, from being cramped up in his room, doing research and staying up until the early hours.

He didn't think anything or anyone could disturb him. There was an invisible wall held over the teen's form. It explain that the teen was not going to be bothered by petty friends or nagging irritations of danger. This was Robin time and he would be damned it anything bothered him tonight.

But, of course, since when did the teen ever get what he _really_ desired?

"It's been far too long, my boy." That voice. It had been a voice that haunted the teen since they had been introduced. The voice held power, a power that Robin felt he would never match, no matter how much potential the voice said he held.

"I could argue, but I'm not in the mood to." Robin replied, somewhat lazily, not really moving to acknowledge the person above him.

The person chuckled softly and sauntered closer, sitting down right in front of the boy's laid out form, in front of his head. Robin said nothing, not really in the mood to fight, somehow knowing the person would not cause trouble, at least not tonight.

"Slade." The teen finally acknowledged, in that same lazed tone. The boy never moved from his face down position, not seeing that the man had sat down, but rather feeling that he had.

"Not a sight I thought I would behold. The famous Robin, always ready to fight, never giving up, always focused, determined and headstrong, being lazy. Especially when his supposed arch foe is sitting not a foot away. Quite entertaining." Slade's quiet musings made the boy grin slightly, finally glancing at the man sitting next to him.

"I'm tired." Robin admitted, rather sheepishly.

"I'd imagine, quite the day you've had." Slade stared down at the boy, who looked rather boyish at the moment, with the moon casting a glow around his body. Robin didn't feel like asking how Slade had known about his day, although, maybe he was paranoid, people _did_ watch the news after all.

"Not all of use have robotic minions to do our bidding, after all." Robin stated, referring to the countless Slade-bots the man had at his disposal. The one-eyed villain chuckled again.

"I'm sure you could send that mechanical clown to do your bidding, if he weren't so incompetent." Slade replied, receiving a half-hearted glare from the boy before him.

"Good thing Cyborg isn't here. I'm sure you'd have a face full of cannon blaster right about now."

Slade grinned behind his mask.

"I _highly_ doubt that." Slade said rather smug. Robin couldn't help but laugh softly, not at all understanding why he was allowing himself to let his guard down. It was just an instinct of sort. Robin had learned during his apprentice training, the blackmail and hate aside, that it was easy for him and Slade to talk about random things.

"Why are you here?" Robin finally asked, permanently pulling his head up to rest on his arms so he was looking at the man. Slade stayed silent for a few moments, reflecting on the reason why he was on top of the Titan's Tower at this time of night.

"I was merely bored. Despite the day that you have had, mine was quite uneventful." The man explained.

"Poor you," Robin said sarcastically. The teen sat up, now able to see the masked man fully. He still looked the same as every: evil, large, powerful, and hot.

Robin had long since come to terms with his sexuality. He was attracted to men, in every aspect. There was no experimenting needed, unless you counted the few pecks with Starfire. Nonetheless, Robin would never openly admit he was attracted to Slade, but mentally he could drool and weep all he wanted, right?

"Perhaps I missed you." Slade whispered, in that seductive tone that could make any straight man swoon in pleasure. It caused the teen's mind to do a one-eighty into 'La-La' land.

Robin didn't respond, simply too tired all of a sudden to give any answer much thought. But that was alright with Slade. Even if they sat in silence, any time spent not fighting with Robin was time well spent, even though fighting with the boy was fun too.

"No questions for me, Robin? I would have thought you'd be pestering me for answers."

Robin smiled and leaned back a bit.

"I'm tired." The teen repeated.

The one-eyed man smirked and grabbed the boy's shoulder, pulling him closer, in a side-like hug. Robin's eyes widened under his mask, a blush forming on his face.

"What…?" The boy stuttered, trying to move from the incredible warm sensation. Even during their close contact fighting Robin had never felt the pure warmth radiating from the masked man before, even through his uniform.

"Hush."

They stayed like that in silence for a long while. Robin didn't know if it was because of his tired-induce stupor or that he suddenly felt an amazing warmth sensation in the chilly air, but he never moved from his position. It felt too good anyways and why kick a good thing in the behind?

At least for now, the two foes shared a moment together. Neither knowing why or how, but knowing that, at the moment, it felt right.

"I'll make you a deal." Slade suddenly spoke up, ten minutes later.

"Wha's that…?" Robin mumbled half asleep. Slade chuckled and tightened his grip on the teen, allowing for the boy's head to fall on his shoulder.

"If you allow me the knowledge to a question of my choice, I will answer a question of yours. But there are limits, of course." The man explained, pushing a stray strand of the boy's raven locks off his forehead.

The proposal alone stumped him, but the uncharacteristic gesture of emotion from Slade caused the boy's breath to catch and it took a few moments for him to recover fully.

"I'll only agree, if you let me ask you first, that way you can't run before it's my turn." Robin stated, perfectly content to lie against the man for the rest of the night.

The masked man laughed whole-heartedly.

"My, my, you have certainly gotten to know me." Slade replied, still laughing.

"I try." Robin replied, laughing softly.

"I agree to your terms, ask away then my little bird."

The teen nodded his head for a moment and began thinking of a question he could ask the mad-man. There were thousands of possible questions buzzing around in his head, but the man had said there would be limits.

_What would be the perfect question to ask in a situation like this…_Robin wondered, mentally sighing.

"How old are you, really?" The teen asked after some time.

Slade blinked at the question. Surely the boy would have something better at hand to ask him. He had been waiting for an explosion of _who are you _and _why have you done the things you have_. But this?

"Well," Slade began. "To be honest, I'm not really too sure." He replied honestly.

Robin blinked, glancing at the man for a moment. "How can you not know how old you are?"

"Well, when the experiment happened, I lost count. But, I would have to say, if my calculations are correct, around mid thirties." Slade let slip out, not realizing it, focusing more on the boy's tempting lips.

"Experiment?" Robin half-shouted, becoming more awake than he had since Slade had gotten there.

Slade became aware of what he had said and mentally cursed himself and Robin for having irresistibly supple lips.

"I was in the military. They had been testing new subjects with drugs for enhancing soldier's capabilities. I was the only survivor unfortunately, most of my comrades had died. I stopped aging after that."

Robin absorbed this new piece of information, subconsciously leaning against the man again.

"Military? What war were you in? How come you were the only survivor?" Robin's mouth ran a mile-a-minute, asking numerous questions.

Slade place a gloved finger to the teen's lips.

"Ah Ah Robin, it's my turn to ask."

The teen glared but stayed silent. Slade gripped the boy again, hugging him closer, to stop him from running away or to just hold him, Robin would never know.

"For my question. I have always wondered, why did you leave dear old dad?"

Robin sat quietly for a moment, absorbing the question. He knew Slade hadn't meant his _real_ father, but rather Batman. But still, it made him, for a split second, remember the events that had lead to him becoming Robin.

"I was tired of living in his shadow. I was tired of feeling like I was never good enough for him…" Robin explained trailing off, unconsciously tensing and closing his eye's into slits. It was a time he really didn't like to remember. Even though Bruce had taken him in, and wasn't evil, the man could be cruel.

Slade was never good at the comforting thing, but he knew that the calming atmosphere between the two had been broken.

"You'll always be good enough for me, little bird. Always." The man finally whispered into the teen's ear.

And for a moment, and only a moment, Robin felt better, like the world wasn't on his shoulders. Sitting there, leaning against Slade…well, Robin felt better than he had in a long time.

And for that moment and only that moment, he forgot his was Robin, the Boy Wonder, sworn to fight and protect. He could pretend he was normal. Pretend that leaning against his foe's shoulder wasn't wrong and unjust. He could forget his responsibilities and duties and just feel like he was cared for.

And even though Slade was a mad-man sworn to do with the world as he wished, a psychopathic killer bent on world domination. He had never made Robin feel unloved.

Angry, sad, and fearful. But the man had always said:

_It's always been about you._

And for that moment, and only that moment. It was _ok_.

_______________

**A/N: **Yeah it kind of took a mind of it's own and demanded to be written. I hope you all enjoyed and if not? Well, I'm proud of it. I hope you liked.

Love

Jayto.


	3. Identity Crisis

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: **Sorta Slash, yummy shirtless and flustered Robin. Somewhat crazier Slade (if that is possible). Enjoy xD

**A/N: **I seriously enjoyed writing this drabble too much. I just had to get it out of my head and onto the computer. It was nagging at me and demanding that I write it. I hope you all enjoy it.

___________________

"You know, Robin…" Slade trailed off, after successfully pinning the Boy Wonder to a brick wall, inside of an abandoned warehouse.

The fight had started as it usual did. Robin, idiotically enough, followed Slade into a warehouse, alone mind you, and ended up regretting that he hadn't called for back up. Not that he would ever let Slade know that. Robin felt that, Slade was his problem and even though his team members constantly told him _not_ to go after the mad-man alone, well, when did Robin ever _really_ take orders?

Besides, Slade was _his_…well, his problem at least. He'd be damned if he let anyone other than himself deal with the villain.

But now, as Robin stood, trapped between a brick wall and another equally brick-like man. The boy began to wonder if his brash thinking was all that logical. Slade could very well kill him, at any moment, in any way he wished, and there was basically nothing that Robin could do about it.

He really was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

_A very hard…muscular…crazed…psychopathic hard place, _Robin thought.

It didn't make the Boy Wonder feel any better about the situation either that Slade seemed to radiate sex. The teen felt the man's entire body pressed against his own, his voice felt like soft silk caressing his over-sensitive lithe body, his visible eye glowing with some sort of erotic tone that sent a few unwanted shivers down the boy's back.

"Robin," Slade purred, pressing even closer to the teen. Robin closed his masked eyes and concentrated on keeping his breath even. It would do no good to allow Slade the knowledge that he affected him as such. The mad-man would surely have a field day if he knew.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin finally asked breathlessly. The mad-man had noticed the Boy Wonder's reactions to his taunting and somewhat sexual barbs. It always was a pleasure to hold such power over someone. Especially his most favourite and precious bird.

"Why Robin, surely you haven't forgotten? I have always wanted _you_." Robin tried to glare into that teasing eye. No words forming on the boy's lips. He just stared, and unsuccessfully glared at the man pressed against him.

"My little bird. I have always wondered…" The one-eyed man trailed off again, but this time seemed to pick up again after a rather long silence. Trailing a gloved finger across the boy's cheek.

"What would you do, if I ever took off my mask?" His sultry voice joked, taking pleasure in the obvious discomfort that the teen was currently dealing with.

Robin froze stone still.

"What…?" The teen whispered, not sure if he had heard correct.

"What would you do if I took off my mask. Revealed my face to you and only you? What reaction would you have? How would you deal with the new knowledge?" Slade asked, staring hard down at the boy.

"I…" Robin couldn't process any thought, let alone speak them out loud.

"What are you saying?" The boy finally breathed out. The teen seemed a bit winded and had tense considerably. It made Slade positively giddy, if he were that type of man of course. The mad-man would merely settle for a small grin. He was winning, and he _so loved _winning.

"My my Robin, had I known you would react in such a way to the possibility of my mask being removed, I might have suggested it sooner." Slade smirked, even though Robin couldn't see it, but the boy could more-or-less hear it.

"You'd…you'd never do it. So I don't know why…"

"I wouldn't?" Slade cut him off, chuckling at the boy's widened eyes.

There was a small silence. Robin continued to stare into the single grey eye that was seemingly pierced straight through him. It sent another set of shivers down his back that Slade grinned at. The villain had took hold of the boy's chin now, preventing him from moving his head. Robin trembled, but the man knew it wasn't from fear.

_Perhaps the boy is enjoying this more than I though_, Slade mentally grinned to himself.

"Would you like to see?"

"See?" Robin asked, not sure what to believe at the moment.

It seemed that all thought process had shut down. Unsure how to act at such a bizarre proclamation from the usual calculated mad-man. If Slade revealed his identity to the Boy Wonder. Then Robin would know who he was. What the man looked like. He would be able to find background information and family members. It just seemed extremely out-of-character for the one-eyed man to even suggest taking off his mask.

But this could also be another trap of sort. Slade could be leading Robin down a trap, making him relax, feel as if he had the upper hand, then strike just at the right moment, the only moment of weakness Robin would allow himself to show before he caught on to the deception.

However, Robin's one wish since he had met the man had been to learn everything he could about the man, to finally one day reveal the face behind the calculated tactics, the taunting barbs and gestures, the voice of wisdom and power. The teen wished he could learn all he could about the man. So, if Slade revealed himself fully. Allowed the boy to finally see his identity, then it would do him no good.

Again, though, it could be a trap. To play into the boy's desires and lead him into a false sense of security.

But the curiosity was all too present. It screamed at the teen to allow the man to divulge his most treasured secret.

"I believe it is time. That you finally got to see the person behind this cryptic mask." Slade spoke softly, so unlike him.

Robin stared in awe as the man finally released him from the wall, stepping back and placing his hands to the back of his neck.

"I have pondered the situation, little bird. Every possible result and reaction to the events that are about to unfold. I ran the path of every outcome. I have yet to come to a conclusion that did not work in my favour. I have nothing to loose, dear boy. And yet everything to gain. So, by me revealing to you, my identity, there would be far more beneficial consequences, especially for what I have planned, than if I weren't. Besides, for what I have in mind, I just might need the use of my lips." Slade explained, slowly removing his mask, his voice laced with that same teasing undertone Robin had grown so used to.

It seemed time had stood still. Robin desperately trying to make sense of the villain's explanation and yet pay attention to the mask being removed. Nothing made sense to the boy at the moment. His mind had decided to take a hike for the next several minutes and refused to come back until things were more normal and understandable.

So, when the mask was finally removed and the teen saw the face of his arch foe, his brain had had enough. It decided, it was time for a vacation and did not wish to be disturbed. All that was left in it's place was a melting, stuttering, and helpless Robin.

Slade could practically see the mental breakdown of the boy. He heard the gasp when the mask was finally taken away and his face was shown.

Pure white and spiked in the front hair stood out from a tanned bronze face. Robin's masked eyes trailed down to his dull grey eye, finally understanding why the man only had one eye. The right one was covered by a thin black eye patch. His face was rugged and masculine, a white goatee complimented the smirk he was wearing.

The teen had always wondered what lay hidden beneath that black and orange mask. If the man was unattractive or if he was young. Oddly enough, even with the white hair, Slade was extremely attractive and looked to be mid thirties.

Robin gaped, both mouth and eyes opened in shock.

Slade threw his mask to the floor, roughly grabbed the teen's hands and, pushing him back up against the brick wall, pinned the hands over Robin's head.

"What are you doing?!" Robin shouted. Slade wasn't sure if the teen was shouting about him pinning him to the wall or he had a delayed reaction to the villain taking off his mask. Either way, Slade didn't care.

"You'll see." The man whispered into Robin's left ear.

The teen groaned softly, finally able to feel the breath of his arch foe on his flesh. Robin trembled. This was too much for the hero to take. His body was a wreck, but his mind was completely gone.

"You…and the mask…_Slade_…" the last part was but a mere whisper from the boy. Slade smiled, loving the way his named sounded coming from the flustered teen. He pulled Robin's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it.

The Boy Wonder gasped and arched against the mad-man. Slade continued down, kissing the boy's neck, nibbling on it. Robin made little keening sounds that Slade thought were the most enticing sounds he had ever heard.

"Wha…what are….are…uuugh." It seemed that Robin wasn't able to form coherent sentences. Part of him knew that what was happening was wrong, but the other part, the part that made the teen buck against Slade, felt that everything was all fucking _right_ in the world and that the other part should shut the _hell_ up.

Slade continued to nibble on the boy's neck, occasionally sucking some of the flesh into his mouth. Robin turned his head to the side, allowing the man better access to his skin. The villain held both of the teen's small hands in his own larger one, while his other trailed down the lithe body of his bird. The hand trailed down his side and to the waist of his pants.

Slade pushed his hands under the boy's shirt and travelled his hand softly up and towards his nipples.

"Sla…Slade! You can't…we …no. Ohhh god…" Robin moaned out loud, as the man pinched and rubbed at one of his nipples. The teen had never felt pleasure like this before. It was as if his body was on fire and the touch's from Slade's hands were only serving to make him hotter, burning him in a sweet sensation.

"Yes…" Slade purred, removing the boy's shirt, so he could get better access the Robin's chest.

The shirt was thrown to the side and Slade attacked the boy's nipple with his mouth.

"Slade!" Robin shouted, arching up against him, throwing his head back against the wall.

"You're delectable. So sensitive and responsive. I'll enjoy taking you. Thrusting your tight hole down on to my cock."

The sensible part of Robin knew that he should be disgusted and appalled by what the man was saying. He was the Boy Wonder for fuck sake. He did _not_ fuck his arch foes. No matter how unbelievably sexy they were being at the moment. But, Robin's horny side just sent pleasure sparks flowing through the boy, down his spine and straight to his groin at the mention of what the man was going to do to him.

"Slade! I…I…uuuuh…I…"

"Robin!"

Both parties froze in place.

_No…no fucking way! This couldn't be happening. _Robin mentally cursed.

There were some crashes and sounds of things being thrown in random directions. Robin thrashed and bucked wildly, trying to get free. His team member's hadn't seen them. They still had time to…

"Where do you think your going? I'm not _through_ with you…" Slade whispered, just low enough not to cause attention to themselves. Robin's mind seemed to return at the moment, panic setting in at the realization that they could be caught at any second.

"No…don't…" Robin tried to get free, the mood completely forgotten.

"Robin!" _That's Starfire's voice_, Robin thought frantically.

"But Robin…"

"They'll see your face!" The teen almost shouted, relief bursting onto his face when the man cursed and released his captive.

"Unfortunate." The man hissed, placing his mask back onto his face.

Robin hurriedly grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Until next time…my precious _lucky _bird." Slade said, dissolving into the shadows. The tone was laced with the promise of something more when they next met. Robin didn't know if that scared him or excited him…but…

"ROBIN!" Starfire burst through the area, her eyes lightening up once she saw her beloved leader.

"Hey Star…" Robin said, disappointment hidden in his tone.

"We have been worried!" Starfire said, indicating the last three member's of the team who had just ventured into the area themselves.

"We called out man, how come ya didn't answer?" Cyborg asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Uh," Robin tried the think on his feet.

"Do not tell us you were pursuing Slade once again, you know how…" Starfire began.

"He's gone anyways." Robin cut in, not able to think of a plausible excuse that wouldn't have his friends asking a million questions.

"What was he up to now?" Raven asked, glancing around the room.

"Nothing really. I was just following a new lead. He didn't say much, basically ran off." Robin lied, hoping that his friends bought it.

And of course, they _always _did.

"Well, since he's gone. How 'bout some pizza!" Beast Boy shouted, making everyone chuckle.

Everyone agreed, making their way out of the warehouse.

Robin had finally calmed down as they made there way outside, into fresh air, and towards the T-car.

Cyborg glanced down at Robin and snickered, before asking.

"So, mind telling me why your shirt is on backwards?"

Robin's face remained red for the rest of the night.

_____________________

**A/N: **I think I have a little _too _much fun writing these drabbles. I know that Slade would never do this. But, I thought it would be a funny little thing. I hope that you all enjoyed it. And yes, I know that Slade is supposed to be much older, but I like him at about 35 for my stories and whatnot.

Love

Jayto


	4. Birthday Plunge

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: **Slash…Slash…and did I mention…SLASH? Hehe. I think you get the point.

**A/N: **This was not the original drabble that I was going to post/finish today, but this idea came to me last night before I went to bed and I quickly jotted it down and got to work, first thing this morning, writing it. The other drabble that I was supposed to finish today, should be posted either tomorrow or the next day and it's longer than usual. By the way, I had no idea what Robin's B-day was...I just know it was like, around the begining of Spring...so...yeah.

I hope you all enjoy this drabble. I enjoyed writing it ^_^.

_______________

Robin sighed as he made his way into his bedroom. Of all the days the teen wished he could crawl under a rock, today would have been that day.

It wasn't because they had fought for most of the day. It wasn't because they had pizza again, for the third night in a row. It wasn't because Robin knew he'd be the one staying up for the better part of the night, going over research.

Although, sometimes those things did get bothersome.

No.

Robin wished he could crawl under a rock today, because of all the days in the year, today would have had to of been his favourite. April twenty-first, the first day of spring, and his birthday.

The boy had expected at least some type of acknowledgment that day. Perhaps a small gathering or a cake, maybe with a few presents? But it never came. There wasn't even a phone call from Bruce, to wish him a Happy Birthday.

No one had remembered.

And that is why Robin wished to crawl under a rock.

His friends had forgotten and his father had forgotten.

The teen began taking off his uniform, glad to get it off his sweaty body. Right now, taking a shower and crawling into bed until this day was over, seemed like the best idea to him.

As he made his way to the shower, he couldn't help but feel a certain sadness that no one had remembered. He wasn't mad. It was just, kind of depressing. Robin would have been fine with a simple "Happy Birthday" from his friends, would of made his day. He didn't need presents, cake or parties.

The shower turned on and in stepped the troubled teen, beginning to wash away the fruits of his labour that afternoon. It hadn't helped his mood they almost every single villain had decided that they wanted to take over Jump City that day.

Robin had a sneaking suspicion that they planned these things or at least, that's what the bitter part of him thought.

Once he was finished his shower, he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist, heading out into his bedroom.

The room was chilly and the boy felt goose bumps fly over his skin, making the teen quickly make his way over to his closet, to pick out some night clothing. He was looking forward to just lying down in his warm bed and shutting out the day with sleep.

"Hello, Robin." And amused voice greeted.

Robin gasped, startled, almost loosing grip of his towel as he quickly turned around to come face-to-face with Slade.

"Slade?" Robin asked incredulously.

"The one and only." Slade grinned, which Robin could now see, because the man was wearing a mask that only covered his hair and right eye.

The teen could only stare in astonishment, wondering how in the world the villain had gotten into his room, let alone into the Tower. He'd have to have a chat with Cyborg…

"Cat got your tongue?"

"What are you doing here?" Robin snarled out, fully recovering.

"Talking to you." Slade said simply. "Although I must say, if I had known you would have been this underdressed I might have considered waiting on the bed naked."

Robin spluttered and blushed in embarrassment, finally noticing that he only had a towel on. The teen ran into his closet and grabbed a black robe that reached his knees and slipped it on, tying the cotton rope twice, just in case.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked again, this time softer, the blush still present on his face.

"I figured." Slade began, making himself comfortable on Robin's bed. "That if I left this.." the man motioned to a medium sized, gift wrapped package lying on Robin's nightstand. "At the door, you might think it was a bomb or something of the sort and throw it away. Plus, it's always nicer to give your gifts in person, wouldn't you agree?"

Robin stared at the man, not believing what he was hearing.

"A gift? For what?"

Slade give him a look.

"It is your seventeen birthday." Slade said as if bored.

Robin blinked in awe and darted his eyes back and forth from the package to the man who had gotten quite cosy on his bed.

"You got me a present?" Robin asked innocently, his mind running a mile-a-minute.

Slade gave the boy a once over with his eye, noticing how attractive the teen looked with the robe hanging off him, in all the right places.

"Indeed." Slade purred. The man sat up from the bed, picked up the package, and sauntered over to Robin, a grin plastered on his face when he saw the boy's expression.

"But first, I want something from you." Slade spoke, now standing directly in front of the boy.

Robin winced and narrowed his eyes, it had been too good to be true. There was always a catch when Slade was involved.

"What's that?" The teen asked suspiciously, glaring up at the man.

"A kiss."

Robin's mind had an asthma attack while the teen tried to form words, which didn't seem to be working at the moment.

"A…a…WHAT?"

"A kiss? You know, when one puts one's lips on another, sometimes the use of tongues are involved?" Slade asked innocently, grinning down at the boy who looked like he was going into a mental breakdown.

"I…I'm not…gonna kiss you!" Robin half-shouted, wondering where in the _hell_ the real Slade was and who this impostor was. Getting him presents, not trying to kill him, asking for kisses? _Definitely_ not Slade.

"Aren't you curious as to see what I have gotten you?" Slade asked carefully, playing on the boy's weakness.

"I…" Robin was at a loss for words. He glimpsed at the package that was still in the man's hand and growled low in his throat. Damn. He really wanted to know what was in the box.

_Fucking Slade_…Robin snarled.

"Well, I guess you don't want to know, such a p--mphh"

Robin had reached up and grasped the man's neck, bringing their lips together, effectively cutting the man off. Slade snarled into the kiss, quickly dominating the rather innocent boy's mouth.

Robin felt a blush rise on his face as he kissed the man, having to stand on his toes to be able to reach him properly. It was only supposed to be a peck, but when the villain had taken over, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, wrapped his arms around his tiny waist, playing with his own tongue…the boy found that his body began shivering with pleasure and a certain part of him, growing hard.

"_Slade_…" Robin moaned softly, once the kiss had ended. The teen recalled, somewhat, hearing something fall to the floor, before the man grabbed him and threw him on the bed, covering his body with his own larger one.

Slade kissed him again, roughly, running his hands through the boy's wet raven locks. Robin moaned again, arching against the man, feeling the villain's own need pressing hard against his leg.

The teen felt every nerve ending pulsing with sensation, never before feeling quite this good. He wanted to feel more of the man, but with all that armour and spandex, Robin knew he'd have a hard time getting to his skin.

_I always did like a challenge though_, Robin mused.

Slade moved down now, nipping at the boy's throat, running his tongue up to the shell of his ear. Making Robin gasp and grind their clothed erections together. The teen hissed in anger and started removing the man's armour plates, following his shirt, finally able to feel some of his skin.

Robin moaned loudly, feeling every defined muscle flexing, pressing against him, making him even harder.

Slade growled in the teen's ear, helping the boy to remove the rest of his clothing, then pushing open Robin's robe, and throwing it off the bed.

Once they were both naked, Robin ran his hands up the man's thighs and to his waist and then to his shoulders, pushing on him. Slade got the message, rolling over, with the boy immediately crawling on top of him, wanting to his explore, to fuel his curious little mind.

He had always wanted to see what the man looked like, fully naked, with the exception of the mask, which neither had removed.

"Just tell me if I do something wrong…" Robin breathed out, making Slade twitch and smirk at the boy who was so eager to please. Allowing him to take control for the time being, wondering how far his little bird would take it.

Robin began by running his lips over the man's chest, feeling the muscles quiver, but only slightly. The boy grinned and sucked one of the villain's nipples into his mouth, curious at the taste. He found it tasted exquisite. He softly bit down, not that hard, but enough to cause the man to draw in a short breath.

The teen paid special attention to both of the nipples, until he got bored, working his way down to the man's very thick and long length.

"God…" Robin purred seductively, feeling his cock harden even more and shake with need. He ran his hand on it, feeling the tip pulse and leak precum. Robin groaned, noticing how delectable it looked and decided to taste it, sucking the head into his mouth, moaning around it, sending vibrations down the man's shaft.

Slade tried hard to keep his eye open, to watch the innocent boy do something so naughty, so enticing, so sexy. But it was hard. Especially while the teen's throat would constrict around him.

Robin pushed down, drawing more of the man into his mouth, sucking hard causing the man to buck his hips ever so slightly. Slade tasted amazing, the teen realized, bobbing his head up and down, trying to take as much of the villain as he could.

Slade could feel himself close, and decided that rather than come inside the boy's hot little mouth, he would rather fuck him senseless, and then come.

The man gripped Robin's hair and pulled him upwards, getting questioning eyes from the boy. Slade pushed the teen under him, smirking as he watched the realization dawn on the boy's face, before roughly kissing him.

Robin breath quickly left him and he pushed away, gasping for air, as the man sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and pulling them out, pushing them at the teen's entrance. The boy tensed slightly, but knew it would only hurt for a few seconds. Slade thrust two fingers in at once, causing Robin to gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the man found his prostate on the first shot and curled his fingers to graze it.

"Ohhhh…" Robin moaned out, arching against the villain. Slade quickly withdrew the fingers, while the teen still felt the wonderful sensation, and thrust his cock inside of the boy.

Robin screamed, and screamed loud, feeling an overwhelming amount of pain, but also a small bit of pleasure as the man had grabbed his shaft and was working it furiously.

"Hush, relax and the pain will subside." Slade said, placing a kiss on his mouth.

Robin obeyed, allowing for his muscles to relax. Slade pushed out half way and then thrust back inside, this time hitting the teen's prostate dead on, making the boy see stars and voice his immense pleasure to the entire world.

Slade smirked, feeling himself throb with every sound the boy made.

Robin thrashed, his legs coming up to wrap around the man's waist, pulling him in deeper, thrusting against him.

"God…yes…fuck me…fuck me hard…" Robin half moaned, half sneered, making a pleased gasp as the man began thrusting harder.

Slade grabbed the boy's hips, forcing himself to go deeper, faster, harder, while Robin screamed, bucked, thrashed, moaned, groaned, gasped…

"Slade…gonna…" The teen mumbled, not able to form any coherent thought.

"Come for me Robin, let me see you cum like the little slut you are, taking it up the ass." Slade snarled, watching Robin's features scrunch up, his back arch against the man's chest…

"I'm…uhhhh…yessss." White splattered onto both their stomachs as an orgasm was ripped from Robin, making him scream out his release, gripping Slade's shoulders, thrashing around.

Slade groaned softly at the sight, feeling himself close to release as well. The sight of the boy, letting himself go…

The boy was filled with the man's seed a second later, the throbbing cock pulsing against his insides, shooting shots of cum into his tight hole.

Both parties collapsed into a sweating, panting mess. Slade rolled over from Robin so as to not crush him, before leaning up on his arm to gaze at the teen in front of him, still trying to catch his breath.

Robin finally began to calm down, feeling the air return to his lungs, tired as anything, wishing to fall asleep as soon as possible.

"Well, shit…"Robin groaned.

"Indeed."

"I can't even believe…"

"Well believe it little bird." Slade grinned, pushing off the bed to retrieve the package that had been thrown to the floor in their passion. Robin blushed slightly as he watched the man bend over, exposing his tight ass and leg muscles, before he made his way over to the teen once again, handing him the package.

"Don't think this is the last of this." Slade motioned to Robin, smirking down at the boy as he growled and snatched the gift from the man.

Slade chuckled at the boy and began to dress, picking up the teen's robe and placing it on the bed.

"It was a mistake." Robin sneered, looking at anything but the man.

"Quite. However, I can assure you that this will not be the last time." Slade grinned, finally dressed and making his way towards the open window.

"There wont be a next time Slade!" Robin half-yelled, glaring at the man.

Slade shrugged and just as he was about to leave, looked back, smiled widely and said…

"Oh…and a Happy Birthday, dear Robin."

Then he was gone. Leaving a sputtering boy in his wake, trying desperately hard not to crack a smile.

"Well, you best be bringing me presents every time then Slade." Robin grinned, opening the box.

________________

**A/N: **Yeah I know, I didn't reveal what the man had gotten him. You'll have to use your imagination for that. It's kind of like that episodes _Revved Up_, when you never get to see what was in the briefcase. Hehe. I thought you all deserved a little sexy Sladin after waiting so long for it to happen in my actual story. I enjoyed writing this drabble and I have another one half written that will be a bit longer.

Suggestions for drabbles are welcome, feel free to make any!

Love

Jayto.


	5. Bus Boys

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: **Slash, and the corruption of a few bus passengers. Haha!

**A/N: **So, this idea came to me randomly while I was at work, thinking about one of my favourite quotes from one of Wynja's stories. But, I can't for the LIFE of me, remember what story or drabble it was from. But the quote goes like this, sorta:

_Robin says something along the lines of "If you wanted to conserve energy, take a bus." and then Slade says "I would, but they make lousy getaway vehicles."_

And then, this drabble popped into my head, it just had to be written. I asked her permission, because the line is sorta used in the storyline. But, yes, I hope you all enjoy it!

_____________

All five Titans stood in the living room, staring up at their blaring monitor, indicating that there was crime afoot. It wasn't that this was a strange occurrence, their alarm went off plenty of times a day, for stranger things than this…

"I think Slade has finally snapped." Beast Boy said, somewhat dazed.

"I'm confused, isn't Slade more to the worse crimes? How come he is not setting up detonators?" Starfire asked, searching their leader's face for any sign of understanding.

It was just _too_ weird.

Robin, just as perplexed, scratched the top of his head in wonder.

"Think it's a trap?" Raven asked, turning to Robin.

"Might be, who knows what that psycho is capable of." Robin replied, still staring at the screen where pictures were now showing up, of the crime.

"But this man?" Cyborg half-yelled, point to the big screen. "I'm with BB on this, Slade has finally lost his mind."

The others couldn't help but agree.

"Well, there are still citizens in trouble. We'll fight and win! Titans GO!"

_________________

Downtown Jump City was a mob scene. Police cars and officers blanketed the streets, all positioned towards one object, sitting, as if calm, in the middle of one of the busiest sections of the town. People fled the vicinity, running in random directions, not really caring where they were going, just that they left the area. It looked like World War three had broken out.

_Although, with who we're dealing with, it may as well have been the next World War _Robin thought dryly, approaching the chief of police, who was stationed closest to the crime scene.

Every officer seemed to relax somewhat, once they spotted the team of heroes.

"He's got fifteen hostages in there." The chief stated, glancing at the team. "He refuses to come out or release any of the civilians until you've gone in there." The man explained, glancing at the team's leader.

"Figures." Robin mumbled, jumping over a few police cars. "The rest of you stay here, I have no doubt that he'll start killing people unless he gets what he wants."

The team just stood there, expressions of hatred, disbelief and annoyance painting their faces.

___________

Robin approached a rather large vehicle planted in the middle of the road block, officers raised their guns, moving into position, ready to fire at a moments notice, should something go wrong. The teen just rolled his eyes, he knew that Slade would not be taken down by mere bullets…maybe a nuclear weapon, but definitely not simple gun wounds.

The door to the vehicle opened and the Boy Wonder stepped up the few steps and listened to the entrance close after him.

"Really Slade? A goddamned bus?" Robin grinned, his eyes immediately catching the form of his arch nemesis, standing almost casually against one of the bus seats. He still looked as powerful as ever.

"Hello, Robin." Slade purred, ignoring the question, taking a few steps closer to get a good view of the boy who he hadn't seen in the better part of two months.

All fifteen hostages seemed to relax once they seen the face of their saviour. Slade couldn't help but chuckle when one woman made a sound of relief.

"You know," Robin began, casually picking an invisible piece of thread off his uniform, leaning against one of the seats at the front. "When I suggested that you change careers, I really didn't mean public transit, not really your forte."

Slade laughed.

"I was merely trying to be environmentally friendly."

Robin shook his head in amusement.

"Well, maybe if you _rode_ the bus, instead of holding up hostages, hmm?"

"They make lousy getaway vehicles." Slade said matter-of-factly, like that made it alright.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle, but did a one-eighty on his expression and turned that smile into a frown.

"So, what is this about?"

"What has it always been about?" Slade leered, running his eye over the form of the teen in front of him.

"Oh, I couldn't _begin_ to tell you." Robin said sarcastically.

Slade didn't speak, but rather plucked one of the unsuspecting victims on the bus roughly and moved past Robin, before opening the bus door and throwing the man out.

Swarms of police officers ran to the man, asking numerous questions while ushering him to safety.

"Oh I see." Robin grinned. "We're playing _that_ game, are we?"

"Perhaps. I like the prospect of giving up hostages for information." Slade smirked, now directly in front of Robin, but still out of the view of the officers surrounding the bus. They wouldn't shoot anyways, too dangerous and they might hit one of the victims by accident.

Robin glanced back at the remained fourteen passengers, all either staring in awe or fear.

"Alright. What info did you want?"

Slade chuckled. "You so readily agreed. What if I had wanted to ask more…_personal_ questions?"

Robin shrugged. "You obviously already know my real identity as I know yours. That's pretty much the only thing that I value. Besides, I wouldn't put a price on innocent citizens lives."

"How noble." Slade said, sounding bored, but the glint in his eye told Robin that he was amused as well.

Slade ran one of his gloved fingers across Robin's cheek, before it was slapped away by the teen, annoyance written on both of their faces.

"We're done playing." Robin said firmly, memories coming to him, flying through his mind like flashes of light.

"But we had so much fun _playing_, didn't we Robin?"

Robin blushed slightly. "Regardless, we're done."

"But, what if I didn't want to end the fun? What if I still wanted to…_play_?" Slade purred, leaning closer to the boy.

"Too bad."

Slade chuckled and this time grabbed a small women and her child, before throwing them off the bus.

"Don't you miss it." The mad-man inquired, moving back in front of the Boy Wonder.

"It was a mistake, no matter how much--"

"How much you _loved_ it?" Slade cut him off, grinning when he saw the boy look away and small hue of red flush against his cheeks.

"Is this really what you wanted to talk about?" Robin asked irritated, his voice raising a few octaves. "You could have easily accomplished this conversation without the use of innocent people. I would have come, even if you hadn't threatened, obviously."

"But this way was amusing. Besides, I _highly_ doubt you would have come willingly. Your stubborn as a mule."

Robin took great pride in that fact, even if Slade hadn't meant it as a compliment.

Slade released another hostage.

Robin mentally counted the remaining passengers. There were eleven left.

_Just keep him talking_, the teen thought wryly.

"I'm stubborn?" Robin asked incredulously. "You're the one who can't take no for an answer."

"I take what I want. No questions asked, you should know that by now."

Robin snorted. "Oh, I've come to know that quite well, thank you very much. It's seriously annoying, _especially_ for people that don't _want_ to have anything to do with psychopathic evil masterminds, out to drive hard working heroes crazy."

Slade grinned and released another hostage, this time a young teen that looked to be about the same age as Robin.

"You belong to me." Slade said simply.

"See, there we go with the stubbornness. I do _not_ belong to you. We've been over this countless times. I think you have a screw loose or your mother dropped you on the head when you were younger." Robin snickered. "Actually, I'm pretty sure she had, there is no way you'd be like this otherwise."

"My mentality is perfectly fine." Slade said amused.

"Obviously it's not." Robin frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, staring up at the man's single grey eye.

Slade couldn't help but laugh, his bird really was exceptional.

"Well, you may think my mentality is out of order, but I know you think physically, that I am, what was it that you said, that I was, '_so hot that just staring at me could make you cum?'" _Slade asked, his voice dripping in amusement, especially since not all of the startled noises came from the passengers. Robin was doing a perfect imitation of a fish at the moment.

Robin spluttered.

"Slade!" The teen hissed, his embarrassment only adding to the man's enjoyment.

"Although, I made you cum plenty of times."

"Shut up!" Robin growled, flustered.

Slade grinned as he released another man from the bus.

"I've missed hearing you scream my name in ecstasy as you came for the third or fourth time that night, or the way you arched against me with a whimper when I shoved my cock into your tight ass." Slade hissed seductively,

Robin gasped and then snarled, aiming a punch at the man, who only grabbed the teen's hand in his own, bringing him flush against his larger frame. The hero couldn't help it, his words were making him hard, and Slade knew that it would.

The nine passengers that were left could only stare, neither knowing what to fear, their impending death, or if Slade would fuck the teen in front of them. It was a tie between the two. Neither choices looking that great.

Slade pushed the teen into the empty front seat, before moving more towards the back and grabbed three of the hostages, bringing them to the front and kicking them off the bus.

Slade couldn't help but grin when he saw the flustered bird, panting heavily against the seat. It seemed that his plan was working better than he had originally thought it would. He sure did know Robin well.

"Don't deny that you still think about it." Slade began, leering down at the boy in the seat. "I know that you touch yourself at night, with my name on your lips, wishing that it were the real thing pushing into your puckered hole, instead of those pathetic toys."

"Slade." Robin moaned, whether it was from embarrassment or pleasure, the man wasn't sure.

Another hostage was released.

The villain slowly sank down into the seat, running his fingers along the teen's chest. Robin panted, feeling the overly large hands graze against his sensitive nipples. The boy tried to contain his arousal, his moans. It was embarrassing, especially when the bus was full of people.

"Even now, when you know there are people around, people that will judge you. You still react to my touch, the hero sworn to protect it's citizens from criminals…reduced to a shivering, gasping, panting mess." Slade grinned, running his hand over the teen's crotch.

Robin moaned loudly, not caring anymore who saw him.

Slade mentally patted himself on the back, mission accomplished, now all he had to do was get the teen to his bedroom, and fuck his brains out.

The mad-man picked up the half conscious hero, opened the bus door, and threw a handful of the teen's smoke bombs on the ground, allowing for an easy getaway.

___________

Robin was roughly thrown onto Slade's bed once they had arrived at his hideout. His clothing had been stripped from him as soon as they had entered the base. Slade then began ridding himself of his own uniform, before covering the boy on the bed with his large frame.

"The mask." Robin gasped out, feeling two lube coated fingers enter him.

Slade unclasped his mask, throwing it on the floor, before removing the teen's masked eyes. Lust-filled baby blue orbs stared back at his own grey eye.

Once both masks had been removed, Robin latched his lips onto the man's.

He hated to admit it, but he _had_ missed this. It wasn't as if the two had been dating, but for a year the duo had been meeting a few times a week, for fuck sessions. There was no love involved, just raw, unadulterated passion. But, it had ended, because the teen had felt guilty, sleeping with the enemy. Apparently he didn't feel _too_ guilty however.

"Fuck me!" Robin moaned, feeling the fingers move inside of him, waiting for the man to touch that special bundle of nerves.

"All in due time." Slade purred, kissing the boy roughly, finally finding the teen's prostate, making Robin arch back and shout his pleasure.

"Fuck me now!" Robin growled, pushing the man on his back, before climbing on top of him.

Slade smirked, very much amused. He knew that when Robin was horny, he threw caution to the wind. It was an extreme turn on.

"So eager." The mad-man grinned, feeling the teen getting into position, and pushing down on his aching cock. Good thing he was great at multi-tasking, he had already put lube on his sex.

"God…" Robin breathed out, throwing his head back, feeling himself being filled. No amount of fucking could make up for the incredible feeling of the first thrust…especially since he hadn't had Slade's cock for two months, it made the man extremely big, not that he wasn't already.

The villain grabbed hold of the teen's hips, pulling him upwards, and then plunging him downwards, flesh slapping against flesh, making Robin cry out with every thrust.

They found a rhythm, Robin groaning and thrashing as he rode the man hard. Slade's laboured breathing could be heard as he thrust upwards, meeting the teen at each push or pull. The boy was impossibly tight, it made it hard to concentrate on anything but the overwhelming pleasure.

Robin racked his nails over the man's shoulders, bouncing up and down, feeling himself tighten, knowing that he would cum soon.

Slade growled haughty, and pushed Robin backwards, making the man's cock pull out, before pouncing on the teen, thrusting into the boy, faster and harder than before.

"Oh god! Slade…uhhhhh….yes…yes…yes…."

"You like me fucking you, don't you?" Slade grinned, although a bit strained as the teen's impossible tight entrance squeeze him for all he was worth. Yes, his bird really _was_ exceptional.

"Yes…god yes…harder!" Robin cried out, feeling extremely close. He thrashed against the man, arching when he felt the first strings of an orgasm.

"_SLADE_!"

Slade cursed, reaching his completion only seconds later.

__________

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Cyborg half-shouted, once Robin arrived home later that night.

"Yeah man, you look like someone tried to put you into a paper shredder." Beast Boy joined in, noticing the ruffled appearance of their leader.

"Slade happened…he took me to a remote location…we fought."

"Are you alright friend? He did not do the permanent damage, no?" Starfire asked, flying up towards their leader who looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"More or less."

"All we saw were the smoke bombs, it wasn't hard to figure out." Raven said. "The hostages are all safe now though, although some looked a little shaken, I'm assuming that's because of the scare."

"Ah…that's good. I'm going to bed though... He really did a number on me." Robin said a bit sheepishly, having no doubt in his mind that it wasn't _only_ because of the bus take over that those passengers were shaken up.

_We probably scarred those people for life…damn Slade._

____________

**A/N: **Hahahaha! I really had fun writing this drabble. I hope you enjoyed it too.

Reviews would be lovely!

And if you have any drabble ideas that you think would be fun and sexy or just overall hilarious, lay them on me!

Love

Jayto.


	6. Terms Universe for Wynja

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: Slash! **

**A/N: **Alright, so, this drabble is rather LONG! Only because I couldn't stop writing once I started. This is a TERMS-UNIVERSE drabble FOR **Wynja's birthday**. This is in NO way connected to what she has planned for her Term's universe, but I thought I should try my hand. It is definitely **NOT** as good as her original stories and drabbles. But, I did try. I really hope you like it. But, if you don't I UNDERSTAND! I was merely testing some _sorta-forbidden _waters!

**Also: **This story starts off a little bit like Wynja's number _42. When The Cat Is Away_, drabble, but it doesn't end the same.

**Also 2: **I won't be updating until FRIDAY (for my story). For two reasons: One, I've got two Halloween drabbles to post, and then I'll have a twenty page chapter to update with, so you'll be getting three special treats for Halloween. And then I'll be taking a break for a week at, then I'll update my story again!

But yes, enjoy babbling!

Hopefully, you don't think it sucks **TOO** bad!

_____________________

Robin glared at the man standing in front of him, his arms crossed.

"What do you mean you'll be gone for two weeks?"

"There is a mission in Alaska that requires my attention." Slade explained. "And before you ask, you can't come, I need someone here to look after our other projects."

"But, can't someone else do it? Like Wintergreen?" Robin protested, his frown deepening. Two weeks was a long time, especially since his birthday was in that same amount of time. Slade had promised they would go somewhere nice, since they had been stuck on the island for their honeymoon. Which wasn't all that bad, but Robin preferred being _alone _for his honeymoon…without his _children. _

"I would rather you stayed." Slade declared, like the discussion was over.

Boy did Robin have _other_ ideas.

"I'm going too." The teen glared at the man, daring him to refuse. Which of course, Slade did.

"I think not. I've already told you I need someone here to man the station, as it were. While Wintergreen is trusted and fully capable, it would make more sense, since you know the material inside and out, rather than having Wintergreen looking over the system."

Robin pursed his lips. Slade was hiding something, but the teenager couldn't for the life of him figure it out. Didn't mean he wouldn't do some snooping.

The man stared down at his young husband for sometime, figuring that he was out of the water as of current. Since he hadn't decided to pull out any of his knives. Slade paled slightly, remembering their last argument, it had gotten quite violent. Well, as it usually did.

_Sex was good though, _Slade grinned to himself, his mind rather far away from the current conversation and thinking of the naughty things he would rather be doing to Robin.

"You know I'm not happy."

"Of course, and I fully intend on making it up to you once I return." Slade grinned. "Or, perhaps, right now…"

"What…SLADE!" Robin shouted, after the man had pounced on him, picking him up, and throwing him onto his shoulder, sauntering into the bedroom.

Robin only sighed.

__________________

The next morning Robin could be found in the kitchen, Sarah was unusually quiet this morning, as were most of the people in the building. It was a bit unnerving to the teen, sure it wasn't a bustling downtown street, but at least some people were usually talking or laughing. The entire building seemed dead. Even Red X and Speedy were no where to be found.

"What's going on?" Robin asked in a clipped tone. Sarah hummed in acknowledgment, but said nothing more as she placed a rather large helping of breakfast in front of him, giving him a smile that seemed a bit more natural.

"What's going on?" The teen tried again, a bit more ice in his tone.

Sarah shook her head. "I wouldn't know. It is a bit quiet in here today, isn't it?"

"I know something's up." Robin said in the same tone as before. "Don't think I won't find out."

Sarah only hummed again, cleaning off a countertop and leaving the room.

_________________

The elevator chimed five stories down. The doors opened and Robin stepped out into the Hackers Department. Dozens of heads turned towards the teen and kept quiet, knowing that today wasn't going to bare witness to the charming Robin. Today, Robin was in a _very_ bad mood.

"Art!" Robin barked, the short blond stumbled up from his seat, twitching repeatedly.

"Oh, sir, wonderful! Have you come to check up on the Mason account, I'll have you know, we've made a--"

"Later." Robin interrupted. "I want to borrow your computer for a moment."

Art just stared, a little unsure, not wanting any of his data to be deleted by mistake.

"Don't worry," Robin smiled softly. "I won't touch anything, I know how anal you are."

"Certainly sir!" The blond smiled back.

Robin began typing away at the computer. He could have done this at any of the other terminals in the building, but these computers were created from an untraceable IP number, so if Slade thought he might get suspicious, there was no way the man would be able to tell.

The teen continued his search, hacking into the airport system, checking the dates and flight times.

He read out loud. "Alaska, three am, March 06, 2009."

The flight had been to Alaska. But, there was something fishy about the way the time was scheduled.

"Sir?" Art asked, wondering why his boss was looking up flight times. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Who is in charge of Slade's mission to Alaska?" Robin suddenly asked.

"Um, wouldn't that be two floors down? OOSOPS?"

Robin hummed in agreement, getting up from the chair. OOSOPS stood for _Out of State Operations Surveillance, _which had just started to convert into a larger branch since a lot of clients who lived outside of the US, wanted in on their little _operation _as well_. Unfortunately_, Robin hadn't been allowed on any of these said missions, something he really detested his partner for. The man would always preach about _'not being ready' _which really struck a nerve with the ex-hero. Not that his pride would ever allow him to _tell_ Slade that.

"I'll head down there then, sorry for just barging in."

"Is everything alright sir?" Art asked, wondering if someone was about to die at the moment. Robin really didn't look all that peachy this morning.

"I don't really know, but I'm going to find out." Robin stated, sauntering down the rows of hackers and into the elevator. Once the door closed and the coast was clear, Donna cleared her throat.

"I think we should have told him."

"Nonsense, I'm sure Slade has his reasons for what he is about to do. You'd do well not to cross him." Art said, uncharacteristically.

"I happen to like Robin." The woman said, in a way that suggested it was more of a friendly type thing than a romantic interest. "I have a feeling, this will turn worse before it get's better. I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do."

"Well, who are we to dictate what the boss does?" Terry spoke up this time, in a hushed tone. "I really do want to keep my head though, I honestly thought he was going to kill someone, the look on his face…"

"Let's hope that Slade knows what he's doing. If not, well that's a fight I don't want to see. You remember the destroyed Experiment Division?" Donna declared, the other two paling at the memory.

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing… It took weeks to rebuild…" Art sweat dropped, plopping back into his chair, nervously typing away at his computer again.

___________________

Robin had only been on this floor a few times, not really having any need to be down there. There were only five people on this floor, but it was rather big, about twice the size of the Hacker Division, but most of the space was filled with nasty looking weapons and other things, probably meant to torture people and a twenty-foot high monitor, surrounded by numerous other smaller computers. The teen took a particular interest in a weapon that had a bunch of knives sticking out of it, before a muscular, six foot one, forty-five year old, black male noticed him. He somewhat limped over to the boy and Robin was suddenly reminded that the man had a prosthetic leg.

"Sir?" The man asked, wondering what the teenager was doing down here. Well, he could venture a guess, but he had to act nonchalant. Slade hadn't been kidding when he said the kid was curious. It hadn't even been twelve hours.

"Samson." Robin nodded, glancing at each of the other members of the group and nodding to them as well. "I want to be filled in on Slade's mission to Alaska, formalities, charter destinations, the client, even what he was wearing if need be."

Samson hesitated for a moment, which the teen caught on to.

"Any information given, will not result in a execution or termination. I will make sure of that." Robin happily informed the man. "I am merely curious. I wish to learn more about these sorts of protocols, so I can further educate myself on the requirement, so I might be able to partake in them myself. I'm sure Slade would understand, if not…well, you don't _really_ have a choice."

Samson winced when he saw his bosses face. Even though Robin was young, charming, and comfortable to be around. Didn't _mean_ he was any less dangerous than Slade. If anything, Slade was usually uptight with them, even when in an angry mood, unless he was yelling, which happened sometimes. With Robin, it was easy to see when he was pissed off, and at the moment, the teen looked absolutely lethal.

The black male gave a small summary of what was happening.

"Our branch in Alaska has been tipped off of a possible ambush, resulting in rather large chunk of our profit, possibly half, being transferred into inaccessible funds. Plus, the ambush it deadly, meaning there would be hundreds of casualties. Most of the division in Alaska would be wiped out, meaning we'd have to rebuild from scratch."

Robin tensed. Alaska was kind of like their back up files. It was way out, in the freezing cold, in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place to store secrets you didn't wish to be found. It was like another branch to their operation in Echo city. Less sophisticated, hidden rather well. But, it was the only other standing corporation that could act as a temporary fix, should anything happen to the branch in their city. It was like their fail-safe plan of sorts. It would take months to rebuild it all, plus the money and information the ambushers would gain, could potentially ruin them. Unless Slade killed them first, which was most likely in this situation.

It wasn't common for something like this to happen, and Slade would probably make sure it wouldn't happen again, or even come close. The man didn't make the same mistake twice.

"I see." Robin digested the information. "How long until the supposed ambush?"

"About a week, but your partner wished to be there before hand, just in case."

Robin still felt suspicious, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. Hopefully, when Slade called him that night, he could shed some light on the situation. For now, the ex-hero was going to work out in the gym, to burn off a little of his anger. Currently though, he still had a few probing _questions_ for the male.

_________________

"You know, I've been in the military, the naval reserves, almost had my life taken away from me a few times, had to cut my own leg off during the war, was thrown into the air by bombs and from an airplane, stared down the face of a psychopathic murderer, and now work for one. But, I still think that that was the scariest thing I've ever had to deal with." Samson sweat dropped, glancing back at his team.

A rather attractive brunette woman grinned. "Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned."

"Hell hath no furry like a hormonal, teenage, assassin scorned is more like it." Samson snorted, hoping that the elevator would suddenly open and he'd have to buy another prosthetic leg.

_______________

Two days later, Robin was getting a little worried, for two reasons.

One, his annoying children had yet to make an appearance, which usually wouldn't make him a happy bird, because they would never leave, and sometimes involved threats of knives and death to get them to leave. But, the teenage couple usually liked to camp out with him when Slade went on these missions. They were no where to be found as of current.

The second, was because Slade had yet to make contact with him, and it was unnerving. His partner usually called to let him know he arrived and at night, to wish him a sex-filled, lusty dream, usually followed by dirty talk, and then Robin dirtying the sheets after the phone call ended.

But there had been no contact. And even when the boy tried to call him, he would get nothing but a few rings and then the call would fail away, indicating _'no one was home'_.

Robin had checked both trackers, which indicated that Slade had made it to his destination. So, the teen wasn't _too_ worried, but it was rather weird that the man hadn't phoned him.

The ex-hero sighed softly, sitting in the big bed that made him feel so lonely when Slade wasn't there with him. Robin had thought that being married would mature him enough to be able to handle days like this when his lover was no where to be found. Make him more assured and aware that his husband was here to stay. But it only strengthened the longing even more when he was gone.

Robin remembered how happy he had been three weeks ago on his wedding day, carefree, loved, utterly satisfied with his life, finally feeling complete.

But lately, he felt depressed, alone, deserted. Slade had been more reserved this last week and a half and Robin didn't understand why. The teen, at first, had chalked it down to work, but now he wasn't so sure. Was the man avoiding him? And if so, why? Had Robin done something to upset him?

The teen swept through his memories over the past two weeks and couldn't come up with a single thing to indicated the man's sudden distance. Well, at least anything that would cause that consequence, because all lovers had quarrels.

Robin sighed again, laying his head down on the pillow, pulling the covers up to his chin. He reached out and touched the communicator, stroking it softly, as if willing it to flash with the number he so desired to call him. Minutes later, he fell asleep, curled up on his side of the bed, his dreams full of nightmares, due to the confusion thoughts storming around in his head.

_________________

At the end of the first week, Robin had had enough, he was now storming the OOSOPS Division, sauntering past the startled looking people, before taking control of the rather large computer screen, monitoring a few different countries.

He patched in a call that he knew would go straight through to Slade.

The members of the team tried to protest, but Robin silenced them with a vicious glare that seemed so unlike him. But, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Slade." The man's voice spoke over the monitor, before his face became visible. He was currently looking away, apparently placing a few things to the side. Robin had been ready to tear the man apart, but just the sound of his voice, knowing that he was indeed safe, made some of the anger fly from his system. "What have you found?"

"I have found that my husband is an asshole!" Robin calmly stated, causing Slade to quickly turn to the screen, his eye widening a little bit.

"Robin?" Slade asked, as if he couldn't believe the teen would call him.

"Who else, the fucking Easter bunny?" Robin cursed, letting Slade know he was not too happy.

"What are you doing calling this frequency?" The man asked, his tone suggesting that he shouldn't have been given access.

"I wouldn't of had to, should you have thought to call me." Robin frowned.

"I--" Slade began, finally noticing the others in the room, who all had panicked looks on their face. "Let's talk in private, I'll call you in five minutes, in our room."

"Slade wait--"

But the call was ended.

"Son of a bitch!" Robin snarled, his hands banging on to the desk.

He turned around, storming out of the room, before heading to his own quarters, seven floors up.

The rest of the team sighed dramatically together. Robin was probably the only one who could get away with talking to Slade like that…

"I want to relocate…too much drama." A person spoke up.

The others burst out into fits of hysterics, joking about how they were literally living a soap opera.

"I was serious." The voice spoke again, arms crossed, but it was drowned out in the laughter.

_________________

Right on the dot, five minutes later, the phone rang, and Robin eagerly picked it up.

"Robin."

"What is it?" Slade said somewhat coldly. Robin had to stare at the phone, wondering why his partner was so angry at him.

"What is your deal? I've just been worried…you _never_ called me." Robin explained, his tone softening.

"I'm doing business. I lost track of time." Slade explained, his voice loosing the harshness that it had, but he still had a clipped tone. As if suggesting that he had better things to do than talk on the phone. "I had been meaning to call you, but the situation is a far graver than I had first anticipated."

"I didn't mean to bother you…" Robin said sombrely, the depressed feeling returning. "How silly of me…to expect a phone call. I even checked the trackers, I knew you were safe."

"Robin it's--"

"No, forget it." The teen interrupted. "I'm going to find Speedy and go out on patrol. I'll see you next week."

"Robin--"

But the call had already ended. Robin glanced at the phone, a few unwanted tears welling up in his eyes. What was _wrong_ with him? He was acting like a love-sick puppy. But, Slade _always _checked up on him…

The way he had spoken, like he didn't find the need to talk to the boy important. It just hit the teen a lot harder than it should have. He had had his suspicions, that something was up with his husband, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_Maybe he's growing tired of me? _

That was a thought that had always haunted him in the back of his head. Whether or not one day the man was going to tire of him and cast him away…

It was something he was truly, and without a doubt, was afraid of.

__________________

"Mum!" Red grinned, opening the window once Robin had landed on the balcony, using his grappling hook from his own home.

"Hey Red, is Speedy here?" Robin asked gloomy, not really meeting the younger villain's eyes.

Red X stared at the blue-eyed ex-hero with some thought, before nodding and allowing him inside. He didn't think he'd ever seen the boy like this, at least not since the betrayed Teen Titans episode.

"Hey baby!" Red said softly through the door. It was after all almost midnight. It was almost time for his lover to get up and go on patrol anyways, which was probably why Robin was here. "Mum's here! So, you better get up before I decide that your skipping heroism tonight and using some of them heroic duties to fulfil some of my fantasy's,"

Speedy glared and threw a pillow at his perverted partner. "Shut up Red!" Roy stepped out of the room, in his new outfit, and finally noticed Robin.

"Hey Rob…whoa, you ok?" Speedy asked concerned. Robin just shrugged and Roy gave Red a look, who only shook his head, not knowing what was eating the teen.

__________________

"So, want to tell me what's going on?" Roy asked, after three hours. They had managed to stop a few robberies and a gang rape on a woman, but it seemed there wasn't much to do that night. They were sitting on Red's balcony.

"Huh?" Robin said airily.

"You've been unusually quiet. Plus, I've made so many sexual advances towards you tonight and you barely reacted. I'm upset!" Speedy kindly pointed out.

Robin smiled softly.

"I'm being silly." The ex-leader replied.

"Apparently it's not silly, otherwise it wouldn't be affecting you." Speedy, the ever-insightful said. "Does this have anything to do with the sex god Slade?"

"You've been hanging out with Red too much." Robin laughed somewhat.

"Well, I know _what's_ been hanging out, but I can assure you it hasn't been _too_ much." Roy grinned, making Robin burst out laughing.

"He's been distant lately." Robin blurted out, after a few moments. "I understand that work is important, but it's to the point where it seems he's growing tired of me."

"Slade? Tired of you? Noooo!" Speedy mock gasped. "Slade might be a sex-god, but your every sex-god's wet dream, trust me on that."

"Thanks." Robin said dryly.

"I think you're delusional."

"I thought so too. But, he hadn't called. I ended up calling him today and even then, he really didn't want to talk."

Speedy looked thoughtful. "Maybe things are really bad up in Alaska?"

"Yeah, the branch is being ambushed, but that's still no reason--"

"Robin--"

"Look, I know this seems impossible, but you don't know Slade like I do. He's avoiding me and I don't understand why!" The raven-haired teen stated, in a voice that suggested he wasn't to be argued with. "Ugh, why did I have to marry the most infuriating man ever!"

Speedy grinned to himself, thinking about his own infuriating boyfriend at the moment.

"I'm sure things will go back to normal once he returns, actually, you can count on that." Roy grinned. Robin sighed, thinking that his friend really didn't get it, but was too tired to argue anymore.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." Robin breathed out.

"Oh!" A voice from behind them said. "I thought we'd kidnap mum to our bed and do nasty but delicious things to him!"

"Red!" Robin and Speedy both shouted at the same time.

"No really!" Red grinned, his shirt off, leaning quite seductively against the floor-to-ceiling window. "Slade's not _here_, we could steal him away and, what did you say, '_he's every sex-gods wet dream?_' I wan'na test that out!"

Robin just shook his head and, using his grappling hook, made his way over to his own building.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard Red's protest, and Roy's soothing words of comfort, that involved a lot of promised toy's, fucking, and topping. Obviously that seemed to make the young villain happy, because he promptly ushered his boyfriend into the house, to make due on those promises.

________________

"Think we should have told him?" Roy breathed out harshly, as his very persistent boyfriend pulled down his tights and made quick work of his underwear.

"No." Red said nonchalant, not really paying attention to the conversation and more to his boyfriends cock that had just sprung free. He growled in lust when he saw his pride and joy.

"But…He's in a…p…paa…nuuuuu"

That was the end of _that _conversation.

_________________

Two days later, Robin was up late, reading over a few documents, writing things down, for his next heist that was going to take place a week after his birthday. It was a pretty big job, and that's why he was going to wait for his lover. Usually the teen enjoyed stealing by himself, but the building was of top security and…well, it just seemed more logical to wait.

He was curled up in one of the lazy boys in the living room, a fire was going. It just made the room more cozy and even though it was close to spring, he felt comfortable and safe. A feeling that was more than welcome, as of late.

Slade hadn't called him after that day and Robin was grateful. He didn't think he would be able to talk to the man until he had his issues worked out.

It was that same old story that Robin constantly had on his mind: _When would Slade stop loving him? _Maybe he really was acting silly and over reacting. His husband was really tied down with work and there was no time for games.

It all just seemed very strange to the ex-hero. You don't just suddenly decide your fed up with someone. It takes time…and Slade hadn't had nearly enough time to realize that he was fed up. Plus, he didn't lie, so Robin knew that those small gestures of affection and proclamations of love weren't fake.

_Then what the hell was going on?_

The pen scratched against the paper, but no ink came out. Robin cursed and threw the pen into the trash can a few feet away. He jumped to his feet, to locate another one.

Five minutes later, the young assassin frowned. There wasn't a pen anywhere in sight. That was just his luck, why was it that there was never any pens around when you needed them. It was like a sacred curse or something. Like, where the hell the other sock went in the dryer…there were always so many odd socks.

The teen noticed a draw built into a desk on the other side of the room that he had forgotten to check. Surely there would be a pen in there.

He opened the brown birch box and dug around for a pen, still not finding one.

"Son of a bi--"

There was a sudden click and Robin jumped from the sound, glancing around quickly, noticing a wall on the far side beginning to open. The teen stared at it, not remembering having seen such a place in the buildings blueprint design.

The ex-hero's frown deepened and he quickly made his way over to the entryway, it was about six feet high, inside about the size of a regular guest room. Books, boxes, papers, painting supplies, glitter, and pictures littered the room, seemingly flying off a single table and chair sitting almost snugly in the middle of the room.

Robin stared at the room as if it had three heads. What the hell was something like this doing in their building. The teen ventured into the place, picking up random pictures from the floor. Glue and paper cuttings were littering the floor, as if someone had been cutting pages from a magazine and leaving the rest on the floor. It was a total mess.

The pictures ranged from different points in Robin's and Slade's relationship, the teen came to find. There were even pictures of Robin riding his new motorcycle.

There was a stack of pictures on the table, from the ex-hero's wedding. Robin grinned looking at the various ones of him kissing Slade, to Red throwing cake at Speedy. There was even one of him hugging Alfred before he left.

The teenager wondered who had taken the pictures. Another picture showed Robin dressed as Robinne and Speedy as Lily. It was a little creepy, seeing different snapshots of his two years with Slade. Like someone had taken pictures of his new life, to capture the moments.

The young assassin smiled while he continued glancing through the pictures, just about to leave the room, and ask Slade about it later, his curiosity filled. He was a few steps towards the exit, before something caught in the corner of his eye. He hadn't known what compelled him to glance at the few pictures lying carelessly in the corner, next to the trash can, but he did.

What he saw, he didn't think he would _ever_ forget.

__________________

The pictures stared back at him, laughing. Robin could hardly breath, he didn't know what to feel at the moment, betrayal, depression, or unrestrained rage. It was leaning on a combination of all three.

The picture in itself wasn't all that extraordinary taken, a simple snapshot, seemingly taken very quickly as if the moment were to be torn away. But it was unmistakably Slade, kissing a woman with brown hair, a small smile on his face. There was a laptop in the background, glowing eerily, the couple were standing in front of a simple table. The picture looked resent too. There were others as well…only a few, but it was always a tender moment, to hugging or kissing, between the two.

Robin began to shake, his fingers barely able to grip the stupid picture that spoke so much about what had been going on lately.

The young assassin stormed out of the room, the picture held harshly in his hand as he flew down to the OOSOPS floor. Everything and anyone in his path were either broken or quickly moved out of his way. The occupants of the building had never seen the teenager quite this angry before, and it was best not to test those waters, should you want to keep your limbs…

__________________

"Patch me into Slade's frequency." Robin spoke coldly, startling the five members of the room.

"Uh, sir, he's in the middle of quelling the ambush, the attack has begun." Samson said quietly, getting in front of Robin who had reached the motherboard computer.

Samson promptly found himself up against a wall, the teen's hand around his throat, a knife poised at the ready.

"Patch me into his frequency." Robin snarled.

"Diana…patch him through." Samson squeezed out to a blond woman, who squeaked and quickly went to work.

But the call wasn't answered.

Robin let the black male down to the floor and looked at him calmly. "When he calls, tell him I want to speak with him. If you disobey my orders, even Slade will not be able to protect you from what I will do."

Samson only nodded to the teen's back, as he stormed out of the room, the picture laying quietly on the floor.

"Look at this…" Diana breathed out softly, picking up the picture.

"You don't think?" Samson said, going as pale as he could. "Crap…"

_________________

It was two days before his birthday, and two days before his partners return. But, Robin really didn't feel like celebrating. Who would, when they found out that their husband had been cheating on them, with an older woman…

It made the ex-hero sick to his stomach.

He had locked himself in his room, refusing to do anything except eat. After the initial anger had wore off, Robin had let himself feel remorse, depression…betrayal. Those were feelings the teen hadn't felt for quite sometime.

Everyone had noticed the reserved boy, even going so far as to question whether or not he was ok. Which had all been replied to as "go the hell away if you value your life."

Even Speedy and Red hadn't had any luck. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with the boy. His actions seemed so uncharacteristic. It was a little startling. They had tried calling Slade, but the man seemed to be busy. They left numerous messages, but no response.

________________

Robin sigh softly, a few tears falling from his thick lashes. Every time he thought about the picture, he felt a clench in his chest, like someone was stabbing a knife in his chest.

The young assassin was lying in bed, not really able to fall asleep. The invisible knife in his chest kept twisting deep, and it only went deeper when he glanced at his weeding ring. He knew that one day the man would have grown tired of him, but so soon?

He had noticed the signs, the distance, the extended missions, the quick sex sessions, it was unsatisfying, if that was possible with someone such as Slade. But it was. Robin had known he wasn't going crazy. He was after all a curious teenager, more so than any other, and he paid very close attention to Slade. Wanting to know every single detail, actions, emotions, reactions, tactics…well, basically, he studied his husband as much as he could, taking down every single detail he could.

So, when the teenager said that something was up with the person who he dedicated his entire life to now, he meant it. He had been right too. Something had been up…but he never thought for a second that it would have been something this drastic.

What the hell was he going to do now? He knew that if he confronted the man on it, he wasn't going to lie. That wasn't Slade's style. The thought brought a few sobs from his mouth and he curled up on his side of the bed. He was going to be truly alone…

He had finally felt complete…happy, in his life. That he had purpose. In a single moment, it could be ripped away from him…

The knife twisted deeper…

Somehow the pain seemed to dull his other senses and he fell into a numb sleep.

__________________

Robin slowly made his way towards Sarah's kitchen. It was around suppertime, and Slade was to return at lunch the next day. He had been contemplating what he was going to do once the man had gotten home. There was no way he could ignore this…

"Robin?"

"Mum!"

Identical shouts came from the room and Robin looked up at Speedy and Red sitting at the small table, eating what looked like delicious spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hey."

The troublemakers stared at Robin with mixed looks. The teen looked like hell. His once beautiful blue eyes were so dull they were almost grey, and bloodshot. He was paler than a ghost. Hadn't bothered to spike his hair with gel, and was wearing a pair sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt that looked suspiciously like Slade's.

"Mum, you look like someone tried to fuck you upside down!" Red grinned cheekily. Speedy slapped his insensitive boyfriend over the head and glared at him.

"Thanks." Robin said sombrely, sitting down to enjoy his own plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Sarah had left him his helping and had disappeared somewhere. He had come to talk to her, knowing that she wouldn't think he was crazy and actually assess the situation. But, she was no where to be found.

He ate on automatic, not really enjoying the food that usually had him drooling.

The couple ate in silence, Speedy sending glares to Red when he tried to strike up a conversation that would, without a doubt, lead to something sexual.

"What happened?" Roy finally hesitantly asked after five minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Robin mumbled, not really paying attention.

"What happened?" Red tried this time, raising his voice.

"I've had a recent revelation." Robin replied, meeting both of their questioning eyes.

"Revelation?" Roy pressed.

"Yep." Robin muttered, taking a bite of his supper.

"Well, what is it? Do you suddenly realize that you'd rather have Speedy or me fuck your brains out, cause that can be arranged. It must be tough, having to constantly screw an old man! However hot he is!" Red snickered, expecting Robin to throw something at him, anything to make him return to normal.

"Red!"

"No, he's right."

"WHAT?" Roy and Red exclaimed together.

"Dude, I was only kidding!"

"No, Red, I should have never gotten caught up with Slade." Robin said, his eyes downcast. "Maybe he _was_ too old for me…"

"Rob! What are you saying? That your going to leave Slade?" Speedy shouted. "You just got married!"

"Yeah kid!" Red said frantic. "I mean, I was only kidding! I know that Slade is old, but he'd probably be able to keep up longer than all of us…I wouldn't mind a go…he's a hot piece of ass, but…"

"Red SHUT UP!" Speedy snarled in a voice that had Red realize that the situation was far graver than he had first anticipated. Red was a little slow at times.

"Slade's been cheating on me."

There was silence in the room.

Before laughter filled the air. Both archer and thief burst into fits of laughter, tears pouring from their eyes.

"Are…are we talking about the same Slade?" Red X said, bursting into hysterics again.

"Yeah Rob, are you sure you just haven't been getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah! We all know what happens when you don't get enough in the sack when the Big guy is gone." Red kindly pointed out. "But seriously, I don't think that the man who has been gunning for you for, how many years? Would suddenly cheat on you. Cheat and other lover, is not a phrase nor word in that guy's dictionary."

"I have proof."

"What proof?" Roy said, a little more sober.

"Pictures." Robin whispered, the knife twisting in his chest again. "It makes sense…he's been distant lately, going on missions that he doesn't want me to be a part of…That's when he's been doing it, meeting _her_."

"Her?" Red asked, his own laughter dimming as well.

"Yes. There are pictures of them kissing or hugging…it …it was disgusting. I've never felt more sick in my life!" Robin spat out bitterly.

"Are you sure…I mean…"

"Yes Roy…I'm damn _fucking _sure."

There was silence again.

"Wow." Red breathed out. "Slade is a dumb fuck…who would give up that piece of ass? I mean just look at it…all round and fir--"

Speedy growled and punched Red in the head.

Robin just shook his head, not wanting to talk about this anymore. He had to pack his things, figure out some place that he could go for the time being. He'd confront Slade, which the man would tell him he had, and then he'd leave. Find a place of his own…

_________________

"Sir, you really should see this…" Samson said, swearing up and down that he would move to another base, should Slade not listen to him. There were bigger things to worry about at the moment than the events that were _supposed_ to go down…

"I must prepare for this afternoon." Slade glared at the man who matched his own height, but looked so small. "All other concerns are to be put on hold, I must--"

"PAPA!" Red shouted, coming into the room, having _supposed_ to have met the man here once he returned to set up for the afternoon _events. _

"Sir!"

"Samson, if you do not…"

"Dad, we have a problem!"

"Sir!"

"Robin is freaking out…

"There is something you should see…"

"…and he's got this crazy idea in his head that…"

"It might be the reason why everything is crazy around…"

"_SILENCE."_

Silence ensued.

"The kid thinks you've cheated on him!" Red blurted out, making both larger males turn to him. "He's packing his shit…he might already be gone! It took Roy and I a little while to realize that he found…_the room_…with the picture boxes…and Roy went to find him to explain what was happening."

"What?…" Red hadn't ever seen Slade look so lost.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Sir!" Samson said in a clipped tone, producing the picture that had fallen from Robin's hands. "He had this picture when he came in here a few days ago. He was furious, almost took my life, but you never answered the call. I tried to explain…"

"What picture?" Slade said in a calm tone that suggested, for those who knew him, that he was about to explode into a killing spree.

"For the present me and Speedy are working on, with all the pictures. There were a few of you and your ex-girl friend, Ally or whatever, I threw them in the trash, or so I thought…Robin found them. We tried calling you, but you never answered either. Didn't you get our messages?" Red asked.

"I. Did. Not." Slade growled. "And her name was Addie."

"Well, who cares, Robin was freaking before he found the pictures, but he must have thought, since you look the same in this photo" Red pointed to the picture of the two kissing. "That it must be resent…well, that's what Roy said anyways."

Slade took a moment to process this information.

"So, to recap. My husband is currently thinking that I have cheated on him, with my ex-wife, and may or may not be in the building, on his eighteenth birthday, after seeing a picture that mistakenly ended up in a box full of photo's that were going to be used for a present given to him as at the surprise birthday party that was supposed to be this afternoon, that I have been planning for two weeks?"

Red and Samson glanced at each other before breathing out.

"Uh, kind of, yes." Red said hesitantly.

They never really saw Slade leave, he just kind of vanished.

________________

Robin was just mounting his motorcycle with some of his things, tears glistening down his cheeks, when he heard a rather demonic roar and the underground garage elevator door burst open and the man he hadn't seen in two weeks, step through.

"Slade?" Robin whispered, staring at him through his blurry eyes, a few more tears gliding down his cheeks when he saw the man.

"Robin." Slade said just as softly, his anger receding once he saw the form of his lover. He looked like he had been through hell in back, which he probably had been, Slade realized.

"I was going to be back…I can't really carry all of my things on this bike….and…"

"Robin."

"Don't look at me like that." Robin suddenly shouted. "Like I'm the one making you feel miserable…"

"Robin."

"I get it." Robin said, an octave lower. "I knew this was going to happen…that's why you wanted to wait for me to take the drug…I _get_ it!"

"It's a simple misunderstanding."

Robin shook his head, not wanting to listen to the man's words, but finding his heart calling out to the man he loved so much.

"He's telling the truth Robin!" Roy suddenly said from the elevator. "It was an accident! Why don't you come upstairs and we'll talk about this!"

"No!" Robin screamed, revving the bike and flying through the garage and out into the opening.

Neither saw Slade move, but suddenly he was in the teen's path, Robin, swerved to the side so he wouldn't hit the man, fell from the bike and soared through the air, while the bike was pushed into a cement wall. Slade caught his young lover and held him in a death grip.

"No!" Robin screamed again, pushing, punching, kicking, hyperventilating, trying desperately to get the man to let go. "Let go! You bastard! LET GO!"

This kept up for a few more minutes, Slade not letting up, before Robin finally slumped against the man, tears flowing from his blue orbs.

"Why…" Robin blubbered out, holding on to his husband.

"I never cheated on you. Those pictures were of Addie, you remember her, my ex-wife?"

"They were resent!" Robin breathed out, glaring up at the man. "I saw you kissing her! There were other pictures too! Don't lie to me!"

"Robin." Speedy whispered.

"No, leave me alone, all of you. I knew this was going to happen."

"Robin." Slade tried this time, using all the authority in his voice. Robin stiffened before becoming quiet. "Have I ever lied to you?"

There was a bit of silence before Robin softly said . "…no."

"We'll go upstairs, and I'll show you exactly how this is a misunderstanding."

_______________

"…so, we decided to make you a scrap book of the different aspects and adventures of yours and Slade's relationship, for a birthday present! The picture box had a few photos of before Slade had met you, with his ex-wife. I thought I had thrown them in the trash." Roy explained, after Red, Slade, and Robin were all standing in the small room that had contained the photos.

"they were by the trash can, on the floor." Robin mumbled, standing a bit away from Slade.

"See, Slade might not have changed since the picture, but see that laptop in the photo?" Roy explained, being the ever insightful. "Look at the date and time, it says in the corner."

Robin stared hard at the picture and Robin could faintly make out the date, it said _January 3rd__ 2000_.

Robin stared at Slade for a moment, processing the information, hugging himself for protection.

"I think I want to be alone." Robin said quietly, passing Slade on the way, his hand ghosting over the man's waist. "I believe you all, I just want to be alone."

He promptly left the room, making his way towards his and Slade's bathroom. He felt he deserved a long, relaxing bubble bath. With jet's and everything.

_______________

Half an hour later, Slade entered the bathroom, noticing that his lover had fallen asleep in the hot-tub sized bath, leaning on the ledge. It was a rather arousing sight, his face flushed red, hair tousled…water dripping into every crevice, sliding between his butt cheeks….

"Robin?" Slade said, beginning to remove his own clothing. The jet's had kept the water at a perfectly warm temperature, and Slade took advantage of his husband sleeping form and got into the tub behind him, pulling his naked body against his own equally naked torso.

Robin moaned softly, but stayed asleep, curling up against Slade's chest, sighing softly.

The man frowned, letting out a breath of air. He hadn't realized how close he had been at loosing Robin…_again_. It had been the same feeling he felt when he realized that Robin had left him, before he figured out that his memories had been erased.

The man tightened his hold on the boy, closing his eye softly before opening it again. He let himself relax, everything was going to be fine. Robin realized that it had been a misunderstanding, and even though the party had been effectively cancelled, he still wanted his partner to have at least something memorable about today, other depressing events aside.

"Robin." Slade purred, running his hands over the ex-hero's chest.

"Mm?"

Slade chuckled.

"Little bird."

"Slade?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe the term is called bathing."

Robin scowled, now becoming fully awake, noticing that he was sitting chest deep in water, leaning against his husband.

"I see that."

Slade grinned before capturing the boy's lips with his own. Robin felt everything explode inside of him, in a rush of pleasure, hate, depression, and loneliness all combining into one. The teen groaned and deepened the kiss, moving up so he was above the man.

"I'm sorry."

Robin gasped at the apology, moving away so he could stare down at the man. "It's just…you've been so distant…and…"

"I was planning your surprise birthday party." Slade explained. "The ambush that had been planned in Alaska had taken me by surprise. I did not intend to have left you for that long."

Robin laughed. He really laughed.

"I'm so silly."

"Your feelings were completely understandable." Slade grinned. "I really meant it when I said that I would make it up to you once I returned. I plan to fulfil that promise."

Robin smiled a bit shakily.

"I also meant what I said about you belonging to me. You are _mine_. I would never let you go."

"You are also mine as well." Robin smirked, running his hand down the man's chest. He was still a bit shaken about the whole ordeal. But, he was slowly getting over it.

"That I am."

"Now, you have some things to make up to me!" Robin leered, his hands wrapping themselves around the man he loved.

"Your shaking."

"Thank you Captain obvious."

"Just for that, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you wont be able to get out of bed for a week." Slade growled.

"Is that a promise?"

_____________________

A week later, things had gone back to normal. Robin was still a little bit shaky, but Slade had made sure to burn anything even remotely related to his former wife. The couple were currently walking down the hallway, arguing about the supposed heist that they were going to be pulling off tomorrow.

"I still think from the top would be best. They wouldn't see us coming…and…"

"They'll be expecting a move like that." Slade said. "Well breech the building from the first floor, making our way up."

"But that'll take longer!" Robin whined.

"Yes, but it's logical. Rather than put ourselves into a position that could potentially get ourselves killed."

Robin snorted. "Right and I--"

They had just opened the door to the dinning hall and…

"SURPRISE!!!"

"Huh?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM!" Speedy and Red both shouted afterwards. There were at least thirty people there, presents littering a rather large table, Sarah had just finished decorated another huge table full of food.

Robin grinned and wrapped his arm around Slade's waist.

"We got you lots of sex toy's mum!" Red grinned, making everyone in the place groan, and Speedy slap him in the head.

Robin just laughed.

________________

**A/N: **Yes I know! It doesn't do Wynja justice, but I tried. I know the characters weren't really that much in character, at least to the way she writes them…but like I said, I tried! T.T! I really hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't want to write the sex scene, because I have a different writing style than her and I didn't want to take away from it anymore than I already had.

*shifty eyes* I might have just potentially killed the beloved Terms-universe! Forgive me!!!!


	7. Not Into Little Boys

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: This is Slash peoples.**

**A/N: **So, I had this kicking around in my folder of unfinished drabbles (there is like 20 in there) and decided I wanted to finish it. It's about sixteen pages. So, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Robin jump on top of another building, thanking all gods that he had decided to equipped his mask with a night vision function. Although, with it, it was still difficult to see through the storming rain, fierce wind, and pitch blackness.

The teen continued to slowly make his way across town, towards the Titan Tower. But, at this rate, no matter how fast he could run, it would still take him at least an hour to get home. He didn't especially favour catching a cold when he had crime to deal with everyday. Fuck those bastard villains for dragging their fight all the way across town. He couldn't even call the Tower because his communicator had been destroyed in the fight.

There was a sound from down below and the Boy Wonder almost smiled, well, Batman had always said when stuck, use all available resources around you.

_Guess I'm taking a bus_, Robin mused thoughtfully. He jumped down and ventured towards the two passengers that were gaining access to the bus, before entering himself.

As he proceeded on and stood in front of the handsome bus driver, he suddenly realized that he hadn't any money, at least any change.

"Crap."

"Ha-ha, I know that expression anywhere, you don't have any money, do you?" The bus driver grinned, taking in the form of the boy who everyone in the city knew of.

"Yeah…it was kind of a last minute decision…" Robin admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." The man smiled. "After all, it's the least I can do. Not too often I get to talk to Robin of the Titans."

Robin blushed softly. "Well, thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it."

____________

Robin yawned softly while walking down the aisle, there were about twenty people on the bus, apparently all having the night shift at work because it was now almost quarter to one in the morning. He made it down the back and noticed that only one man was sitting there, by himself, with no one around him for about six seats up.

_Weird, maybe he smells_, the teen snickered in his head and decided to sit next to him. Besides, the window seat looked comfy.

The hero sat down on a seat next to the man in the very back of the bus, suddenly exhausted out of his mind, and drenched like you wouldn't believe. It was beginning to make him cranky, especially since spandex wasn't comfortable to begin with, least of all when it was wet.

Robin crossed his arms over his chest and took in the person sitting next to him.

_Why is his hair so white and yet he doesn't look to be any older than thirty-five_, the hero mentally asked himself.

The man's hair was indeed pure white, but with small gelled spiked tips at the front. His left eye was tinted grey, with his other eye occupied with a black eye patch. His face was neutral with a white goatee curved around his mouth and chin, in a very attractive and clean way.

"Like what you see?" The man spoke, in a tone that subconsciously made the teen shiver in pleasure.

"Sorry…" Robin mumbled, looking away and curling up against the window, it would be a long bus ride after all, but at least he was out of the rain.

"I'm not into little boys."

"I'm not…" Robin half-shouted, before stopping himself, noticing that the man was smirking at him. "Whatever." He crossed his arms and pouted.

The man half turned towards him, giving the Boy Wonder a better glance at his profile. He was very attractive…everything seemed to scream power, dominance, and strength.

_Just up my alley_, Robin's perverted side spoke, before it was hushed.

"Not that you roaming the city is unorthodox at this time of night, but what's a little hero doing riding a bus? Motorcycle not up to par?"

The teen stared the man for sometime, wondering why he seemed so mysterious…

"Being fixed." Robin mumbled, his head resting against the cold window glass, his arms hugging himself for warmth. It wasn't until the teen heard a chattering sound that he realized he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Here." The man offered, holding out a rather large black sweater.

"Um…thanks?" Robin sighed, not in the mood to decline like he usually would. He was just too tired and cold.

"What happened to it?" The man asked.

"Huh?"

There was a soft chuckle. "You look ready to pass out."

"Fighting crime will do that to you." Robin grinned cheekily at the man who only smirked at him.

"What happened to the bike?" The mysterious person asked again.

"It was destroyed in a blast, rather nasty one, at Pier twenty-seven by the docks."

"I heard about that. That Slade fellow was involved, was he not?" The man inquired carefully.

Robin tensed, turning to look out the window. "Yeah, you could say that."

"You don't like him much."

"How can you tell?" The teen questioned sarcastically.

"You tense right up, looks like you want to slit his throat."

"He's my arch foe…although, looks can be deceiving." Robin smiled softly, resting his head back against the window, letting his words be digested.

"So, there is more to this story than meets the eye?" The man grinned looking very interested.

The Boy Wonder yawned and curled up in the sweater. There was still about half an hour 'till the bus reached his destination. But, he didn't mind, it was nice to finally be able to talk to someone, even if that someone happened to be a stranger.

"Definitely. But, I'm sure you don't want to be bored with my lame ass story, mister?"

"Wilson." The man claimed.

"Wilson." Robin rolled the name off his tongue and smiled softly. "I like it."

"Glad you approve…now, do tell, I'm curious."

"Well, it all started back two years ago, when I was sixteen, Slade forced me into an apprenticeship, and at the time I hated him for it." Robin began, the words pouring out of him, never before having been able to explain this to anyone. "But, once I was rescued, we'll say, I found out in that month I had been with him, I had grown two times stronger. It made me question my abilities as a hero and fighter, if you can understand that."

"I'm following."

"Right, well, Slade has a tendency to lay down double meanings and I was always second guessing his motives. Well, some of them, others it was plain to see that he wanted me for an apprentice, but other times….he…_well_…" Robin stuttered, not sure how to tell someone this.

"You mean sexual meanings?" Wilson finished for him.

"Well yeah, and at the time, I was freaked out, not to mention disgusted. It's like finding out your father has the hots for you…you don't know whether or not to be scared or run to the nearest bathroom to throw up."

"And you were disgusted by these things, no doubt." The man mumbled.

"Well, at first I was." Robin declared, a small blush forming on his features. He expected Wilson to scrunch his nose in disgust or pity, but the man only stared at him, awaiting the rest of the story. It was a bit unnerving to have someone who seemed to focus on him so intently. It reminded him of…

"At first?" Wilson brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I was freaked out by all of it. But after a few months, I began feeling…well, some of the same things." The teen huffed. "It's not like I could control it, I really didn't want to have sexual feelings for that man… of _all _people. But, what can I do?"

"Despite what you may think, I can relate to your current situation."

"Can you really? Cause I feel like this is something only crazy people are supposed to feel. It's not normal." Robin explained.

"Of course it's not normal, but like you said, there isn't anything you or I can do about that." Wilson chuckled suddenly. "I wonder what Slade would think, should those feelings be known to him."

Robin laughed too. "I don't know, he's like me in a way, and I cannot _believe_ I just said that, but oh well…he likes the challenge, and I don't think he'd know what to do if I let him win. The game would be over, it'd be like loosing but in another form, you know?"

"I do. The game would be won and all that planning would have been wasted for nothing, as if he'd been handed the victory. That probably wouldn't settle with him, that's for sure."

Robin snorted. "I would love to see his face…well, I've always wanted to see his face, I can't even imagine what it would look like though."

"Perhaps you'll get that chance, someday at least."

"Maybe, although I'm sure I'd have to show him my identity first in order for that to happen. But, he is a man of blunt honestly, I know he wouldn't lie." Robin mused out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm blabbing on and on…"

"I'm quite enjoying it, Robin."

The teen grinned.

"I've never done that before."

"Done what?" Wilson asked.

"Spill my heart out, and you're a stranger, that makes it double the weirdness. But, thanks for listening, means a lot."

The man just smiled slightly. "You are quite welcome. It's not everyday you get to talk to the Leader of the Teen Titans, I enjoyed it, especially since someone of your calibre seems to have normal issues, just like us common folk."

"Well…" Robin blushed. "I _am_ human."

"That you are." Wilson leered suddenly, causing Robin to flush even more, turning back to the window.

"It's just frustrating." The teen said after a moment, his eyes closed behind the mask.

"As it should be. Nothing ever comes easy."

"I wish it did." Robin pouted, making the man laugh out loud. "No seriously, it would make life, or at least mine, so much easier."

"But the hardships are worth it in the end." Wilson thought for a moment, turning back towards the teen who was looking at him intently. "Example being, here I was having a bad day, when you ventured onto the bus. The hardship of the day was worth it, to have this conversation."

Robin blushed again. "Your weird."

"Your blushing."

The teen's face flushed brighter.

Wilson chuckled, before glancing towards the opposite side. "Well, this is my stop."

Robin frowned, before realizing that this, was indeed, his stop as well.

The man rung the buzzer, indicating he wanted to get off, before noticing that the boy was slowly getting to his feet as well.

"Your stop as well?"

"Yeah." Robin mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

_______________

The rain had finally let up, but it was still cold. Robin shivered, even under the sweater, exiting the bus. Noticing that Titan's Tower stood about half a mile over the water.

"You'll freeze to death if you don't hurry home." Wilson said after a moment of silence.

For some reason Robin didn't want to leave the man just yet.

"Yeah…"

"Something wrong?" The man asked.

Robin flushed again. "I just…um…"

Suddenly the man was a lot closer that should be comfortable, but strangely the teen didn't mind one bit.

"Yes?"

"Did…I mean…well…"

"Do you know that Café down the street, called Perks?" Wilson asked casually.

Robin nodded.

"Let's meet there, tomorrow night, eight-thirty."

The teen could only nod again, watching silently as the man turned away, a smile gracing his features, leaving the area.

_____________

"You ok man?" Cyborg asked quietly, once the teen had made it inside, the only one still left up. He'd been worried about their leader and until he showed up home, the half-man refused to go to sleep. Sometimes Robin did some crazy things when he was left to his own devices.

"Huh? Oh, Cy, hey, yeah I'm alright." Robin smiled softly, which Cyborg grinned at.

"They roughed you up a bit?" The metal man snickered.

"Pfft, no way." Robin smirked.

"Is that why you had a grin on your face, the size of Gotham?" Cyborg asked playfully, hitting the other teen in the arm.

"I did not!" Robin glared, but it didn't reach the smile on his lips. "I'll have you know I met someone, on the bus."

"Is that his sweater?"

Robin flushed. "I was cold, he offered it to me."

"_Suuuuuure_." Cyborg made kissing sounds and the teen growled.

"Go to sleep Cy!"

"Aw come'on!"

Robin didn't answer him, only made his way towards his own bedroom, knowing that if any villains so much as made him wake up before noon, there would be bloodshed.

_________________

The teen grinned once he awoke, feeling that today was going to be a good day. It was almost lunch time, but he felt that he deserved the sleep, after all, he hadn't fallen asleep until at least three last night. He rolled over on his side and smiled, before getting up and heading towards the shower. His team was probably wondering where he was, but he really didn't care at the moment.

* * *

Robin ventured out of the bathroom. Humming softly, thinking about tonight.

"You always were a neat freak."

In the times to come, the teen would deny that he screamed like a girl. But, for now, he wanted to calm his ragging heart. He stared at the man in front of him, wonder and amazement gracing his features.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Robin glared, not feeling very intimidating since he was only wearing a towel.

"Visiting."

"Um…Why?"

"I haven't seen you in a year Richard."

Robin stared at Bruce Wayne, making a face at the name. "It's Robin now."

"I'll always know you as Richard."

"Whatever." The teen huffed, making his way over towards his closet and beginning to get dressed. "I'm actually in a good mood, don't ruin it."

"You need to let go of past events. Don't you remember that one time that I apologized?" Bruce said seriously.

"No…You've never apologized." Robin glared, and Bruce grinned. "That might work on Alfred, but not me Bruce."

"Damn."

The teen couldn't help but chuckle. He put on black jeans and a red top.

"No crime-fighting today?" Bruce asked curiously. The man himself, wasn't wearing his Batman costume, but Robin's team knew who each of them were.

"Well no…" Robin said a bit sheepishly. "I'm meeting someone tonight actually."

Bruce immediately picked up on the odd behaviour.

"Oh, who is she?" The man began to smirk, crossing his arms over his chest, and sitting on the teen's bed while he gelled his hair.

"He."

"He?" The multi-billionaire asked quietly, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Mhmm." Robin mumbled coming out of the bathroom, his hair sexy.

"You're dating a boy?" Bruce asked.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out, and he's not a kid Bruce, he's a man."

"_What?"_

"Yes."

"I forbid it. No child of mine will date a man."

"Excuse me?" Robin glared. "You don't _dictate_ me anymore. Actually, your in _my_ home, I have every right to throw you out of here. I never knew you were a goddamned homophobe."

"No, Richard… I don't care if your gay!" Bruce began to say. "How old is this man?"

"I have no idea!" Robin growled, his fist clenched. "It's not a date!"

"I forbid it…he's too old…"

"Get out."

"What?" Bruce said appalled.

"Get out of my room. We're right back to were we started Bruce…three years ago. I might have taken a hissy fit back then, but now I'm telling you, like a mature adult, which I am, legally by the way, to get out of my room."

"This isn't a good idea."

"Bruce, leave."

"Richard!"

Robin growled and, since the man wouldn't leave, left his own room, trying to distances himself as far away from his infuriating ex-partner as he could.

___________________

The teen grumbled as he was entering the living room, before stopping short and taking a sniff of the air. Was that has browns and bacon that he smelt?

"Master Richard!"

Robin glanced around the room and gasped when he saw the frail but strong form of Alfred.

"Alfred." Robin yelled happily, running over and giving the man a hard hug. Alfred made sound that could be distinguished as a yelp or a sob, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't seen his old friend in years, since he'd left the manor, all those years ago.

"It's so _good_ to see you Master Richard. I have missed you so."

"I've missed you too." Robin grinned, still hugging him.

Bruce came in a moment later, about to say something. But, seeing the sight of his adopted son so happy, something he hadn't seen in so long, just made whatever he had to say, push to the back of his mind.

His team had just watched the scene with growing trepidation, not knowing how the events would unfold. Sometimes Robin was like a ticking bomb, they just counted the time until it would explode. They knew the rocky past their leader and his mentor had before he had moved to Jump City…

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went relatively well. Bruce kept his mouth quiet about the evenings events, while Robin gave Alfred and his mentor a tour of their place. Beast Boy and Starfire pestered the crime-fighter with questions about clothing, catch phrases, and other such nonsense, until the man made a quick getaway.

* * *

"What time are you leaving man?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Ten minutes, he said to meet him there at eight-thirty." Robin grinned cheekily.

"Why do I have a feeling your getting lucky tonight?" Cyborg snickered. Robin glared and punched Cy in the arm.

"Shut up! I'm so not."

"Suuuuuure."

Robin decided to just give up.

___________________

Thankfully, Cyborg had distracted Bruce enough to allow for Robin to escape unnoticed. Something that he was grateful for, that's for sure. He didn't want his pestering father-figure to interfere, which he undoubtedly would.

"Robin."

The teen in question turned towards the voice and a smile and blush graced his features when he spotted Wilson waiting by the coffee shops door.

"Hi." The teen grinned, standing in front of him.

"I suppose I should be grateful that the villain population decided to take a break today, otherwise I might not have seen you tonight, and I was _so_ looking forward to seeing you." Wilson purred.

Robin flushed bright red. "I'm glad too."

"Excellent. Now, I believe coffee is in order."

The teen could only smile and be led inside the café.

___________________

"…Then she blasted Cy through the door, because she thought he was trying to steal Beast Boy's tooth when we told him that there was such thing as the tooth fairy."

Wilson chuckled and took a bit of his apple pie that he had ordered.

"So, I've been talking all night, tell me about yourself!" Robin's smile was bright and the man stared for a moment, thinking that it was a good look for the teen.

"What would you like to know?"

The teen thought for a moment.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I do numerous things from manufacturing goods, to government consulting."

"Government huh?" Robin grinned, taking a bite of his own pie. "Any conspiracies you can let me in on?"

"Afraid not. It's a rather tedious job. Nothing of fun."

"And you _like_ to have fun."

"Oh yes, Robin, I enjoy having fun." Wilson leered.

The teen blushed softly and took another bite of his pie.

"How old are you?" Robin mumbled softly.

"I'm thirty-five."

"Hmmm."

"Is that not to your liking?" Wilson teased, which cause the teen to flush even redder.

"It's fine!"

"Good."

Robin stared at him, after finishing his desert.

"Are you married?" The teen asked suddenly, eyeing the man's hands and seeing that their was no ring, grinned in satisfaction. "Or girlfriends?"

"Neither. I was married before, long ago. But that's a rather long story." Wilson said, smiling at the teenager in front of him.

"Boyfriends then?"

"I'm not into little boys, Robin."

The hero frowned softly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But, I suppose, it's a good thing that your not a little boy then, hmm?"

The table gained a mouthful of coffee.

__________________

They left the café around ten, having had a great time. Robin didn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself.

"At the risk of sounding unorthodox, would you like to come back to my place?" Wilson asked with a small grin.

Robin eyed the man, really not wanting to leave him just yet, but those morals that had been ploughed into his head for so long shouting at him. Never go to a strangers home!

"It's purely innocent. I thought we might watch a movie, and it's too late to go to a theatre. I've enjoyed our time together and I'd been sad to see it end so soon."

The teen bit the bottom of his lip, but otherwise nodded his head.

_________________

Wilson's home was very roomy. It was like a mini-mansion on the other side of town. But there wasn't another person in sight, no housekeepers or butlers. Robin didn't know if that thought made him feel good or bad.

They would be all alone.

Wilson ushered him into a small living room, with a plasma-flat TV screen and a rather large black leather couch.

"Make yourself at home. Are you hungry? I've got lots of goodies."

"I would do anything for some popcorn, if you have it?" Robin smiled, stretching out on the couch, his shirt rising and showing off his belly to the man who was still standing.

Wilson leered and grinned but didn't comment on the teen's choice of words. "Of course, what fully stocked kitchen doesn't come equipped with popcorn."

The teen grinned. "My father had never been one for junk food. So, I splurge whenever I can."

"Well, I'll be glad to corrupt you." Wilson smirked, making his way out of the room.

_________________

They had chosen GI Joe as the movie, since the man had paper view and was able to watch new release movie on his television. Robin couldn't help but think Channing Tatum was fucking hot. Although, probably not as hot as the man who was sitting next to him on the couch.

The popcorn had been devoured, and now it just left a few cans of soda, which had been downed after a half-an hour of the movie. Robin was so focused on the movie that he didn't notice that Wilson had moved close to him, and now had his arm wrapped around his waist.

But he was forced to notice when the man began to thumb his sides, very suggestively, might I add. Robin blushed.

"What are you doing?" The teen said softly, looking up at the man.

"Watching a movie."

"I…I mean…"

Wilson finally looked towards the hero, a grin on his features. His hand began to get bolder, and before Robin new it, his nipples were being squeezed, under his shirt.

"You …you said…" The teen gasped.

"Come here." The man's voice left no room for argument, or that's what Robin tried to tell himself as he was lifted up and placed in the man's lap. Wilson cupped the hero's neck and pulled him forward, planting a kiss on his soft but, oh so luscious lips.

"I…"

"Don't worry. I would never rape you." Wilson stated, his mouth leaving the boy's mouth and venturing towards his neck, nipping and sucking on it. Robin panted and squirmed.

"…innocent…" Robin tried to explain that the man had said none of this would be involved if he had come over, but his body just didn't want to vouch for that at the moment.

"Yes, you are." The man said licking the teen's collarbone.

The hero moaned softly.

"It's not the same though, is it?" Wilson said in his ear. "You'd rather I be Slade. Pressing you against a wall, fucking you roughly, almost tearing you apart, from the inside out. But, you'd love it. I know you would."

"I…don't…I …"

"…you wish that I would throw you down, dominate you in such a way that you'd cry out in orgasm at the mere thought of it later."

Wilson's advanced towards Robin's crotch and a hand ghosted over his jeans. There was a small bulge there, but simply not satisfying. The hand pulled down the zipper, releasing the semi-hard cock.

"Remember what I said, on the bus? I asked, what do you think Slade would do, should he find out your feelings?

"Ye…yeah…"

"Well, my little bird, I would probably do this."

___________________

Robin never knew such a sound was possible of escaping him. Being sucked off was one thing, but finding out that Slade was the one doing it. Well, it was no wonder that two minutes later, his cum was filling the villain's mouth, and he was bucking, thrashing and screaming his pleasure to the world.

"Sl…Slade?" Robin mumbled, as he was picked up and carried into the bedroom.

"Yes Robin?"

"I hate you." The teen moaned.

"Sure you do."

The door promptly shut after them. Robin was in for one _long_ night. Not that _he _was complaining.

_________________

"_You did what_?" Bruce bellowed the next morning when Robin walked into Titan's Tower.

"I spent the night at his place."

"I thought you said it wasn't a date?" Bruce snarled.

"I hadn't know it was. It just kind of happened." Robin said, a blush on his face.

"Just kind of happened?" The millionaire screeched, like it was the end of the world.

"Bruce."

"How irresponsible…"

"Bruce."

"…what if he had an STD…"

"Bruce?"

"…He wont have a penis anymore…"

"_Bruce?"_

"…he has another thing coming…."

"BRUCE?" Robin screamed.

"What?"

"I need to lay down. I can barely walk."

Meaningless to say, Bruce was close to fainting when the teen left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hahahah! Yeah, Bruce and Alfred made an appearance. I've been getting a few requests for him to be in my story, but it just wouldn't fit. So, I decided to do a drabble instead!

But, yes. I'm posting the Halloween drabble right after this one, plus I'm going to finish writing two more drabbles, and then I might write the rest of my next chapter to my story. Haven't decided.

By the way, one of the drabbles I'm going to finish, it's a Red/Robin…YES! Because people have been sending me messages going "WRITE RED/ROB SMEX" So I have to obey, right? Right!

Love,

Jayto


	8. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: No REAL Slash, like hardcore Slade on Robin, but it's funny :D **

**A/N: **So, yes, this is soooo late. But things have been crazy around where I am, so I haven't had time to write or post or anything. I'm just getting all that done today. So, expect some updates soon. ESPECIALLY since I have Sunday through Wednesday off starting after tomorrow. So, it's time to write like crazy.

* * *

"Are you really going out for Halloween dressed like _that_?" Raven asked dryly.

Robin could only grin and waved it off. "Of course, I think it's hilarious!"

"It is most laughable." Starfire chimed in, making Raven roll her eyes.

"Well, no one can say that you're not the life of the party anymore." Beast Boy snickered.

"Thanks." Robin glared, folding his hands behind his back, in a somewhat taunting gesture.

The others stared at their leader in awe, before bursting into fits of laughter. Robin chuckled, knowing that his plan had worked.

"I don't know what's more scary." Cyborg began, eyeing the smaller boy in front of him, before poking the orange and black mask Robin was sporting. "The fact that you are wearing this or that you play the character so well."

"Although, Slade isn't that short." Beast Boy giggled.

The other's burst into hysterics again. Robin only stood with narrowed eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, before saying:

"I hope you all choke on your candy."

___________________

Children flooded the streets of Jump City, dressed in costumes galore, proceeding to different houses, knocking on scary looking doors, and trick or treating for goodies. All the while everyone seemed to be having a great time.

The Titan's moved through the crowds unnoticed since they were in costume as well.

Robin had decided, as some sick joke, to dress up as Slade. If it wasn't for his small size, you would really think it was the villain who was trick-or-treating with them. The teen had designed the costume to the best of his capability. The belts and buckles didn't just look good, they were chalked full of actual weapons. Even on Halloween, the teen leader never took any chances.

Cyborg had decided to dress up as a red crayon. There was a pylon-looking decoration on top of his head, acting as the tip of the crayon.

Raven, had decided to dress up as a man. She was wearing a black suit, with a white tie, black dress shoes, and an eye-maniacal in her left orb. There was a drawn on moustache to complete the look.

Beast Boy had decided to do a cross-over between a zombie and a ninja. It was somewhat hard to tell where one or the other began, but he was unmistakably dead-looking.

And Starfire had decided to dress up as Robin. Thinking that she was rather clever, for having chosen such a thing, that she would be the only one who would have thought of the idea.

However, once the team had made their way outside, it seemed that every one out of three kids were wearing store-bought Robin costumes. The alien had frowned and drooped her eyes, but the teen leader had reassured her that she looked the best. That had her shouting in glee and happiness.

"You've got quite the fan-base." Raven kindly pointed out.

Robin smirked, motioning with his hand to a group of girls who were wearing Raven costumes. "Seems you do too."

The two teens grinned at each other before making their way towards the next house.

_________________

"Dude, we have _so _much candy!" Beast Boy shouted in triumph, raising his pillow case full of all sorts of goodies. Cyborg grinned and snatched the case away from the changeling, causing said green-teen to go into hysterics trying to get it back, morphing into a gorilla and chasing the half-man down the street.

"I'll be leaving now." Raven said, disappearing, apparently to the Tower.

Starfire smiled at Robin.

"I will assist Beast Boy."

"You do that, I've still got one more house I want to do." Robin chuckled, watching the alien girl smile softly and fly after the fighting duo.

__________________

Robin hummed softly to himself, walking through the streets, having finished for the night. It had been too tempting to do a few more homes before heading back to the Tower. His bag was rather full, and it was getting a bit heavy to carry, but it was well worth it.

The teen grinned and entered an alley way, not wanting to bother with walking on the streets. He jumped on top of a dumpster and then ricochet off the brick wall onto the roof above.

Robin smirked to himself, when he was good, he was good.

"What are you supposed to be?" Said a clipped voice behind him. Robin tensed slightly, recognising the voice immediately. The teen was suddenly glad that he had built a voice scrambler into the mask and promptly turned it on by pressing a small button built into the suit belt. The hero wasn't _too_ paranoid…_nooo_…

"Hmm?"

"I'm not amused."

"Nice Slade costume!" Robin grinned cheekily, deciding to play the amused kid for a moment. He turned and gazed at the six-foot-five giant in front of him, knowing that this was indeed, the real Slade, but he didn't want to give away his position just yet. It might raise a few unwanted questions, questions that he wasn't even ready to realize himself at the moment.

"_Costume?" _The villain sounded offended and angry at the same time. "I'll have you know, _child_, that this is no trivial, over-sold, traditional cheap article of clothing you can find in a store. I'm the _real_ thing."

Robin resisted the urge to snort at the child comment. He was seventeen, that _definitely_ didn't make him a child.

"The real Slade huh?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you haven't killed me yet?" Robin questioned, trying to hide the enormous smirk resting on his features.

"I--" Slade stopped short for a moment and narrowed his eyes. The hero only put his hands behind his back, mocking the villain's usually posture to the Tee. "That's a good question. I _must_ change that."

Robin had expected the man to lash out shortly after he had appeared. But, apparently Slade hadn't expected the hero to flip backwards and send a rather hard kick into the man's torso, sending him crashing into a chimney.

Robin stared, somewhat shocked that he had gotten that good of a hit in. Slade stood up and seemed just as surprised, before he growled low in his throat and lunged at the young teen.

The boy grinned and dropped the bag of candy, the fight was on.

_________________

They fought for a good ten minutes before Slade suddenly realized that he wasn't fighting any _ordinary_ opponent. They way the teenager flipped and glided through the air, reminded him of someone…

"Shouldn't you be _flattered_ or something?" Robin said cockily, barely dogging a punch to the head. "I mean, I dressed as you for Halloween, shouldn't that mean something?"

"Perhaps." Slade found himself grinning. "If it indeed meant something, wouldn't you have been grovelling at my feet, as if portraying some fan-girl?"

"Maybe." Robin smirked, sending a series of punches towards the man, but they never hit. "You haven't given me much opportunity to though."

"Your not a girl are you?" Slade asked suddenly, dogging a round-house kick.

"Why, don't beat up little girls?" Robin snickered, flipping backwards and out of the way of a kick.

"Well, it wouldn't be very moral-standing." Slade snorted. "I have no issue killing a girl."

"Then what is it?"

"Research. I would like to know who you are before I kill you."

"Oh I see. You wouldn't just leave my poor girlie body lying on the cold cement floor. I at least deserve to be taken to the police with a note or some such thing." Robin said, backing up a bit.

"I'll _think_ about it."

Robin whined. "But that always means _no_!"

Slade found the corners of his mouth twitching. This didn't really seem like a fight anymore. Rather a simple spar, with added conversation.

"Well, you'd never know, either way."

Robin pouted and Slade could practically hear it. "But you're a man of your word. I know you wouldn't lie to little ol' me."

"You seem to know an awful lot about me." The villain snorted, a kick hitting the teen in the chest, sending him crashing towards the edge of the building. Robin chuckled, picking himself up.

"I'm your biggest fan! It's my duty to know everything about you, Fan-girls are stalkers you know." Robin snickered. "Wow, this armour really does soften the blow. That's kind of cheap, don't you think?" The hero glared.

"It's logical. Why would I allow any weaknesses." Slade grinned ignoring the taunt, before his eye narrowed. "You're wearing real armour?"

"Well of course I am, it's logical, doesn't allow for weaknesses." Robin mocked.

"Where did you get the design for my _outfit_!" Slade said, deathly cold, suddenly becoming very angry. He ran towards the hero, grabbed him around the throat and thrust him against the brick floor…or ceiling, depending on how you looked at it.

"Not that hard to figure out." Robin wheezed out.

"No games."

"But I thought you loved games!"

"Regardless I--"

Suddenly something blared through the air, causing both parties to glance down at the teen's hip, where the sound had come from.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice broke through the communicator. "Robin, come in, where have you gone?"

"Robin?" Slade hissed, reaching for the mask, and pulling it from the heroes face. Robin's own usual masked face stared back at him and the villain let the teen free.

The Titan's leader grinned, before reaching for the communicator.

"Yeah, I'm here." Robin began. "I wont be home 'till late, just out taking a walk, be back in a few hours."

"But Robin--"

"Night Star."

* * *

Slade stared at the boy for a long while, studying the hero closely.

"Well, well, well…"

Robin looked away a blush on his face.

"Now, I know what your thinking. But, your wrong."

"Really?" Slade smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not some fan-girl out to earn my attention?"

"Nope."

"Ah, a fan-_boy_ then?"

"Right I--NO!"

Slade only grinned, advancing on the teenager who had been backed up into a brick chimney. Robin tried to look for an escape, but really couldn't find one at the moment. The villain was _way_ too close.

"You never answered my question."

Robin stared at the man for a moment, wondering what he was talking about.

"About the armour." Slade filled in for him.

"Oh, well, like I said, it wasn't that hard to figure out." The hero grinned. "I've fought you so many times, I've catalogued the textures and pieces in my memory."

"I see." Slade was even closer this time, his breath puffing over the teen's face. "Trick or Treat."

"What?" Robin breathed out with a short laugh.

"Trick or Treat, is that not customary for such an occasion?"

"Uh…well…yes?" Robin said not really too sure.

"Well?"

Robin looked around, it was about nine o'clock. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, in case there were more kids around. He'd rather not have a bloodbath on his hands, although he didn't know if Slade killed children or not.

_Better not to take that risk…_

"How about we just forget about this?" Robin grinned, slowly beginning to inch his way towards the closets ledge. "Pretend it never happened?"

"I think not."

Slade just had to quell his attempts at escape. He grasped his arm in his own and pulled him forward, so the teen landed against his chest. Robin blushed so hard he thought he would explode. Fucking teenage hormones.

"S…Slade?"

"Yes Little Robin?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin glared at the man, but stayed in his arms nonetheless.

"Waiting for my answer."

"What answer?!"

"Trick or Treat?"

The hero glared at the man. "Can I leave if I answer?"

"Perhaps."

Robin narrowed his mask eyes a fraction.

"Treat." He said, deciding that it was the safest option to go with. Who knows what Slade would pull should he have picked trick. Best not to muddy those waters…no sir.

Boy was _he_ wrong.

* * *

It wasn't for lack of trying, no…because Robin was sure that his jaw was planted firmly on the ground, and it was absolutely _not_ going to pick itself back up. Thankfully, Slade did it for him.

"Shocked?"

"I…and…why?"

"To kiss you of course."

Robin stared at the unmasked man in front of him, amazement, wonder, and disbelief written across his features. He kept switching his gaze to the man and the mask that was decorating the ground.

"_What?"_

Was it weird that the teen felt he would pass out at any second? Not only had Slade taken off his mask, but he was so hot it made Robin mentally groan as he felt every part of him stir. But, to imply…something that the teen hadn't yet allowed himself to feel…to…want…to…do that…it…

"A kiss."

"No."

Slade smirked and Robin gasped out as his cock hardened. The villain grinned, noticing the change in atmosphere…

"You are not kissing me!" The hero growled out, stepping away from the chimney, and moving towards safety. Which at this point was anywhere that the crazy villain was _not._

"Why not?" Slade leered, following his movements. "As a devoted fan-boy I insist. Isn't this something you've fantasized about?"

The blush on Robin's face told some stories, that's for sure.

"I…no…no…your not…_get the hell away from me_!"

"But, I want to be closer."

"Well, I want you…far away." Robin stuttered. Hello, where was the Boy Wonder for god sake? Remember? Robin the hero? Sworn to defend against all those who threatened the city? Hello?

"That's no fun." Slade seemed to pout, but it looked more like a smug smirk. He was now at the ledge, with Robin teetering close to falling off, having no more room.

"Well, fun is overrated." The hero claimed, looking back behind him and gulping when he saw the three story drop.

"Well, then let's do something else."

"Slade…look, I don't think…"

"Oh _Shut up_!" Slade hissed, grabbing the boy around the neck and pulling him into a steamy kiss that Robin was sure he'd never, ever forget.

* * *

The hero was so shocked at the exclamation he didn't react when the man's lips claimed his own, well not in the fashion that he should have. A rather large and lusty moan escaped his plump lips and he arched against the man, his hands finding purchase on the villain's shoulders.

When the kiss ended, Robin breathed out, panting as he tried to restore the breath that left him in hurried gulps.

Slade grinned and replaced his mask, leering at the teen. "Happy Halloween Robin, I'll be sure to stop by during the next holiday…perhaps, with some mistletoe…"

Robin only stared as the villain jumped off the building…

…and then groaned when he noticed the wet spot on the front of his pants.

* * *

A/N: I lost it a couple times, re-reading through this, thinking of Cyborg as a crayon. I just couldn't stop laughing, it might have been because of the sugar high…butttttt…..

Hehehe

I like reviews!!!!

Love,

Jayto.


	9. Dog House

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade and Robin

**Warning: SLASH**

**A/N: **Here is another Terms-Universe for WYNJA! I've got a few other drabbles for that universe, but I just made this one tonight. The inspiration for this drabble, comes from my new puppy dog, who is ten weeks old. After reading this, you can just imagine what I have had to go through lately. I'm never having kids, that's for sure.

I hope you all like it.

* * *

"_What _is _that?"_ Slade said rather coldly, his arms crossed over his chest, eye narrowed.

"Um…ummm…" Red stuttered, before placing a cheeky grin on his face. Speedy giggled nervously, shuffling the bundle in his hands a bit. "A puppy?"

"Absolutely not."

"But Daaaad" Red whined. "He needs a place to stay."

"Yeah, we're leaving town for a week and we need someone to look after him, _pleaaaaaase_?" Speedy pleaded, trying his own puppy eyes.

"No."

"Fine…" Red said, giving Speedy a look. Suddenly Slade didn't feel that safe. The look on the teen's faces was positively evil.

"Ready?" Red grinned.

"Yep."

Both trouble makers took deep breathes, and Slade's eye widened, but it was too late.

"ROBIN!" Was the scream that sounded through the air. It was so loud that the man had to take a step back. If he was any other person, he might have placed his hands over his ears and ran for cover. Robin was on his way…_oh boy_.

* * *

"What?!" Robin shouted coming into the room, full speed. "Who's dead? Where's the bomb…is Slade ok?! Is something on fire?"

Three sets of eyes and Slade's single eye stared at the boy who looked like he almost had a heart attack.

"Umm…" Red said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Dad was being mean!" Speedy whined, making the thief burst into hysterics, followed by Roy quickly after.

"Yeah!" Red said after calming down. "He wont take Archie!"

"Archie?" Robin asked, somewhat peeved that it had been a false alarm.

Suddenly there was a loud bark and all eyes stared at the small black and white puppy that was sitting quite happily in Speedy's arms.

Robin blinked slightly and walked over to the dog that couldn't be any older than ten weeks.

The dog barked again and struggled in Speedy's arms, trying to break free. When it finally escaped it jumped towards Robin and the teen with his quick reflexes caught the puppy, who just licked him all over his face, tail just a wagging.

Robin grinned and giggled, the dog was so…so…_cute_.

"We need someone to watch him for a week." Speedy explained to Robin, who was cuddling the dog as if it were his child, and he were a _very_ possessive mother.

"So, you'll take him?" Red asked.

"Where did you even get it?" Robin asked.

"We found him on the str--"

"We got him from the pound." Speed cut his boyfriend off, both of them looking at each other and smiling cheekily.

Robin turned to Slade, both the teen and the dog having put on their puppy eyes. The man narrowed his eye.

"No."

"Why not?" Robin protested, smiling widely as the dog barked in protest as well.

"We have more important things to do, than baby sit that…thing."

"His name is Archie, Slade" Robin glared.

"Yeah dad, besides, those more important things to do wouldn't happen to be screwing mum, would they?" Red snickered, followed by Roy.

"Probably," Robin rolled his eyes, making Slade snort. "So, you have no defence. Besides, we don't have anything to do for the next couple of days. The next hit isn't until Friday and today is Monday."

Four sets of eyes stared at Slade, pleading.

"Fine."

Robin grinned and kissed his husband, Speedy and Red hollering and whistling in the background. "Besides, what harm can a dog do?"

* * *

The first day wasn't too bad. Robin spent most of the day playing with the dog, even taking it outside to a secluded park to let it run around. Slade kept his distance, knowing that his lover was taken by the small puppy. Besides, _he_ wanted nothing to do with that animal…

By midnight, Robin slowly made his way to bed, very much tired. Speedy had brought over the dog's kennel, toys, and food, so Archie was currently asleep in his small bed, out in the hallway.

"Long day?" Slade asked, sitting up in bed, reading over a few papers.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Robin chirped, climbing into bed. "But, I think I'd rather have some fun with _you_."

"Oh, so you ignore me all day, and then expect to get laid?" Slade snorted, arching an eyebrow.

"Ummmm, yep, that's the plan." Robin grinned, straddling the man, having already taken off his shirt. "_Although_, if your not …_interested_…"

"I never said that." Slade growled in that tone that sent the teen's mind whirling.

"Good, I would be scared if you weren't." Robin teased, already busy sucking the man's own nipples into his mouth. Slade had been naked. Which made life _so_ much easier for Robin. When he was horny, clothing just seemed to get in the way…well, clothing _always_ got in the way.

"Why's that?" The man said huskily. The teen smirked against Slade's skin, moving up and sucking on his neck, causing him to gasp, he loved being able to make his husband loose control. It made him unbelievably hard.

"I would definitely have to kill you." Robin said casually, sucking on Slade's earlobe. Apparently death talk was another turn on spot for Slade because the man hissed softly. "Because you refusing sex? Oh, I would know instantly that you were an impostor."

"Perhaps. But there is one flaw to that plan." Slade said, running his own hands over the teen's harden nipples.

"Wh…what's that?"

"Who would resist having sex with you?" Slade suddenly growled. "Don't think I haven't noticed when we're out on missions, most people can't take their eyes off you."

"Oh…and here I thought they were just being friendly." Robin said a bit too smugly. Slade just had to change that…at the moment, he would prefer the teen screaming…

"_Too_ friendly."

"Somebody's jealous."

"Always." Slade grinned, thrusting upwards, indicating that he was rather hard. "Now, I suggest you take those jeans off, so I can fuck you, or you'll find out just how interested I _am_, as I would pound you so hard you couldn't walk straight for a week."

"Mmmm, promise?"

"Per--"

Robin had just been in the middle of removing the rest of his clothing, when he suddenly heard a rather peculiar sound coming from the other side of the room. Apparently outside the door.

"What is that?" Robin asked, perplexed.

"I believe that would be the animal." Slade said very annoyed.

"Really? Dogs can sound like that?" The teen asked astonished. "It sounds like it's dying."

"It might very well die, should you not proceed with what you were doing." Slade smirked. "I would hate to have to explain to the children it's cause of death."

Robin leered down at the man. "Dead puppy, killed by sexually frustrated man?"

"Something like that."

Robin grinned, deciding that he would ignore the dog. He proceeded to kiss the hell out of his husband.

* * *

The teen was a hairsbreadth away from plunging his tight ass onto the man's noticeably aching cock, when he heard Archie's whining pick up an octave.

"This doesn't feel right."

"I'd say it feels plenty alright, Robin." Slade growled, pushing his hips up, making his head pop into Robin's entrance.

"HEY!" Robin scowled, moving upwards. "I meant about the dog sitting out there…Oh look, now he scratching…Slade I can't do this, he sounds pathetic."

"What?"

"I mean…you know I want to obviously, I just feel--"

There was another sound, this one quite familiar to both parties, as they had heard it plenty of times before.

* * *

The next half-an-hour was rather interesting.

The dog's wailing had been so loud that it had trigger an alarm system, deep within the walls, meant to detect high frequencies. Thus leading to men and women shouting and running around the base, like their heads had been cut off.

Now, about thirty people were all standing in the combat room, staring down at the cause of the alarm. Archie happily barked, prancing over towards Robin, scratching at him, as if he hadn't been the cause of a state-wide panic.

"I can't believe he triggered the alarm." Robin said.

"I seem to remember having to re wire the frequency because someone _else_ was a bit _too_ loud and set the alarm off one too many times." Slade said, smirking at his husband.

There were fits of laughter from some of the braver members of the team, like Samson, Sarah, and Wintergreen. Other's just turned away and covered their mouths. Either way, Robin was mortified.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Robin pouted, arms crossed.

Someone, no one ever found out who, spoke up. "Well, just make _sure_ your quiet about it…"

It caused the entire room to burst into hysterics, Slade chuckling.

* * *

It wasn't until three days later, that Robin really regretted having taken the dog.

After Archie seemed to become comfortable, he decided to mark his territory everywhere…and he meant _everywhere_…

* * *

"I'm not amused." Slade said rather calmly, staring down at a rather large pile of his leather shoes, drool and apparently, urine, spread all over the six pairs of shoes.

Robin tried, he really did, but couldn't stop his laughter from escaping him when he saw that only every _left shoe_ had been basically chewed to pieces.

"Oh…and what's this?" Slade asked, picking up a few pieces of metal.

Robin stared, horror written all over his features.

"Is that my communicator?" The teen burst out, running over towards the bedside table. "And my cell phone?"

"Seems--"

"MY YAOI NOVELS?" Robin screeched, turning to the dog. "You ate my yaoi books!"

Archie just barked happily, as if he hadn't done such a thing and strutted out the door, apparently content to find something else to chew. Preferably a leather couch…he really liked those.

"Your what?" Slade asked, somewhat amused.

"Uh, my books…" Robin stuttered.

"Yaoi novels?"

"Well, I need something to do other than work when your not here!" Robin shouted, embarrassed.

Slade pondered the thought, before a rather evil grin erupted on to his face.

"Well, I _am_ here, so let's do something…preferably, on the bed, with _no _clothing, and you on all fours, taking is up the ass. Just like in those books, hmm?" Slade smirked, causing Robin to harden instantly.

Slade pounced.

* * *

This time, Slade had managed to enter the teen, who was begging him, quite loudly, to fuck him. The man groaned, knowing that he would never get tired of hearing his lover beg to be taken…

"God…_yess_…Slade…please…_master_…" Oh yes, Robin must have really wanted to be screwed, reverting the man's most favourite name.

Slade was about to proceed, when he heard someone banging on the door, rather rudely, screaming something…

"Slade! If you don't get this mutt out of my kitchen, I will make you eat him for supper." That was Sarah's voice, and he hadn't heard her quite this anger since the _white sofa _incident. "He's torn up all the new couches and I had to chase him out of the dinner room when he was going for the chairs!"

Slade snarled angrily, having yet _again_ been denied the sweet and oh-so-tight ass that was currently squeezing and trembling around his cock. He pulled from Robin, put on a pair of black jeans and slammed open the door, startling the women on the other side.

"I'm going to _kill_ that animal."

Oh, Slade was pissed.

* * *

"Slade no!" Robin shouted standing his ground, the puppy currently seeking refuge in the teen's arms, shaking and whimpering softly. The man was currently towering over both forms, having tracked Archie to the dinning room, attempting another go at the chairs, before picking it up by it's neck and dragging it towards the outside.

The was were Robin and Sarah had met up with them, the dog having snarled and bit Slade before it was released and had run to Robin.

"I'm killing the dog. Speedy and Red will just have to get another one."

"You can't Slade, he's only a puppy." Robin protested.

"I can and I will. Hand him over Robin."

"Slade!" Robin growled, tightening his arms. "I'm annoying sometimes…hell so are _you_, but that doesn't give you any reason to kill me."

Slade snorted something about, _sometimes he wondered_, before glaring at the small bundle in Robin's arms.

"He's sleeping downstairs tonight." Slade said, pointing to the dog and then sauntering away. Robin grinned and the dog barked happily, his tail wagging.

"Now, you better be good. I had to save your tail…literally…" Robin snickered when the dog whined and then licked his face.

* * *

The next day Robin was sitting at the kitchen, exhausted, because he hadn't been able to get any sleep that night. The puppy had howled and barked, so loudly out in the hallway, until they had let him in the room, on the bed, and allowed Archie to sleep with them. It was then that Robin had figured he would have gotten sleep, but the dog just had to piss in the bed. Then, after everything had been cleaned, had been so hyper, he decided it would be a good idea to bite Slade's ear.

Robin spent the rest of the night, running around the base, away from Slade, so that Archie might live to see another day.

* * *

Currently, Slade was in the workout room two days later, blowing off some steam. Robin really couldn't blame him. Archie had decided he wanted to chew all the computer cords in the Hackers Division. Meaning that all the wiring had to be redone, they would be a week behind schedule…and…it was just a big mess.

* * *

That night, Robin was bent over a desk, the contents having been swept off and on to the floor. While Slade had his tongue plunged as deep as it could go, in Robin's entrance. The teen was shouting loudly, begging the man, moaning and arching, feeling as if he would explode.

"Please…pleases…."

Slade hesitated, listening very carefully, after standing up and unzipping himself. He was just waiting…

But, it seemed the dog was no where to be found.

Slade would have sighed in relief had he been another man. He only pushed his cock inside his lover, loving the sound of the teen gasping, almost chocking out a sob of pleasure. Robin was just so hot in the throws of passion. Well, he was hot all the time.

Robin pushed back with the man inside of him, who started thrusting against his prostate. The teen gave the man a side-ways kiss, his muscular arm around Slade's neck, drawing him further into the kiss. The man ran his hand up the teen' naked chest, groaning softly as every bulge of grown muscle quivered against his touch.

Slade couldn't help but smirk when he felt the small curls of black hair on the teen's chest. Robin really had been a late bloomer.

"Wh…what's so funny?" Robin moaned out, feeling the man pick up speed and having to go back to leaning over the desk.

"Your finally growing hair." Slade grinned, nipping on the teen's neck.

"Mmmmm." Robin breathed out.

Slade picked up speed, noticing that Robin had tensed and knew he was close to coming.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" Robin half-shouted, on the verge of orgasm.

And then…

…The lights turned out.

Slade stopped short for a moment, the teen's orgasm temporarily forgotten by both parties.

"Wha…."

A shrill sound came from the floor and Slade dug through his pockets of his jeans for his cell phone, moving away and out of the teen who slumped against the table.

"What?" Slade barked.

"_Sir, the dog has chewed through the electrical box…he's cut off all the power in the building."_

Slade slammed the phone closed, and glanced over at his lover who seemed very pale.

"A…archie?"

"What gave him away?" Slade said sarcastically.

"Slade…he's just a puppy."

"A dead puppy, as far as I'm concerned."

Robin hurried pulled up his pants and chased the man out of the room….again.

* * *

Red and Speedy entered the base, happily yapping away when the noticed the state the building was in.

"What happened here?" Speedy asked, astonished. Robin and Slade's headquarters was always in order, not a hair out of place. Sarah made sure of that. But, it looked like a time bomb had gone off.

"Mum? Dad?" Red shouted into the eerily quiet room, listening for any signs of life.

They made there way down the hallway to the assassins room, and finding it empty and in a similar state as the rest of the place.

"Alex?" Speedy asked hesitant.

"Do you think they were ambushed?" Red said hysterically. It sure looked that way.

"I dunno."

They continued their searched, looking high and low for the married couple.

"MUM? DAD!"

"Uuuuuuugh." A voice said behind them, making both teen's screamed in fright before turning around.

Robin stood there, looking like he had been the next item on a T-rex's menu. His clothing was ripped, his hair tousled, cuts and bruises all over his body, dark circles under his eyes.

"Mum?"

"Robin?"

"Take…the dog…" Robin snarled.

"What happened? Where's Slade?!"

"Slade fled the fifth day, he's at another base. Now, take the dog…"

Well that was it then.

* * *

It was a week before Slade or Robin would even talk to the couple about what had happened that day.

Meaningless to say, Speedy and Red were in hysterics laughing.

"You mean to tell me, he activated the defence alarm?" Speedy could barely get out between laughter.

"Yes." Robin glared, his arms crossed.

"And the bots destroyed practically your entire base?" The archer continued.

"Yes."

"And Slade fled to another base before this happened?"

"Yes." Robin said through clenched teeth. Although Slade had denied fleeing, said he was simple going to check some things over at a different base.

"And the stopped you guys from having sex, how many times?" Red grinned, trying to get his giggles under control.

"Five…times…" Robin snarled out.

There was another round of laughter from the couple.

"See Roy, I told you this was a good idea." Red snickered, while Speedy waved his arms and made cutting throat motions to try and get him to stop talking. "It was a great idea hiding out in our apartment while the dog stayed over here. We finally got some peace."

"You did _what_?" Robin snarled.

"Uh….uh…"

"Now now Robin." Slade said finally speaking up, holding back his husband. "They are just kids."

"No…they are kids, who housed that…evil….evil…thing…"

"Mum? What are you doing?" Red asked, taking a few steps back. Robin had picked up a rather large steel chair and was waling towards them.

"Robin? We're sorry." Speedy pleaded frantically.

"Not as sorry as your going to be!"

And with that the three teen's ran down the hall, two of them shouting for their lives, the other half-crazed from no sleep or sex, with a steel chair in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the drabble. I know it was hilarious for me to write, and there was a bit of smex going on. I hope I did the universe proud, if not, I still thought it was fun to write.

I love reviews!

Love,

Jayto.


	10. Walk In

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity.

**Pairing: **SladinX (Slade, Robin, and Red X)

**Warning: SLASH**

**A/N: **Sayomi Mayako, has been wanting me to write a SladinX drabble for a while now. I had this started in my _Unfinished Drabbles _folder on my computer, and since I had some time, I decided to finish it! So, I hope Sayomi likes it!

* * *

It wasn't as if Robin had _meant_ to walk in on them. If anything, he probably would have preferred _not_ to have, as he had almost pissed his pants…and not in a _good _way either.

The sight…

Robin found it hot.

But, there were so many things running around in his head.

The most prominent thing being: _Can I join? _

It was rather startling to think that, however. He shouldn't find _this_, to be hot, and utterly mouth watering. But, he did…

Stupid hormones.

It wouldn't have been so bad, had he quietly left, not said a word, ran the other way, hid under his covers at home, and rocked back-and-forth, in embarrassment.

But, no…he just had to open his mouth.

* * *

Robin had been casually wandering around the neighbourhood…well, the docks. Alright, so it _wasn't_ casual, he had wanted to explore Slade's old hideout, perhaps find some clues as to where the _fuck _he'd run off too, because the teen hadn't seen him in almost two months.

He'd quietly entered, looking around the familiar place, but pushing that thought to the back of his brain. Slade wasn't here, anyways, so it didn't matter.

Robin ran through the halls, searching the place, but hadn't really found anything useful. The fridge had a bottle of ketchup in it. But, what did that prove? That Slade liked the tomato substance? _Yeaaah._

It wasn't until he was about to leave, that he noticed a door opened slightly, a soft glow emitting from it. Which was rather random. Robin, being the curious little bird that he was, just _had_ to search it.

He'd open the door, wondering if he was just wasting his time, and Slade had accidentally left the light on. When he saw the most horrifying thing, or rather, if he let himself think it, the most arousing thing, he'd ever saw in his life.

Slade was naked…without his mask…sweating like he'd run two-hundred miles without stopping, and moving backwards-and-forward, extremely fast.

Robin couldn't see his face, but the back of his head, which was covered in white hair.

He heard a noise, which sounded like a gasp of pleasure, rather than pain, from the bed that Slade was on. There was a boy, a few years older than he was, by the looks of it, handcuffed to the headboard, legs spread, one leg on the man's shoulder, the other around his waist. He had his eyes closed tightly and Slade…was…

Robin's eyes widened very wide.

"_What are you doing?!" _

The sound came so screechy and needy at the same time, he didn't realize until both parties tensed and whipped their heads around, that the sound had come from his lips.

"Robin?" Slade said harshly, his expression disbelief.

"I…I…" the hero stuttered, his hands held up, backing away. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't…_ohmygod."_

"_Kid?" _The other teen said, his voice a mixture of astonishment and amusement. Although, all he could do was look up from the bed, considering he was handcuffed.

"Red…Red X?"

Robin really had no idea what to do, so he did the first thing that crossed his mind. He fled.

* * *

Slade was quicker, it seemed, because moments later, the teen was being held against a wall, in the same room he tried to escape (which had been locked, if he remembered), with half his uniform on the ground.

"S…stop!" Robin tried to shout, but it came out rather needy.

Red was laughing from the bed, since he was still cuffed.

"Why should I stop, when your already so hard. It would seem rude, to leave you in this state." Slade purred in his ear, licking a trail from his ear lobe to his collarbone. Robin melted.

"Hey Slade! Let me free, I wanna taste too!" Red complained from the bed, his cock extremely hard. The thief had always fantasize about the little hero, under him, panting and moaning. But, this, was better. He liked threesomes too.

"Me first." Slade smirked, and attached his lips to Robin's exposed nipples. When the hell had the man removed his tunic? Although, those thoughts were quickly replaced with oh god, oh god, oh godddd…

Who knew his nipples were so sensitive?

"S…top…I…" but it seemed his pleading was rather hopeless. The proof was evident in his pants.

"Ugh." Red said from the bed. "That's fucking hot."

Slade hummed, causing Robin to moan out loud, arching against the naked man. The mercenary grinned to himself, before throwing the hero on to the bed, everything but his boxers and mask were off. He quickly unclasped the handcuffs binding Red, and the thief practically pounced on the teen hero, kissing the hell out of him.

Robin moaned into the kiss, feeling Red palming his harden shaft.

"He's pretty big for his age." The thief grinned a glint in his eye, that Robin managed to glare at. "I'm just teasing ya."

"Let's see it." Slade spoke out, watching the two teens silently.

"Aye Aye Capitan."

"Se…see it?" Robin breathed out, he could barely think, the sensations were so amazing.

"Mmmmm, it's so hard. I can't wait to suck it."

The hero felt a bit of pre-cum leek out of his cock at those words. The Titan felt his boxers removed, and heard two gasps. Apparently Slade liked what he saw, if his hardened need was any indication. The man thought he'd been idle far too long, however, and made his way over.

"Handcuff him." Red breathed out heavily, already advancing on Robin's need. Slade did and Robin felt himself shudder from both, being restrained and helpless, and the thief engulfing his entire shaft.

"Oh GOD…"

Red soon had a mouth full of cum, that he greedily swallowed.

"He came already?" Slade asked, somewhat shocked.

"Mmmmhmmm." Red purred, gazing at the teen who was panting and shivering. The kid was extremely hot.

"Move over." Slade demanded, wanting to participate now.

"Sure sure, but you know what would be an awesome idea." Red said, a rather evil look on his face. Robin made a sound that could have been a whine, or a cry for help, no one was sure. "How about, I fuck him, and you fuck me."

Robin felt his eyes widen again.

"Wait…wait…I don't…I haven't…I'm not…" The hero felt his heart beating so rapidly in his chest. Nothing was making any sense to him at the moment. His brain refused to uncurl.

Red glanced down at the teen and could practically see the panicked look, even though he still wore his mask.

"Don't worry kid, I'm first, meaning not as big, meaning I won't hurt you as much, cha." The thief mumbled against Robin's ear.

"But…I don't…"

"No more talking." Slade said, understanding why he wasn't getting Robin first, as much as he wanted to. The man got into position behind Red, already having prepared the klepto.

The thief quickly grabbed the lube bottle that was on the table, and poured a generous amount on his fingers, making Slade snort in amusement. Red ignored the man, his fingers already finding the hero's entrance, slowly pushing one lube-covered finger inside.

Robin's breath was caught in his throat.

"He's so tight…mmmmm."

"Another." Slade said, and both teen's noticed the slight hitch in the mercenaries voice. It was clear that not only did the thief think Robin's virginity was hot, but so did Slade.

"Oooooooh…" Robin moaned, half out of pleasure, half out of pain.

Red curled his fingers up wards and groaned when the hero arched up, almost animalistic, crying out in pleasure. The thief smiled to himself, guess he must of found the teen's prostate.

"It's time." Slade growled, his patience wearing thin. He mounted Red, his head touching the younger villain's entrance.

The thief glared at the man, but covered his cock in lube, anyways.

"It's gonna hurt." It was the only warning Robin got, before Red thrust forward.

* * *

For ten agonizing minutes, Robin felt like he had been ripped in two. He had bit his lips so hard, that they started bleeding. However, when Red hit that spot inside of him, he moaned to the heavens.

"please…please…god…ooooooh…yes…"

Both villains groaned.

They set a fast pace, Red trying hard not to cum, for the simple fact that he was the one receiving it from both ends, literally. Although he didn't have to wait very long, because Robin was moaning like a banshee, pulling at the handcuffs, before he threw his head back, his cum spurting in shots against the klepto's chest.

"I'm…gonna cum…" Red moaned loudly, feeling Slade speed up and Robin's entrance become even tighter.

* * *

Robin woke with a start, his eyes wide when he realized he was in his own bed, the sheets on the floor and a rather large stain in the front of his pyjama pants.

"Is was a dream?" The hero all but screeched.

It had felt so real…

The teen glanced around his room, noticing that it was early morning, as the sun was just coming up. Robin felt himself grin, while putting his usual uniform on, discarding his messy pants in the bottom of his laundry basket.

Maybe it was time to pay a little visit to Slade's old hideout? He might find something interesting and useful, after all.

The hero shot his grappling hook outside, and made his way towards the docks. It was still earlier morning, his team wouldn't miss him, _too_ much.

Oh, how Robin _loved_ being right.

It only helped that Slade had been in cuffs, _this time_.

* * *

**A/N**: It wasn't that long, but I figured you all deserved a little SladinX, action.

Remember guys, even if it takes a while, I will do drabbles on your ideas. So, let me know if you have something you'd like me to write!

Love,

Jayto.


	11. Car Course

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity**.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: SLASH**

**A/N: **This drabble is for **vampireprincess248**, who asked for this idea a while ago, and it was just sitting in my folder, I decided to write it tonight, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Date-universe**, a few weeks after the last chapter.

* * *

Robin couldn't help but grin to himself, while he looked out the window of the small black convertible, that Slade had _finally_ sprung for. The man was currently driving said car, while the hero was sitting in the passenger seat, keeping a close eye on the road. He never knew where they were going, the bastard sitting next to him had a tight lip when he wanted to surprise the teen. It bugged the hell out of him. Robin was very observant, but Slade always managed to surprise him.

"Your unusually quiet." Slade commented, his eyes still on the road. Not that he was a bad driver, but the hero was wearing extremely tight pants, and he didn't want to be distracted, because _then_ there might _be_ an accident.

"Just thinking."

"Of?"

"Oh, _nothing_." Robin smirked at the man, who arched an eyebrow. The hero had _that _tone…the one that _almost_ made Slade worry. "At least, nothing you should worry about." he added, with a leer.

Now Slade _knew_ something was up.

As they were at a stop light, the mercenary decided to look at Robin, and regretted it instantly. The teen, who he knew was brave and bold, at least when he was horny enough, was sitting rather innocently in the seat. Well, if you call the hands under his red shirt, pinching his own nipples innocent. Especially when the hero arched back and moaned in a way that had Slade instantly hard.

_That brat_, Slade growled.

"Robin." The man warned, the light turning green and the car began forward.

"What?" Robin asked innocently, before gasping as he palmed his clothed crotch. "_God_…"

"_Robin." _Slade said through clenched teeth, keeping his eyes on the road. The villain had more control than that.

"Slaaaade." The hero moaned out, and the man heard a zipper be undone. That fucking tease.

The mercenary couldn't very well stop the teen, now could he? Unless they wanted to get in an accident, of course. That wasn't really on the man's to-do list…unless that 'to-d0' list had Robin on the top…then…well…maybe…

"You'll be one sore little boy in the morning if you don't stop." Slade threatened, still not looking at the teen.

"Promise?" Robin said in the man's ear, and Slade suddenly feared for his life. They had just driven on to the highway, and, thankfully there were only a few cars, since it was rather late at night.

The villain's relief only lasted a few moments.

"Robin!" Slade hissed, as his zipper was undone and the hero began to palm his half-hard shaft. The man gripped the steering wheel with one hand and tried to push Robin off of him at the same time, while trying to concentrate on the road.

He'd never know how the hero managed to free his cock so fast.

"But, Slade…I want to suck you…"

"Cease this behaviour or you'll know the definition of abstinences."

Robin only grinned at him though. "Guess I better get my fill now." and promptly went down on him.

* * *

Slade let loose a groan, out of pleasure or frustration, he didn't know. Over the months, Robin had mastered the art of sucking him off, especially with so much time to practice, something both of them enjoyed. Not, however, when they were driving, and down a highway to boot.

The man wouldn't deny that he was rather turned on by the act, it was just naughty enough to have fun. But, he was seriously worried about getting into an accident. Not that Robin cared, apparently. He was just having fun washing the man's cock with his tongue.

Slade thrust his hips upwards, his mind obviously not agreeing with his body, as he was already leaking pre-cum. Robin made sure to include his balls as well, a guilty pleasure the man wasn't too proud of, he just loved his sacs being sucked, it drove him crazy, something that Robin knew, and at the moment, took advantage of.

They almost drove into a ditch.

* * *

"Brat." Slade growled, when the car had been pulled over to the side of the road.

Robin let go of his favourite toy, to look up and grin at the man. Slade narrowed his eye and pulled the boy into his lap, pushing his jeans and boxers down enough that his shaft and entrance were free.

"Mmmm." Robin moaned in his ear, grinding up against him. His little bird really was horny today. "What happened to abstinent?"

"I've come up with a better punishment." Slade smirked, reaching over and opening the dashboard, grabbing the small bottle of lotion he kept in there. It helped to be prepared, even though they had never done it in a car before.

"Oh _really_? Do tell." The hero said, but couldn't help gasp when finger entered him. "Slade!" the man had hit his prostate.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be able to cum later on at the mere mention of it." Another finger was added and they started thrusting upwards quickly. The man quickly prepared his own shaft, before removing the fingers and lining up the teen's entrance.

"Ohhh god…."

"Yes, that's right, moan for me, you little tease." He buried himself to the hilt in one thrust, making Robin throw his head back and scream at the intensity of it.

They set a fast pace, and the hero had to grab on to the steering wheel for support, he was being fucking so brutally. All he could do was take it. Slade was determined to teach him a lesson, not like the teen didn't love every minute of it.

"You like that? You like my big hard cock inside of your tight hole?"

"Yes….god yes…" Robin cried out, feeling so close.

"Prove it." Slade said, pushing into the lithe body on top of him hard and fast, his own release rising. "Come for me. Scream out your pleasure."

Robin didn't need any help from the man's hand, because he came only moments later, riding his wave with a cry on his lips. Slade came second afterwards, making the hero flow into another, although dry, orgasm.

They sat still and panted, the teen laying heavily against his lovers chest, all spent. He felt the man's cock soften inside of him, and made to move to the other side of the seat, but Slade, as if by magic, moved him to the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Robin breathed out.

"We have yet to test out the backseat, I plan to rectify that." Slade smirked, his cock thickening in renewed interest. "Then we might try outside on top of the car hood, and then, perhaps, the top of the trunk."

Robin only groaned, but from Slade sinking into him again or the promise of more sex, they didn't know.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Robin, he's gonna have one hell of a time trying to fight crime with a limp, especially when Slade is done with him. Never play with fire, unless your willing to get burned.

Remember, drabble ideas are welcomed.

Love

Jayto.


	12. Valentines Day

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity**.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin/Red

**Warning: SLASH**

**A/N: **Alright, a few things, before you read the chapter. First, it's over 16 pages, just because I like to babble on and on and you needed a background story first. Second, I used **a lot **of ideas from my many readers, but the ones that I **didn't** use, I'm storing in my folder, because I am definitely going to be writing drabbles on those. Thirdly, the characters are going to be VERY OOC! Just a warning! Like, seriously OOC.

* * *

There was something absolutely mesmerizing about a criminal. At least, _Robin_ thought so. Whether it was their evil nature, or their cunning ability to stump any and all that got into their path, the hero wasn't sure. What he _was_ sure of, however, was that he got impossible hard thinking of villain's conducting criminal activity or rather, _certain _villains. Yes, it _was_ rather contradicting, considering he was a hero after all. But, honestly, he was a _teenage_ hero, running on hormones…hormones that were _very_ demanding.

He couldn't help it.

He _could_ say that it wasn't his fault. Which would only be half true. Villain's who pranced around like they owned the place, taunting and teasing in ways that should be illegal…but alas, were not, for once. Teasing ones opponent and making suggestive comments were not illegal. Well, unless you counted sexual harassment…but, fortunately, Robin didn't.

Either way, the teen Titan was in quite a predicament, as of current.

Robin could tell you that he'd been hiding the fact that he was gay for two years now, from everyone. He had no idea how his team mates, or even still, his mentor, Bruce, would react to the news. They all thought he still had a crush on Starfire, and, as he had explained a few times, he did not like the alien girl, in _that_ way. Sure she was cute…Either way, no one believed him. If he'd been straight, he would have fallen head-over-heels for her, but as it stood…

But, no, that wasn't his predicament, although it was rather stressful pretending.

Robin could also tell you that he was a teenaged superhero, who had dominance complex, meaning he absolutely loved to be dominated. Especially big, muscled men, who thought they owned everything, as well as him. Even the thought of it now, had Robin moaning in pleasure. Who would believe the headstrong, controlling, always together, Obsessive Compulsive Robin, would be so submissive to the right person?

Alas, however, that wasn't his predicament, _either._

It could also be said that Robin had a soft spot for little trinkets of affection and declarations of love. He blushed when he was told he was gorgeous and appreciated. He cooed when he received special presents and romantic gestures that tugged at his heart strings.

But, even _still_, that was not his concerning predicament.

Robin, of the Teen Titans, who swore to protect the citizens of Jump City, from those that opposed it, declared war against it, and wished to destroy it. The teen that swore he would never be swayed to the dark side or give into selfish desires. Robin was what every city looked up to as a person. Admired him for his strength and ability to forget his own needs to protect the ones he loved.

Robin of the Titans, who was dating a criminal.

That, however, was _not_ his predicament either, he'd long since come to terms with his preference, and the _class_ that he had chosen.

No, his issues was, without a doubt, that he was dating, not one criminal, but _two_. And that neither of his lovers, knew of the other.

* * *

Valentines Day fell in a mighty swoop. People all throughout the city were busy making plans, calling for reservations at local restaurants, buying overprice candy, flowers, or stuff animals, hoping to sway their loved ones. It was a rather sick feeling, walking throughout the town, seeing the colourful red, white, and of course, pink, the representation of love, plastered over every bare surface.

Robin was, for one, not really in the mood to celebrate the holiday, although he had good reason to. Considering both of his boyfriends had something special planned for him. He was sure that his lovers had gone all out, and that he would love every minute. But, he had a problem…

There was only one of him, and two lovers, who both wanted to celebrate this special day, with their, otherwise, special Robin.

The Titan face planted the pillow that was on his bed. It was nine in the morning, and he should have been out and about by now, but he just couldn't bring himself to get up. Today was going to be…interesting, that was for sure. He wanted to prolong the violence, as long as he could, because he couldn't possible hide this any longer. He wasn't able to be in two places at once, and his lovers were definitely going to find out his secret.

The secret being: He was dating Red X, the cocky, but oh-so-lovable and romantic kleptomaniac. And Slade, the crazy man that could make him weak-in-the-knees by just a simple glance, always making sure that he knew who was number one on the mercenaries list, which was his favourite little bird.

Robin sighed to himself and snuggled deeper under the covers.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

Robin growled low in his throat, storming through Jump City, trying to blow off some steam. The hero hated Valentines day, he hated it, hated it, _hated it!_ It was just some sorry excuse to spend way too much money on overpriced merchandise and bother people with…those…_garnish_ cards.

Robin shuddered to himself.

Those…so-called cards and overpriced merchandise were the reason the Titan was storming across building after building. He desperately wanted to punch someone, really, really hard. Hopefully in the face. Sure, that wasn't a very heroic thought at the moment, but what the fuck did he care? If people were allowed to act crazy on this holiday, then Robin was allowed to have evil thoughts. Especially to all of those people, who had felt it _necessary _to show the hero, just how _much_ he meant to them.

"Whoa, kid, hit that wall anymore, and you might be paying for a new building." Spoke a voice from his right, which had the Titan stopping his tirade of punching a brick wall, to glare angrily at the voice.

"Fuck off Red X."

Red gaped and came closer. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"I said, _fuck off_!" Robin growled, turning around, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Robin, calm down, it was only a joke." Red mumbled a bit shyly.

The hero tilted his head to the side in wonder. The thief was acting weird.

"Sorry." The Titan sighed, turning around and sliding down the wall to sit on the roof. "I've just had a really long day. I'm too tired to go chasing after you tonight, so whatever you stole, I'll find you tomorrow and beat the shit outta you then to get it back, sound good?"

Red sigh hopelessly. "I didn't steal anything…well, not yet at least." he added with a grin.

"Yay." Robin said dryly.

"Soooo." The older teen sung, sitting down next to the hero. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

The Titan shook his head, but couldn't help a smile.

"What kind of criminal are you?" Robin said out of the blue. "Shouldn't you be trying to steal something? Not chatting it up with me, as if we're old buddies?"

Red huffed and mumbled something that his companion couldn't quite hear.

"I can do whatever I want." The thief grinned behind his mask. "Besides, I didn't come up here to _'chat it up' _as you call it."

"Oh really? Here I thought you might just hand yourself over. Wouldn't that be the best Valentines Day present ever?" Robin said, in such a fake, cheery way.

Red burst out laughing.

"Well, that wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"Huh?" Robin said, looking at the older teen with a frown.

"I _did_ come here to give you a Valentines Day present…"

"No…no…not you too!" Robin gasped in horror, standing up. "If you so much as give me another of those fucking glittery cards, or a box of chocolate…or sing some stupid love song…I'll kill you…don't think I won't!"

The thief stared at the freaking out hero as if he'd gone crazy. Red couldn't help but loose it laughing though, this was just too hilarious.

"_What is so funny?!" _Robin screeched after two minutes of continuous laughter.

"You need to get laid." Red grinned.

"….."

"…That's where I come in!" The thief smirked, but you couldn't see it, due to his mask. "I figured, a kid like you, running around fighting baddies, doesn't have much time for the fun stuff, you know?"

"…."

"So, what better than a little fuck session, with yours truly? Take the edge off the day, you definitely need to loosen up…hehe, no pun intended." The crazy villain finished.

"…."

"Well?"

"_Are you fucking crazy?" _Robin shouted. "There is just _no way_…I mean…how could you even…I would _never_…" he sputtered out next, he was so shocked that even Red could see his expression, even though he was wearing a mask.

"Never say never, bird boy." Red grinned, grabbing an unsuspecting and still shocked Robin and making his way to another building, and inside.

* * *

Robin didn't know how he ended up laying in a bed, naked and _blindfolded_ no less, with whip cream and chocolate sauce covering his chest, stomach, and his rather thick shaft, that was currently being sucked, rather eagerly by a nimble and skilled tongue.

The hero could hear his own cries of passion echoing over the one-bedroom apartment. The sounds that were coming from his mouth were sounds that he never knew he could make, but was accomplishing such a noise now. Red only encouraged those pleas and cries for completion, by licking every trace of chocolate off his body. The thief had even covered his inner thighs in whip cream, and was taking advantage of the hero's spread legs, to run his tongue along the pale, white appendages.

"Oh…_oh Red_…"

"Mmmmm, I love when you moan my name, it makes me so hard." The villain purred against a thigh, nipping and sucking on any available flesh. "Now, be a good boy and moan some more, while I take care of your weeping little entrance."

The blindfold that Robin was wearing was covering his mask, but made it impossible for him to see anything that Red was doing. It only heightened the sensations, and since the hero was a virgin? Well, lets just say he was a melting, trembling, moaning, puddle of goo. Utter putty in the klepto's hands, so to speak.

Robin seized up, practically arching off the bed when Red forced his tongue inside of the teen's ass.

"O…oh…my…_god_…what are…wh…"

"Shhh, just enjoy."

"Oh good lord!"

The hero gripped the sheets under him, feeling every vein in his body pulsating. Red was making him feel soooo good. He'd never, ever felt anything like this in his entire life. Robin suddenly grabbed something on the bed, that he had just noticed. It was soft but spongy at the same time.

"Wha…what is this?" The Titan managed out. Red stopped his administrations, and trailed kisses up to his hipbone, nipping and sucking on it, and dipping his tongue into the hero's belly button.

"Rose petals." Red grinned against his victims tummy.

"R…Rose petals?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I covered the bed in them, nice huh?" The thief was kissing his throat now, moaning softly in his ear.

The hero was touched and felt a little emotional at the same time.

Their groins suddenly came together suddenly, a burning fire raced through each of their bodies, seemingly at the same time. The moaned together, both of them already sweating, hormones running a muck, bodies pushing against each other, rubbing, slowly, sensually.

"_Please…"_

"Mmm?" Red whispered, both of them kissing, tongues rubbing together. They both felt their emotions overflowing.

"Make love to me." Robin breathed out quietly, feeling tears pool at the corner of his eyes.

"Okay…" The thief said in the same tone.

* * *

Robin moaned softly, feeling Red moving in and out of him slowly, as if taking care to make sure he wasn't hurting. The hero couldn't remember anyone ever treating him like this. He felt so wonderful…so…so…cared for…It was such a foreign feeling.

"_Reeeed_…."

"Robin. Your so tight…you feel _so good_."

The teens gripped each other, as if afraid to let go. Red had just meant to have a good time, maybe get laid in the process, and tease the teen about it later on. But, he hadn't been counting on Robin's, or his own for that matter, reaction.

Red sped up a bit more, moaning with Robin as they neared their completion. The hero arched against the body on top of his, crying out his name, as streak after streak of white flew from him. The thief was in no better condition, gasping and shuddering as he released inside of his lover, still thrusting inside of the younger teen, to prolong their pleasure.

* * *

"I have to go soon." Robin spoke up half-an hour later, with both teens sprawled in the single bed, after having taken a shower together.

"Yeah I know."

The hero didn't know what to say.

"But, just so you know, now that I have a taste of ya, I'm so going to be lookin' you up more often…like…tomorrow…and the next day, and the next…oh…and the _next_." Red grinned

Robin chuckled to himself, sitting up and looking around for his clothing.

"What have I gotten myself into?" the hero muttered to himself, but there was a smile on his features.

"Well, actually, I think it was me, that was in you, but…"

"Red, you perv!"

The thief merely snickered and jumped off the bed, helping the teen to locate his discarded clothing.

* * *

After Robin had dressed in his usual uniform, Red passed him his mask, but not without a kiss on his lips.

"I never, in a million years, pictured you to have blue eyes." Red mumbled. "They are gorgeous…_you_ are gorgeous."

Robin blushed cutely and shook his head.

"You're not too bad yourself." Robin said. "Who knew you'd be a ginger…"

"Why thank you ma'am."

The hero grinned, shaking his head.

* * *

The Titan hadn't realized how late it had been, it was almost ten o'clock in the evening. He was about twenty minutes from the tower, as he could see it somewhat in the distance, since it was yellow.

Robin had a wide smile on his face as he began to walk home. He had never in a million years expected something like this to occur. Strangely enough, he couldn't find himself regretting it either. It had been perfect. Sweet…romantic…amazing…

He blushed softly when the nights events flashed in his mind.

_CRASH_

Robin had been so occupied with his thoughts, that he hadn't been paying attention, allowing him to have been caught off guard. Which, led to his current place on the ground of an alley way, trying to catch his breath, since he'd had the wind knocked out of him, when he'd been thrown.

"My my…" a voice drawled. "Your senses aren't what they used to be, interesting."

The stars that had finally stopped buzzing around the heroes head and Robin stared at the shadow that he knew all too well.

"Slade."

"Robin."

The teen slowly stood up, still a little dazed. Being thrown into a wall will do that to you. Both parties were at a standstill however, neither drawing any weapons, but were in a defensive position.

"Only you would stalk around in the shadows." Robin frowned.

"As long as the prey is you." Slade mused, taking a few steps closer. "Besides, I was not stalking, merely observing."

"With you, it's the same thing." The hero sighed. "What do you want? If your looking for a fight…"

"No."

"No?"

"No fighting." Slade confirmed.

Both of them, seemingly, stepped down from their positions. Robin still kept a watchful eye on the man, however. The hero knew though, that if Slade said he wasn't here for a fight, he meant it. He was honest, if nothing else.

"So…if you don't want to fight, what the hell do you want?"

"Such a mouth, could be put to better uses." Slade smirked. "It is Valentines Day, after all." he added as if that explained everything.

Robin laughed and bit out sarcastically. "Don't tell me your going to ask me to be your Valentine. Why Slade, who knew you'd be such a romantic?"

The man chuckled. "I wouldn't put it in such…trite words."

Robin frowned and arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you actually got me a Valentines Day present. What would the criminal populous think about the worlds most feared mercenaries soft side."

"Like I care." Slade said like he rolled his eyes, but Robin had no idea, since he was in full uniform, mask and all. "Besides, as you say, no one would say such a thing, considering I am a world renewed mercenary. "

"Yeah yeah, you beat up little old ladies, your so cool." The hero said flippantly.

"Cute."

"I try."

There was another silence, but Robin was busy studying his opponent. Something weird was going on tonight. Maybe there was a weird chemical in the air that made people freak out and loose their mind. With the way Slade was talking, anything was possible.

It was then that the man stepped in front of the teen. Robin had to swallow a lump in his throat. Slade was built. If he wasn't such a hothead he might have been intimidated. But, that was not the case, thankfully.

"I'm going to fuck you."

The heroes mind went blank.

"_What?" _

"We'll have to hurry, since there is only an hour left of Valentines Day."

"Um…excuse me?" Robin sputtered. There was definitely something in the air, no way was Slade saying something that ludicrous.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the concept." The man grinned, grabbing the teen's chin roughly, pulling his head back almost painfully. "I'm going to make you scream, and this time, it'll be in a good way, little bird." he purred.

* * *

Robin, for the second time that night, found himself on a bed, but this time, he was handcuffed. He was again naked, except for his mask, which Slade had left one, for some obscure reason, as the bastard had taken his own off.

"Slade! You mother fucking bastard!"

"I have a gag, I might just need it."

"You are not going to fuck me, you piece of shit. What is wrong with you?!" Robin screeched, trying to kick the man in the neck, but his foot was only caught in a hand.

"Ah, ah Robin, be careful."

"You _sonofabitch_!"

"I think it's time for the nipple clamps." Slade mused to himself, reaching over towards a nightstand, and grabbing a pair of metal clamps, attached but a chain.

"N…nipple what?!"

"Nipple clamps." The man smirked. "They stimulate the nipples by apply various degrees of pressure."

"What?" Robin gasped. "Don't you---ahhh."

Slade had attached the first clamp to the left nipple, revealing in the way the Titan arched upwards. The second clamp had been placed, and Robin was gasping, barely able to breath. He had always known his nipples were sensitive, but the almost painful pressure…well…

"You already so hard, and yet I have not finished." Slade purred.

"I…I…"

"Do you know what a cock ring is?"

"c…cock…ring?" Robin whispered.

"Yes." Slade purred, running his tongue down the teen stomach, pulling at the metal attaching the two clamps, causing Robin to moan almost painfully. "I'm going to show you, little bird."

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh…." The hero cried out as Slade gripped his hardened shaft, slipping on a band, and pushing it down to his scrotum. The band was a clear color, and had a ring of beads inside of it, attaching to a larger bead at the top.

The man then smirked evilly, and engulfed the teen's cock.

Robin screamed out, shuddering as he felt intense pleasure ripping through his body. It only made the hero harder knowing that it was Slade that was doing all this to him. The man worked him skilfully and fast, and time and time again Robin felt on the verge of orgasm, but he was never able to fulfil his completion. He was so far gone, that he couldn't help but beg.

"I forgot to mention that it stops orgasm, until it is taken off." Slade leered down at the panting and flushed teen. "Lucky me."

"Slade…please…"

"You know the best part about this particular cock ring." The man said, ignoring the teen, who was currently under him, shuddering in a rather delicious way. "It vibrates."

Slade demonstrated this, by clicking the larger bead on the top of the ring. There was a soft hum, but it was easily drowned out by the passionate cry from Robin, as he arched as high as he could off the bed, while in handcuffs, and sobbed.

The man was delighted by this.

"Slade….Slade…ohhhhh….goddddd….."

Slade growled in his throat, pleased by the actions and sounds coming from Robin.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

"Pleassssse….god please…please!"

The man smirked at the form under him, and grabbed one last thing off the nightstand, giving the metal clamps another small tug, Robin moaning loudly. The bottle of lube was designed to stimulate the insides of his soon-to-be lover, but he didn't want the hero to know that.

He coated two fingers with the substance and thrust them inside, searching for the prostate, making sure to rub a lot of lube on that particular spot. It would heat up soon enough.

Robin screamed out his pleasure, tears glistening in his eyes. He didn't even realize the man take off his mask, but Slade didn't think he would ever forget the look in them.

It was time, as Slade didn't think he could take much more of the sight before him, he covered himself, and then promptly pushed into his lover.

* * *

Robin screamed, and screamed, and screamed. But, not from pain, but from and overwhelming amount of pleasure, he thought he would faint from it. The man set a brutal pace, hitting his prostate over and over again.

"Your mine!" Slade hissed in his ear, giving the clamps a tug again.

"Yes…yes…yours….yours!" Robin sobbed.

The headboard of the bed slapped against the wall hard, but neither paid any mind. Slade grunted while Robin cried out, skin slapped against skin, sweat mingled with sweat, a pair of legs was firmly wound around a muscled waist, hands gripped tiny hips and they pounded the tight ass for all it was worth, and then some.

"GOD! OH GOD! YES YES YES YES YES."

Slade hissed as he felt himself coming closer to the end, but he knew he had to let the boy come first. He swiftly turned off the vibrator and removed the ring, while still thrusting into his lover.

The scream that ripped from Robin, as spurt after spurt of cum left his lithe body, was astounding, and pushed Slade over the edge as well.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Meaningless to say, Robin hadn't really been able to decided who exactly he wanted. Of course they couldn't have gone back to the way things were. After events like that, you don't just pretend it never happened. Red and Slade appealed to both of his sides, and he had never been able to choose between the two of them. He'd grown to love them both, in the year he'd been seeing them.

But, now he had a difficult decision to make. There was no way he would be able to keep this from his lovers anymore. They both wanted to see him at the same time. It would look rather suspicious if he didn't show up. He was sure there might be a bit of bloodshed if they had to go looking for him.

Robin clenched his eyes tight, sighing into his pillow and deciding that he had to get up. It was almost lunch time and his team were sure to think he might have died soon, if he didn't get out of bed.

The teen dressed in his usual uniform, making his way out to the living room.

* * *

It was the afternoon of Valentines Day, and Robin felt like a knife was constantly constricting in his chest. What was he going to do? It wasn't like either of them liked to share…Slade especially, with his 'I own you' complex. Would they cast him away? Kill him?

_Stop loving me? _Robin said sombrely. _I brought this on myself…I have to deal with the consequences. It's not fair to them. Even if they _are_ bloody criminals. _

The hero knew what he had to do. A meeting, between all of them. It was the only way to settle it.

* * *

Seven that night, they all decided to meet at the local pier. There would be less chance that they would be spotted here, and could talk freely. It might not have been the best choice, considering he probably wouldn't be able to get away, should they turn on him…

Robin made it there first, followed quickly by Slade. They were both dressed in civilian clothing, the mercenary was unmasked, but the hero had his mask on, he had to be careful. The teen just looked away when the man arched an eyebrow at the Titan, who usually would have given him a passionate kiss, stayed where he was.

"Robin? Is everything--"

"Babe!"

Both parties looked at the new arrival. Slade narrowed his eyes at the hero, but still he said nothing.

"Babe?" Red asked, only just now noticing the looming form of the mercenary. "Slade?"

"Red X." The man nodded his head.

"What's going on?" Red questioned suspiciously, but surprisingly, he was casting that look at Slade, and not Robin. Which was rather odd. The thief turned his gaze to the quiet form of the Titan, noticing how he was hugging himself, as if for protection.

"Robin, what is going on?" Red tried again. The hero just averted his head, clenching and unclenching his fists that were hugging his sides. Robin shook his head sadly.

"You told him, didn't you!" The klepto suddenly shouted, causing the hero to jump from the suddenly exclamation. It was aimed at Slade.

"Robin! I swear, it was only a few times…I didn't mean….I still love you!"

"Pardon me?" Slade glared. "What nonsense are you spewing? Do you have a screw loose?"

Red was near panic now, running over to Robin who looked just as confused as Slade did.

"I only slept with Slade a few times…but it meant nothing…you know I only love you!"

Robin stared in shock, wondering what the hell was going on. He moved his gaze to Slade, who, ironically, looked just a little panicked.

"What is the meaning of this Red X?"

"I can't lie to him anymore!" The thief said a bit dramatically. "…I shouldn't have…slept with you. I can't believe you told him! You said we wouldn't tell anyone!"

"You and Slade had sex?" Robin asked quietly.

"Babe…please, you have to forgive me…"

"Slade?" Robin turned his eyes to the mercenary, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"It just happened Robin." The man spoke, coming closer. "I still feel the same towards you. But, what the idiot says is true."

The anger and snarling they had expected to come, didn't, but laughter. The hero fell to the ground, laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

Both men looked a little worried, wondering if their lover had finally snapped.

"Robin?" Red asked quietly.

"No…no…oh my god!" Robin stood up, after a few more minutes of laughing. "I came here…to tell you both that I was _dating_ the two of you, and then you say that you've slept together? What the hell? How fucking ironic is that?!"

Both villains looked at their lover and then at each other. Both blurting out.

"_Your dating him, too?"_

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Robin to explain what happened, his feelings towards the situation, and the reason why he called them there in the first place. To say that both men were shocked, was an understatement. To his astonishment, neither of them were mad though.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, both of you. But, I couldn't decide." Robin said. "I understand if you want to leave me…"

"Leave you?" Red exclaimed. "Why would we leave you, knowing that we can both have our way with you now! I always told you I wanted to have a threesome, perfect opportunity right here babe!" he added, leering at both of them.

Robin blinked.

"I concur, but rather than waste time talking, how about we take this to my place, hmm?"

Everything seemed to be going so fast, even as Robin just nodded his head and allowed him to be taken away by his two lovers.

_So, everything was alright now? There is no need to panic? They accept what I've done, just like that and like the prospect of being together, all three of us?_

Red had a huge grin on his face, and Slade was smirking.

_Apparently so._

"Just wait till we get you in a bed, baby, you'll never want to leave again." Red snickered.

"Now, how to explain that to the Titans?" Slade chuckled.

Robin groaned as he was taken into Slade's lair. He had no idea what to think of that. But, he'd deal with it later, at the moment, there was someone sucking on one of his nipples.

* * *

**A/N: **I know! Some people wanted a sexy Sladin X scene, but I'm exhausted. I might, in the future, do a sequel to this drabble, with some sexy threesomes, with toys, and sauces, and yummy boys. But, right now, I'm too tired. I hope that you enjoyed this! Now, I'm going to go pass out in my bed for a nice long sleep.

Love

Jayto.


	13. Red Chested Robin

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on cartoon network, and there would be a lot more nudity**.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin/Red

**Warning: SLASH**

**A/N: **Alright, this one is rather long, about 27 pages according to my Microsoft Word. This was a requested drabble from **Peeta's Lover **-huggles tight-. She gave me a few plot points and a little background, and I just went with it. I hope you like it Peeta! I couldn't stop writing once I started. So, blame her for how long it is. ;) Character are a tad bit OOC, but not too much. Also, this is mainly Red/Robin (as per Peeta's request) but there is a bit of Slade in here as well, so don't worry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Blast after blast shook the buildings of Downtown Jump city, where they're resident and loved heroes were currently fighting a rather nasty three-some team of H.I.V.E students.

The teams leader could be heard shouting commands, guiding his team to victory. He wanted to minimize damage as best he could, so that even more money wasn't spent on repairs that _could _have been avoided. Besides, these new criminals were jokes. But, only because it was _today_, that the Titan leader wasn't in the best of moods.

That was why, only moments later, did one of the villain's give a startled and painful cry, when the frustrated Titan leader, delivered a harsh blow to their chest. The hero made sure to strap on some rather thick handcuffs, and trap the idiot in one of his newest toys: an electronic net that would make sure the captor wouldn't escape.

"Got one!"

"Robin, we need some help over here!" Another of the team, a half-metal, half-human black man barked out. Robin, leader of the Titan's, rushed forward, just as the man dodged a metal pipe that had been thrown at him.

"Man that was close." The metal-man sweat dropped.

"You ok Cy?" Robin asked, coming to a halt once he reached his team mate.

"Some punks 'aint gonna scare me off." Cyborg grinned. "Let's take 'em down!"

The leader smirked. "I like the way you think."

It was then that another pipe was hurled at them from their foe. Robin jumped on top of the pipe, while Cy went to the left. The smaller of the two flew into the air at a high distance, and threw a smoke bomb, trusting that his metal friend would know where to target. The result was instantaneous, the villain was blinded and it was then that Cyborg drew his sonic cannon and fired. The criminal fell to the ground, unconscious.

Robin dropped to the ground beside his team mate.

"Booyah!"

"One more to go." The leader reminded him, before taking off towards the area that he saw green and purple blasts from his other team mates.

* * *

The two females of the group, Starfire and Raven, were locked in a power battle between the last remaining troublemaker. The last male, Beast Boy, a shape shifter, morphed into a mountain goat, and thrust his horns into the opponent, causing them to cry out, just as Starfire threw one of her Star-bolts, hitting the criminal towards a building. Raven, using her levitation powers, grabbed the person in thin air, who would have gone straight through a glass window, and stopped them in their tracks, setting them down on the ground, just as Robin and Cyborg ran up. The leader grinning and slapping on a pair of handcuffs, just as the criminal touched down.

"Ah yeah baby!" Cyborg trilled happily.

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts!"

"Yes, we were most splendid" Starfire chimed in, panting slightly. She was always one to put in one-hundred and ten percent every time. Her Star-bolts must have taken a lot out of her, those powerful blasts of energy, after all.

Since the area was dubbed safe once more, the police finally arrived. Multiple people in uniform flooded the area, picking up the troublemakers and shoving them into their patrol cars. Robin smiled to himself for a job well done.

"I love when a plan comes together." The leader grinned. "You guys did a great job." he added thoughtfully, giving Cy a high five.

"You're awfully cheerful." Raven piped up.

"What can I say, nothing get's me going than seeing criminals behind bars." Robin smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And maybe some guy in hot pants." Cyborg snickered at Beast Boy, who giggled.

Robin spun around and glared at the two. "Look whose not getting any pizza."

"What?" Beast Boy screeched, looking like someone had just taken his kidney.

"Rob! We were just kidding man!" Cy pleaded.

Robin smirked and winked at the two girls, indicating that he wasn't upset. But, that he intended to enjoy it. The police were just finishing up, so the area was almost cleared. The police department knew by now not to bother the Titan's once they had finished their work. None of them really liked to talk.

"Besides, it's my birthday, shouldn't I get to decide where we get to eat?" The Titan leader continued.

"That is true, our dear friend should celebrate the many years of holy birthing." Starfire smiled brightly, clapping her hands together.

"Besides, aren't you sick of pizza?" Raven asked, using a tone that indicated that she sure was.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the crestfallen look on BB's face.

"Don't worry, we'll go somewhere where they have pizza as an option." The leader stated, trying to appease his small friend.

Raven frowned, but said nothing. It wasn't that she minded going out to a restaurant, quite the opposite, but Robin always seemed to be trying to please everyone else, never really taking the time to splurge on himself. Especially since this was his nineteenth birthday. They always made a big deal about celebrating birthday's, but Robin's had usually been forgotten or they ended up having to fight crime. It was a strange realty, but the truth none-the-less.

It was a little sad.

* * *

They had all dressed up, even Beast Boy and Cyborg, both wearing sweater vests that matched their builds, although Cy's looked a little strange and clunky. Raven and Starfire had chosen dresses, the darker of the two choosing a dark purple strapless, and Starfire, not surprisingly, choosing pink.

But, when it came to Robin, even the boys had to hold back gasps. The nineteen year old had really grown in the four years the team had been together, sprouting up and filling out. He was now almost as tall as Cyborg. His body was still lithe, but there were defined muscle and abs now visible through his clothing. Instead of spiking his hair, he'd let it down, framing his handsome face . The red cashmere sweater and grey dress pants looking magnificent as they accentuated every part of his body. The only thing that might have made it better, is if he'd taken off his mask, and shown his gorgeous, stunning blue eyes, that his team had seen a few glimpses of. However, the mask was still present, as they would be going out into public and people would put two-and-two together if they seen someone of his nature hanging out with the four meta-humans, who couldn't mask their identities even if they tried.

"You all look great." Robin smiled a true smile.

"As do you." Raven grinned.

"Alright, I made reservations at Cascade for six-thirty, so we'd better head out now." The leader said, glancing at his watch.

"Wow, Cascade? That sure is fancy." Cyborg said.

"Are you sure this place has pizza?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"Yes BB, I'm sure. I even asked."

The changeling cheered happily and followed Cyborg down to the T-car. Raven just shook her head and continued after them, wondering what Beast Boy's utter fascination with pizza was. It couldn't be healthy.

* * *

The dinner went without incident, surprisingly, since Cyborg liked to prank Beast Boy every chance he got. They had even kept the teasing barbs to a minimum, only grinning like fools when their waiter had been a man, who was rather handsome, and seemed to pay special attention to their leader, who blushed.

It was an hour into dinner, and after eating the main courses, they had decided on a few different deserts. They were currently eating said desserts and just talking. The team hadn't had much time just to chill lately, and were rather grateful that no villain's had decided to appear that evening. Sometimes the life of a hero was a tiring one.

Presents were exchanged and Robin really felt special. His friends had taken the time to buy something they knew their leader would love. He thanked all his friends and couldn't keep the wide smile off his face, even if he tried.

* * *

It wasn't until they were about to leave, heading up to pay the check, did one of the hosts approach the group, who were just getting up to leave. The man had a rather large bundle of roses in his hand and a smile on his face as he came upon them.

"Excuse me!" The host, who was a blond, exclaimed, trying to get they're attention.

"Hmm?" Robin asked, turning around, as did the rest of his team.

"Extremely sorry to bother you, sir. But, these were left at the front desk, addressed to you."

The Titan leader looked rather stunned.

"For me?" Robin whispered, taking the roses. There had to be at least twenty in the bouquet.

"Yes, a young gentleman with red hair left them here. Said they were a birthday present." The blond said with a smile. "We'd also like to let you know, in celebration of your birthday and services to the community, your meal is completely free."

"That is…very generous of you…" Robin mumbled. He took a whiff of the flowers and couldn't help but grin at the notion of someone giving him roses.

"Think nothing of it, sir, we are more than happy to. Have a good night, all of you."

* * *

"_Ooooh_, Rob has a secret admirer." Beast Boy sung out, once they left the restaurant and began heading to the T-car.

Robin didn't even bat an eyelash, too busy mulling over the thoughts of someone actually buying him a bundle of roses. He couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Oh look, he's blushing! Robin's in love!" Cyborg snickered.

"I am not!" The Titan leader growled out playfully, getting into the back of the T-car. "Besides, I don't even know who sent them." he added with a frown, his curiosity peeking.

"Why do I have a feeling your going to stay up all night and day trying to find out who sent those?" Raven asked dryly from the passenger side of the front seat.

"Because we _so_ know he will!" Beast Boy laughed, from the back seat.

"He'll probably trace every single one of those flowers for DNA." Cyborg continued, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I will not!" Robin bit out with a laugh.

Everyone in the car gave him a knowing look.

The Titan leader only grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Robin tried to tell himself that he wasn't looking for clues as to who sent the flowers. No, he was just…carefully picking each and every one of them out, with gloves on, and examining them very closely, with a microscope and taking off finger prints with tape and cross-referencing them with his data-base..

Ok, so maybe he _was_ looking for clues! But, he was curious, god damnit! There was nothing wrong with being interested, was there? The teen didn't think so. Besides, he wasn't _that_ obsessed…

A nagging thought in the back of his head tried to say that staying up until four in the morning _was_ obsessing over it, but he ignored it.

Even still, Robin took extra care not to ruin any of the flowers. Once his examination was complete, he decided to place them in a vase that he'd gotten from downstairs. They were beautiful after all and he wanted to keep them alive for as long as possible.

The hero was about to throw the paper cone that they'd come in in the trash can, but noticed there was a small card taped on to the side. He plucked said card and opened the small flap that hid the message. He couldn't help the flush that spread over his body as he read the words.

_These roses don't do you justice…but I figured I'd give them a break, and allow them to see __**real **__beauty…_

There was no name signed, and no finger prints, he later discovered, to indicate who wrote the message. Robin sighed in frustration.

* * *

The hero had finally gotten some much needed sleep. He'd stayed in bed well past nine o'clock, something that he rarely allowed himself to do, but felt he deserved it. He dressed in civilian clothing, consisting of a black T-shirt and jeans, before heading out into the common room (living room) of the Tower. Typically, BB and Cy were engaged in a video game, Raven was meditating, and Starfire was cooking something inedible, while talking to Silky.

It was Sunday, after all, and it was a rule that there would be no training on this day. It was they're official day off, unless crime rose, which is normally never did, but there was the odd time that it happened. It had been more quiet since a lot of the populations villain's had been frozen during that incident almost two years ago with the Brotherhood. It might be a rather evil thought, but Robin was quite content with leaving those souls frozen and _not _causing trouble.

"Going somewhere?" Raven asked out of the blue, causing everyone to turn to him.

"How'd you know?" Robin asked, grabbing an apple from the fridge, and taking a bite.

"You are dressed in normal clothing. You only do that if you are planning on going out." The Empath said amused.

"I thought I might hit the town for a little while. I haven't had a chance to see that new museum that opened last month. I thought I'd check it out." Robin grinned, sounding excited.

"Dude, a museum? Why not a comic book convention? Or a video store!" Beast Boy said, as if going to a museum was the most boring place in the entire world.

"I happen to _like_ museums." Robin said dryly.

"Yuck!"

"Not everyone wants to rot their brain." Raven kindly pointed out to Beast Boy. "Some of us are more cultured than that."

"Hey!" The changeling whined.

The leader just sighed and shook his head.

"I have my communicator." Robin smiled and, when receiving confirmation from his team, left.

* * *

Even though the hero was still wearing his mask, he wasn't noticed as much as he would have been, had he been wearing his usual uniform. Which, had to be altered quite a few times, to fit his much larger frame over the years.

Robin had enjoyed himself at the Museum and then later, relaxing at a small pond in one of the parks, having bought some bread and was feeding the ducks. Small luxuries like these were something the hero felt grateful for. It was nice just to sit back and relax once-in-a-while.

One of the ducks, becoming rather brave, ended up coming within a foot of the teen, and Robin threw a few pieces of bread down for him. It seemed to coax the other water animals to come closer as well, not deeming him a threat to their person. Once all the bread was gone, he just sat back on the bench and watched the ducks retreat to the water, content and full, quacking merrily.

"I think one of those ducks actually burped, they were so full." A voice chuckled from behind him.

Robin laughed and turned around. "I fed them a whole loaf of bread, they better be full."

"Lucky ducks." The voice said, leaning against the bench the hero was currently sitting on.

What ever Robin was going to say, was lost to him, as he gazed at the person. Beautiful red messy hair flew around his face and down his shoulders, bringing out his entrancing hazel eyes and tiny freckles outlining his nose. Plump, full, and wet lips were quirked up into a grin as he looked down on the teen. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and a white wife-beater, but there was a white over shirt (that was unbuttoned all the way) on top of it, cutting off at the elbows.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Something like that…" Robin muttered, blushing softly, looking away.

The mystery boy, who looked at least two years older than him, laughed and plopped down next to the teen.

"It's ok, I get that a lot. I'm sexy as hell."

Robin only chuckled. "I think a cat needs to _catch _your tongue."

"Aw, don't be mean! Besides, it totally took me like…ten minutes to work up the courage to come over here." The red-head grinned, but there was a hint of a small flush to his cheeks. That was a very endearing look, Robin thought.

"Only ten minutes? I must be loosing my touch." The hero smiled a dazzling smile at the other teen.

The red-head blinked but couldn't help but grin cheekily. "Don't worry, I'm just usually rather forward, comes with the personality I guess. You're still hot as hell. I saw lots of people checking you out."

Robin blushed at the compliment.

"Oh I love that look, makes you look so innocent." The older teen purred.

"You weren't kidding with the forward stuff…"

"Nah, I tell it like it is, sugar cake!"

Robin couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"So, what's a lovely little hero doing out here? No evil baddies to capture?" The red-head asked, leaning back against the bench, sitting cross-legged.

"Taking a break. I _am_ allowed to do that, you know." Robin grinned, leaning back as well, just watching the ponds wildlife frocking in the water.

"Goody for me, or I might not have had the opportunity to meet you."

"Who are you anyways?" The hero wanted to know.

"You, kind sir, may call me Alex." Alex smiled and brought his hand up towards the hero. "And what may I call you?" he added with a smirk.

"Robin." The Titan laughed, shaking the red-heads hand. "But you already knew that."

Alex grabbed the hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. Robin felt his heart flutter softly. "Nice to meet you, Robin." he purred.

The hero couldn't help but flutter his eyelashes, making Alex burst into laughter at how fake it looked, which had been the point.

* * *

Hours later, the two were talking as if they'd known each other for years. It wasn't until Robin heard his communicator signal and his team explain to him that a prison had been broken into, and a few of the prisoners had escaped, that he had to bid his new friend farewell.

"Aw, that sucks!" Alex pouted. "God damn you for being a bloody hero."

Robin couldn't help but grin and lean down to kiss the teen's cheek. The hero suddenly pulled back up and gasped at what he'd done. It'd been more of an impulse, the red-head had just looked so cute that he couldn't resist.

"I…I'm sorry…shit…"

Alex stared at the teen stunned, before smiling and pulling Robin's head down for a real kiss, with tongue.

"Don't worry, I swing your way. _Definitely_ swing your way."

The hero couldn't help but burst into laughter at how breathless the other sounded. Although he knew he probably didn't sound much better.

"Come here tomorrow?" Alex pleaded with a whine.

"Definitely. Unless something comes up."

"Well, cha!" The older of the two smirked, kissing the teen again.

"Mmmm, I love your lips." he mumbled.

"I have to go, remember?"

"Whose stopping you?"

"You, obviously!" Robin complained, although he allowed himself to be kissed once more.

"Fine fine, I'll let you go, but I won't like it."

The teen was still smiling as he made his way towards the crime scene.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident in the park, and he'd met up with Alex. They'd seen each other six times since then, but Robin wasn't keeping count…

There hadn't been any alarms that day, since it was two Sundays after the first meeting, and they had decided to meet across town, to go out for some ice cream. Sure it was trivial, but he'd take a walk in the park with ice cream, over some fancy dinner any day.

"Going to meet your _boyfriend_?" Beast Boy trilled happily.

Cyborg and BB began making kissing sounds and Robin couldn't help but throw a plastic cup at them. It hit Beast Boy in the head, but the two of them only began laughing all the much harder.

"Just for that, you two will have double duty training tomorrow." The Titan leader smirked.

Apparently the other two had nothing to laugh about anymore. Raven had a rather large smirk on her face though.

* * *

The next day, Robin was in a foul mood. It was bad enough that he'd gotten no sleep the night before, but to top it off, it seemed the criminal population had decided to come out from hiding.

"This is the sixth one today! Why can't you just save your money and buy these things like the rest of us. God!" Robin snarled out, pushing another apprehended thief to the ground, who had tried to steal from a jewellery store. The police and his team mates all kept they're distance from the seething Titan leader, for fear, because they all wanted to keep their heads.

Suddenly, all they're communicators beeped, indicating that there was another robbery in progress. The Titan's all winched when they saw who it was: Red X.

Robin turned around, tense as a bowstring, and growled. "This time…he's going to wish he never set foot onto the street."

The others glanced at each other and were very glad at the moment, that they were not Red X. They followed after their leader, but kept distant.

* * *

Red X jumped on top of another building, making his way across town, he didn't want to be anywhere near the store he'd just stolen from when the Titan's arrived. Not that he was scared of them, quite the opposite. He…just didn't want to face Robin at the moment.

Unfortunately for the klepto, luck was not on his side. Just as he made his way on to another roof, an exploding bird-a-rang burst in his face, which caused him to be thrown over the edge and crash on a dumpster in an alley way. Thank god he'd been wearing a mask, otherwise half of his face might be splattered on the ground.

"Ow…" The villain muttered, rubbing his head. "Did you have to throw one of those? They are dangerous, you know?"

"Shut up Red X, I'm not in the mood!" Robin growled, picking the thief off the ground and slamming him against a brick wall. "Give me back the diamonds you stole."

"But I want them." Red grinned simply.

"And **I **want to choke you. But you don't see that happening either."

"Well…_maybe_ if it was your tongue…I mean, I wouldn't mind then." The thief snickered, moving around, trying to find something that might help him to escape. Although, the look on the hero's face was absolutely priceless. Especially looking over his shoulder to his team mates, who all had looks of shock as well. Sometimes he loved being the bad guy…

"My…my what?" Robin glared. He heard a few snickers behind him. The Titan turned form his captor and glared daggers at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "If I hear one word out of you two…" he let the threat hang in the air.

"Oh come now…" Red smiled. "Don't tell me you didn't like my roses…"

There were a few sputtering noises from his team…

"You sent the roses?!" Robin screeched angrily.

"Well, cha! Who else? Don't tell me you have more than one admirer…"

"Your sick son--"

"Is that a hickey on your _neck?" _Red said evilly, revealing said dark blotch of skin to his team mates. "Maybe I _do_ have competition…"

"Competition…as if." Robin growled out. "I'd rather cut off my own arms."

"Oh, don't be so _mean_ sugar cakes…" The thief snickered. "I'm sure I could fulfil your fantasies better than some _hussy_."

While the Titan leader was busy coughing from shock, as well as his stunned team mates, Red made his escape, kicking out with his legs and into the hero's gut, before jumping over the teen's head. He had almost gotten away, but Robin quickly threw his Bola (a rope with two metal balls attached to the ends) and it entangled around the tricky thief's leg, causing him to fall face-first into the ground.

The hero made a bee-line to the thief, but Red used one of his X's to rip through the rope, and flipped upwards, using the wall as a stepping stone, and jumped on top of the roof he'd been attempting a go at earlier.

The chase was on.

* * *

The team split up, each taking a different place in town. The klepto had used his transportation device that allowed him to travel to any place within six miles. Robin was cursing himself for making the suit so well. It had only come back to haunt him. Besides, the leader had some other…_pressing _matters to attend to…

It wasn't until ten minutes later, that he had tracked the thief to one of the abandoned warehouses at the pier. There was one consequence to having a suit powered only by Xenothium, and that was it was ridiculously easy to locate, since it was an unstable power source. He'd built the tracking device a long time ago, just after he'd built the suit, for safety precautions. He was suddenly glad that he had. The only downside to it, was that, unless the suit was activated, he wasn't able to locate it. Not allowing him to track the idiot thief to his home. Although…that really didn't matter _now_…considering…

The damned bastard was humming to himself, having decided that he was safe enough to stop running and just take a break. That was his mistake. Robin decided to make his move.

"Not the greatest hiding place…especially since you were ridiculously easy to find." The leader kindly informed Red, who gasped and jumped, clearly having been startled.

"Oh…bird boy…you scared me…that wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"I'm sure the owner of those jewels that you stole thought the same thing. Stealing isn't a very nice thing _either." _Robin glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How can you deny me something so pretty though…" Red complained with a whine. Robin had to fight to keep the smile off his face.

"When are you going to learn that, when in _my_ city, crime never pays." The hero sighed, as if talking to a mere child.

"Maybe I just wanted to get your attention…s'not my fault you have yourself a new beau…maybe I was jealous." Red said, shuffling his feat. Robin almost burst into laughter. "Thieves have feelings too, you know!"

"I want the jewels back…Alex."

If it hadn't been for the mask, Robin really would have gotten a show, for the thief's eyes had widen. But, as it was, the teen had only heard a small gasp.

"Alex? Who's Alex?" Red snorted.

Robin chuckled and moved closer. They didn't call him a detective for nothing. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this man was Alex, his _supposed_ boyfriend. The Titan pushed Red into one of the warehouses doors, shutting it with a loud bang. It was then that the hero gripped hold of the klepto, and pushed him against a wall, all the while running his hands along every inch of his body, causing his victim to shudder.

"Alex, the man who shoved his cock so hard inside of me last night, that I _sung_ to the heavens, how much I _enjoyed it_." Robin purred, pushing and pulling a bit of Red's mask up, revealing tanned flesh and a few freckles. There was no doubt in Robin's mind that _this _was Alex. Especially the way the thief moaned softly at the declaration.

"Your…your acting weird…"

"What? No flirting today? But I thought you were _always _forward, or was that my mistake?" Robin smirked evilly. He could play the game too. The cards just had to be dealt right…

"Kid…"

"Oh, don't _kid_ me Alex. I already know it's you. It was obvious. You suck at keeping that big mouth shut…" Robin sighed. "Although, I don't hate it _all _the time." he added with a leer.

Just as Red was about to say something, the hero took his chance and planted his lips firmly onto his boyfriend's. The thief groaned into his mouth and pushed against him, pulling him closer. If the klepto felt the smile against his lips from Robin's obvious victory, he didn't say anything. Although, it _was _rather hard to talk when ones mouth was being thoroughly explored.

With Red distracted, the Titan reach into the other's stolen suit and mentally grinned when his fingers came in contact with the stolen jewellery. He quickly removed it and backed away from the thief.

"Why thank you Red X. I had no idea you were so _generous_." Robin smirked, showing the older teen the diamonds.

"_Robin_." Red whined, pouting. The hero couldn't help but laugh at how hilarious the situation was. He didn't know if he was mad…or…amused? He didn't really know the right word for it.

"Don't worry, you won't starve, you have a rich boyfriend after all." Robin kindly informed the thief sarcastically.

Red X sighed and glancing around, took off his mask, flowing red tendrils fell over shoulders and Robin resisted the urge to kiss those delectable lips. The hero shook his head and focused. There was still the matter of finding out that his boyfriend was actually Red X, a criminal…who'd just committed a crime.

"You never let me have any fun." The villain pouted. "I mean…god forbid! I just wanted to get you something nice…but nooo. Besides, how'd you know it was me?"

"Oh get over it. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I'm not an idiot. Besides! Roses aren't cheap…those must have cost you at least a hundred dollars, if not more…I know you're not poor. There is no reason to steal."

Red grinned. "Aw, sugar cakes! Look at you being so logical and detective-y. I think that's so sexy."

Robin tried to keep the smile off his face. "Stop trying to get on my good side. And 'detective-y' is not a word…"

"Well, apparently I was on your good side…if memory serves me right." Red purred.

"Stop changing the subject." Robin glared, but it didn't really have the desired effect…especially with his flushed cheeks. "What are we going to do about this?" he added seriously.

"Do about what?" The thief asked innocently.

Robin sighed.

"I wasn't expecting to get this far, honestly." Red said, sobering up. "I mean…I thought once you found out that I was Red, you'd…_you know_…" he added, looking away.

"Dump you?"

"Well…ya…"

The hero snorted. "You…are an idiot."

Red scoffed. "Well, you are, aren't you?! I mean…associating with a thief? Not really good for business…even though…" he trailed off with a blush.

"Even though?" Robin asked carefully, his curiosity peeking.

"…..."

The hero replayed the sentence in his head. Before, bursting into rather, inappropriate laughter. His boyfriend glared at him, not really knowing what was so funny.

"No…I'm sorry…it's just…what is this? Preschool? Next you'll swear me to a pinkie promise."

"Well it's true! I do like you! I know I'm an idiot sometimes…I have no idea how something like this would work…but I want to try…I just…ugh, what am I saying…you'd never want to be with someone like me…blah, I'm such a stupid…"

"I like you too."

"…it's not like ….you…would like me too…" Red trailed off, repeating what the hero had just said to him. "Oh…" he mumbled.

"But, don't think I won't kick your ass next time you steal something."

Red snorted. "Yeah…if you catch me!"

"Well…I _do _know where you live, _you _might remember…" he grinned. "Besides, I have a tracker that can trace you're exact whereabouts when you have the suit activated."

"…"

"I know…I'm so cool." Robin grinned evilly. "See you around hunnie bunches! Be a good boy now." the hero added. "I loved the roses by the way." he smirked, leaving the building.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Hey! Robin! Alex is cheating!" Beast Boy screeched.

"I am not! It's not my fault you suck at this game!" Red glared, defending himself.

"There is no way--"

"BB he's not cheating, you really do suck man." Cyborg grinned cheekily.

Beast Boy threw the controller on the other side of the couch, sulking.

"Duuude, this is totally not fair."

Robin sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if it was a good thing that he'd introduced his friends to his boyfriend. They had all accepted him as part of the group…although…they had absolutely no idea that he was Red X. That might have something to do with it. But, it was the lovers arrangement. He didn't really know how they'd react to him dating a criminal. He'd long since gotten over it…well, to an extent. The thief hadn't really…stolen anything major…especially since all of his free time was taken up by the Titan's leader. But, that didn't mean that Robin didn't find random things around Alex's apartment that hadn't been there before. It was only on rare occasion that the heroes actually had to deal with Red X, who usually ended up pinned to a wall and ravished until he couldn't breath and the stolen items were taken by his heroic lover.

It was a strange relationship. But, it worked for them. Besides, Robin loved the little bastard…

"Cup cake!"

"Hmm?"

"You had this spacey look on your face…Were you thinking up new ways for me to fuck you?…I know you sometimes tire of our toys, but…"

"ALEX! Shut up!" Robin hissed. But his lover just grinned.

"Want me to role-play as Slade tonight? I promise I won't be offended." Red whispered with a purr in the other's ear.

Robin knew he would regret relaying that secret fantasy to his boyfriend until the day he died. It was such a disturbing thought…something that years of therapy would not cure. But, the hero could already feel himself getting hard at the thought. Sure, he loved Alex to pieces and wouldn't give him up for anything. However, he'd always harboured this secret fantasy to be dominated by Slade. A kink he wasn't too proud of. His boyfriend naturally hadn't been offended, but more intrigued by these feelings. Especially since he knew of the history between the arch rivals. But, after a while…Red had warmed up to the idea…

…and constantly liked to tease him about it.

"Can we go to the bedroom, I want to talk to you about something." Alex asked out of the blue, quite seriously. It suddenly had Robin on edge…it was very rare for his lover to sound so serious. It was a little unnerving.

"Uh…sure…"

* * *

They both sat quietly in the Titan's room, just taking in the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable and Robin knew that Red wasn't intentionally being quiet, he was just trying to collect his thoughts.

"Ok…well…"

"…"

"What would you say if I told you that I asked Slade to join us in bed one night?"

"I'd say you are lucky to be alive." Robin muttered a small blush on his face.

Red scoffed. "Oh…how little you think of my talents! I'm upset!"

The hero grinned. "You know that fake hurt thing really doesn't work, right?"

"Fake hurt? FAKE HURT? I'm sitting here upset and you say I'm lying? Woe is me…" Red said dramatically, but then burst into laughter.

Robin couldn't help but smile, but then turned serious.

"But, seriously, what would you do?"

"I'd run…because our lives are at stake." The hero grinned.

Red glared. "I'm being serious. What if I asked him and he said yes?"

"There is no way he would." Robin sighed. "Besides, it's just a fantasy…it's probably safer for me not to indulge in it. Slade is a nut case."

"We are teenagers Robin, we're allowed to want to fuck anything that moves. Especially _that _man. Who _wouldn't _want to fuck him?" Alex said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"BB?" Robin grinned.

Red made a face. "Ew."

The hero burst into laughter.

"Who says he's gay, anyways? I mean, even if he was, he's like, what, twice our age?" Robin said after a few chuckles.

"I've had sex with him."

"…what?"

"Yeah, almost a year ago. It just kind of happened." Red said, looking a tiny bit ashamed.

"How does something like that just _kind _of happen? I mean…you're _bound _to notice." Robin startled.

"I was at a bar…had a bit to drink…Slade was there…we starting talking and then one thing led to another." Red said, but then grinned. "I didn't actually know it _was _Slade until afterwards. But, it really didn't make a difference."

Robin stared at his boyfriend stunned. But, a thought suddenly entered his mind.

"You've seen him without a mask?"

"Oh hunny, I've seen him with much less. Trust me of that. That suit doesn't enhance anything, that's all him baby." Red mused.

Robin blushed softly at the thought.

"You know…ever since you told me about these feelings. I've been thinking of my own fantasy. Do you know how hot it would be to watch Slade fuck you? Ugh, I get hard just thinking of it." Red said with a shudder. "I mean…I love watching you wither and moan under me…especially when I fuck you doggy…damn that's the best…"

"Alex! You bastard."

"…But, thinking of watching Slade ploughing into you, your legs over his shoulders, screaming…well…shit…"

"He would never agree." Robin muttered, trying to get the images out of his head, especially when he felt his shaft begin to harden.

"What? A chance to get his favourite Titan under him, submitting to him? Jesus babe…he'd probably kill me if I _didn't _allow it."

Robin sighed.

"Your defence is crumbling. Damn I'm getting good at that. Maybe I should compensate you." Red purred, pushing on top of the hero, grinding their erections together. The thief relished in the moan of pleasure that escaped his lover.

"You know, if you didn't pretend to be such a tight ass, I might have already fucked you by now?" Red kindly let the hero know, removing all of their clothing, already sticking his lubed fingers into him and curling around his prostate.

"Alex…" the hero groaned. "Please."

"Although, it does make you _so _much tighter…feels so good on my hard cock, especially when I'm fucking you so hard your ass slaps against me."

The younger teen made a noise that could have been a plea, but it came out disorientated. Red pulled his fingers out and made sure to coat his shaft with lube, before plunging into the hero. They might have done this at least four times a week, but the teen was impossibly tight, even after all that. Something that Red had come to appreciate.

"ALEX….god…"

"Mmm, that's it baby, moan my name."

They set a fast pace, the thief's hips slamming into the hero harder and faster. Robin could only lay there and take it. He could barely breath at the intensity. Their talk must have really made Red horny, especially with the way his cock was fucking him for all he was worth.

"God…uh….uh…uh…yess….yessss…..god YES."

"You might want to keep it down…remember….what happened last time?" Red asked, feeling the sensations flush through him. He was quite surprised he could speak as well as he had.

Robin vaguely remember something about the Titan's coming into the room, but couldn't dwell on it. He'd been so hot from the conversation that it had only taken him minutes, before he felt the familiar sensation.

"I'm…I…" was all the hero got out before he was over come by his orgasm, arching and shaking against his lover.

It wasn't long after that before Red was coming as well, crying out Robin's name.

They lay panting together, trying to catch their breaths. Red lazily slid and arm around the younger teen's waist, before mumbling. "…love you."

"mm…love you too."

They curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

"When you said you were making me dinner…I never quite pictured it this way." Robin kindly let his boyfriend know. "I never knew chicken could be so _black_…" he added thoughtfully.

"Ugh! The recipe said an hour in the oven…fucking liars…look what they did!" Red complained, staring at the sad remains of the super he'd spent three hours trying to prepare.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle and move to wrap his arms around his distraught boyfriend. Red only swore when he was upset.

"I'm sorry babe…I really wanted to make you something nice."

"It's the thought that counts, besides, everything else is edible, we'll just go without the chicken." The hero said. "Besides, that cake you made looks delicious."

"Bet it would look yummy on you, too." Red grinned, feeling a bit better, turning in his lovers arms to kiss him.

"You are _such _a horn dog! What the hell am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things sugar bear." The thief smirked. "Besides you love it."

Robin snorted and moved around his lovers wandering hands, towards the food that had been salvaged. It didn't look too bad.

* * *

They were in the shower together, after a rather delicious remains of super had been consumed, _and _cake. They had decided to wait until later for the fun and were simply just enjoying making out and washing each other. Lately they hadn't really had time to be together, as Robin, naturally, lived a very busy life. The baddies had decided to get bolder in the last few weeks, and usually the hero would come home and collapse into bed.

"I got a surprise for later." Red mumbled into the teen's neck, nibbling on it.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, a new toy." The thief smiled.

"You actually bought this one, right?" Robin glared, but it was lost in a kiss as they turned off the water and exited the bathroom.

"You could say that."

"Red!"

"I didn't steal anything! I promise."

Robin sighed and flopped down on the bed. He'd been a little surprised to learn that the bed had actually been paid for…_and _was king sized.

"You better not have." Robin laughed. "I hope you learned your lesson from last time you stole something."

Red huffed and covered his lovers body with his own. "Geeez…that was low, even for you. Banning me from sex for a week. Do you know how hard that was? I thought I was going to die!"

"You are so dramatic." Robin shook his head, but couldn't help a smile that fell on to his features.

"HEY! When you have Jump's verified kick ass hero under you, who wouldn't want to fuck his brains out whenever they got the chance? It's an addiction, I swear." Red kindly told his lover, licking at Robin's exposed nipple.

The hero gasped softly. "Kic….kick ass hero huh? And here I thought you disliked my hero antics."

"No…but only because I get to see you run around town in those hot tights. Do you know how good your ass looks in those?" The thief said, moving lower, dipping his tongue into the hero's belly button. "If I were a jealous man…"

"I'm so glad your not…only because I get hit on by a lot of people."

"I noticed. Maybe I _should _ban you from wearing that costume." Red glared playfully. "Besides, there is _one _thing I'm allowed to steal."

"Oh, and what, pray tell, oh thief, is that?"

"Your heart." Alex smiled a bright smile, causing the hero to blush.

"Didn't you say you had a surprise for me?" Robin asked, feeling his lover ghosting his tongue over his shaft.

"Yes."

"Wha…w…what is it?" The hero gasped out.

Suddenly there was a clanking sound and the young teen felt his arms being cuffed with handcuffs, and attaching to the bed poles.

"Perfect." Red grinned.

"But…we use these all the time." Robin said.

"Yes, and you always look so delicious, especially now, since your flushed from the shower."

"But then-?"

"Don't worry, that's not the surprise."

"Then what--ahhhhhhh!"

Alex had engulfed the hero's cock, making him cry out and thrust upwards.

"You are so impatient!" the thief said, while nipping at the ball sacs.

"Sh…sh…..shut up!"

Robin was brought to release quickly, especially with the way his lover used his skilled tongue. He lay on the bed, panting, while Red grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer next to the bed, and began preparing his lover.

"Mmmm, you clench so well…"

"….uuuugghhh….Fuck me."

Red snickered, loving the way Robin was squirming under him.

"Don't worry…you'll feel good soon, baby."

"Alex…plea--"

_**Knock Knock Knock…**_

Both parties lay still, before Red began grinned from ear-to-ear. Robin looked up at his boyfriend confused. Who the fuck was knocking on the goddamned door?

"Just a second, it's probably someone from upstairs wanting to borrow a cup of sugar or something…"

"…fucking bastards…well hurry up!" Robin muttered.

"Sure thing babe."

* * *

Red came back about two minutes later, humming to himself.

"…I hope you told them to fuck the hell off." Robin growled, feeling very horny at the moment.

"How about, fuck you and _get _off?" A very familiar, deep voice rang throughout the room.

Robin stared stunned at the person, who was standing beside Red. If it hadn't been for the voice and eye patch, the hero might not have recognized him without his usual armour and mask on.

"Slade?!"

"Hello, Robin."

"RED! What the hell?" Robin screeched, glaring at his boyfriend who looked far too amused at the moment.

"What?" His so-called lover grinned. "I told you I had a surprise…so…well…Surprise!"

"I…and he…you…_I thought you said you had gotten a toy_!" Robin growled, although without much conviction, considering he was achingly hard, something that both boys noticed. "That is _not _a toy…"

"A toy? Now I'm insulted." Slade snorted, beginning to remove his shirt. "Besides, I can assure you, I'm much better than some trivial toy."

"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No babe! I told you I was going to ask him." Red said, moving on to the bed, but a little ways from Robin, perfect position to watch.

"You nevere said you were actually going to ask him!"

"Well…it was implied!" Red defended himself. "Besides, you don't seem to mind too much. Stop pretending that you aren't affected and enjoy it!"

"I must say, I rather like the way the thief thinks." Slade grinned, having fully undressed, making his way on to the bed. "And cuffs too Red X? You've really outdone yourself."

"Why thank you!" Red snickered. "I even prepared him."

Slade covered the hero's body and Robin tried to resisted the urge to arch up and beg to be fucked. No matter how bad he'd dreamt of this happening…this was still Slade.

"Wait…wait…"

"Shhh. Just enjoy babe." The thief said, kissing his lover on the lips, giving the man abover the hero time to coat his cock with lube. "Trust me…"

Robin could only nod his head.

* * *

Robin cried out when Slade just slammed into him, although the pain and pleasure mix felt incredible. The man set a furious pace and the hero felt as if he was going to burst. Red was by no means small…but the cock that was currently fucking him, felt twice as big as his boyfriends.

"…shit…god…."

Slade growled and grabbed the teen's legs, forcing them over his shoulder allowing him to fuck the hero harder. Apparently, Robin liked the new position, because he screamed the man's name, arching against the handcuffs. They vaguely heard Red moaning besides them, but paid no mind.

"Slade…Slade…oh my god…please…please….yessss….Harder!"

The man smirked, plunging into Robin harder than ever, causing the hero's ass to sting with how hard it was hitting the man's body. There was another moan from the thief, a rather loud one, that the hero vaguely remembering was associated with Red cumming.

It wasn't until Slade gripped his cock, that Robin screamed. His head was hitting the headboard of the bed, but that matter very little as he arched so high, his cum actually landed on his face and neck.

Slade thrust into him a few more times, making the hero come again, in a weaker orgasm, before releasing his seed inside the teen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after Robin had been released from the cuffs and they had all cleaned up, were the lovers laying in bed, Slade having said something about making some tea, leaving them alone for the time being.

"I can't even believe you did that…" Robin shook his head.

"Anything for you babe…besides, I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life."

"I love you." The hero mumbled.

"Love you too."

"We so have to play with Slade more often." Red grinned, moving to sit up.

"Yes, you _should _play with Slade more often." The man smirked, coming into the room with three cups of tea in his hands. "As long as I'm not invited over for dinner…I'm sure that chicken has suffered enough." he added sitting on the bed.

Red and Robin burst into laughter.

"It's a deal." Robin grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **Damn, this one really got away from me. In length I mean. Soon I was going to have to turn it into a story all on it's own. I really had fun with this one, and I hope that all of you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Don't worry, I will be building off this drabble, only because I loved it so much. So, there will be sequels for it. I've actually already got another idea for a drabble to continue this universe. So, something to look forward too.

**Remember: **If you have a drabble request, make sure you let me know, because I love writing for other people, especially when it's their ideas.

Love,

Jayto.


	14. Escort

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a _lot _****more nudity.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: SLASH**

**A/N: **This is an AU! I've had this idea kicking around in my folder for a while now and decided to finish it off, because my co-worker and I had a rather interesting conversation about escorts the other night. I won't go into details, but yeah…

I know that _Almeria Man_, is late, but I haven't had anytime to finish writing it. So, I'm just going to postpone the chapter until Friday, and I'll have a few presents on that day too, to make up for it. I'm sorry! The only reason this is out, is because I had it already almost finished. It's all the time I have to write! Stupid work!

**ESCORT **

* * *

"May I ask what it is that you are looking for?"

"Young, around twenty, black hair, tiny--lets say around five feet, and intelligent, I'm not looking for some idiot boy." came the gruff voice.

"Alright, and what package were you looking at? We have many different varieties and--"

"I'm going to a company party and I would like to have this person on my arm. Also, I'm booking a hotel room for the evening, if you catch my drift. Make sure he is eager for the nights events in the bedroom."

"Certainly sir, anything else I should know about to make your experience more enjoyable?" said the female voice.

"No. Tomorrow evening, five o'clock, I'll be waiting at the small coffee shop on fifth street called Sparks, have them dressed up, but casual." the man spoke.

"And what is your name sir?"

"Slade Wilson."

"Thank you Mr. Wilson, for calling Jump Cities Escort Service, your escort is named Robin, and he'll be ready and waiting for you at five pm."

"Very well."

* * *

Slade Wilson was standing outside of the local coffee shop Sparks, awaiting his escort. It was almost five pm and he stood straight, arms crossed. He looked immaculate in his classy black dress pants, and white long sleeved shirt with the top two buttons un-done. His short white hair was styled and gelled at the front to perfection, and a pair of sunglasses adorned his eyes.

It wasn't until exactly five pm that he began to glance around, looking for his young companion. He didn't see anyone walking towards this direction, but maybe they were running late and--

"Slade Wilson?" came the smooth voice.

The man in question turned around, his eyes landing on a pair of erotic looking, glistening blue orbs. The boy in front of him was quite exquisite, his tousled but styled raven-hair gelled in the front, light eyeliner on the boys stunning eyes. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to the elbows, showing off a small bad-boy image. The boy was toned and lithe, and he was just perfect.

"Robin." the man purred, leering at the teen.

Robin smiled.

"Probably shouldn't be saying this, but I'm not used to escorting someone as _attractive _as you." the teen continued to smile. Slade purred again and brought his hand up to the blue-eyed boy's chin.

"Mind?" he asked in question, wondering if he were allowed to kiss him. It was formality. Besides, he couldn't let such flattery go to waste.

"No, _please _do." the teen seemed to flutter.

Slade chuckled and brought the boy's lips to his own, almost moaning at the taste. Robin sighed into the kiss and curled against him slightly, running his hand along his shoulder and then trailing up to his neck. The man pulled away.

"Perhaps we should save this for later. I may not be able to contain myself if we were to keep going."

"Who says you need to _contain _anything?" Robin leered, his blue orbs glittering in mischief.

"Little minx."

"All to please you, _Slade_."

* * *

Slade led Robin to his limo and chuckled at the surprised look on his features, before ushering him inside the back, giving his personal driver directions to the companies location before the privacy screen was activated.

"Have you ever used this service before?" Robin questioned when they were seated comfortably.

"Yes, twice before." Slade stated, used to this. It was all formality. Escorts had certain tell-signs to feel their customers out before they let loose, like a safety precaution.

"Great. So, I don't have to go over the rules and whatnot."

"I shouldn't think so." the man nodded.

Robin perked up and smiled again, moving closer so they were touching.

"This is rather fancy, I'm going to assume that you actually _own _this car, and its not a rental." the teen questioned.

Slade looked at the boy surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, you are a little _too _chummy with the driver, for him to be a stranger." Robin grinned.

The man looked very pleased. He was extremely glad that the agency had done right on his request for his escort to be intelligent. It was an extreme turn off for him if his company didn't have a brain. This young man seemed rather smart and well spoken, but not without the hint of innocents, something that Slade picked up on and really enjoyed.

"Right you are, little bird."

"A nickname? But Mr. Wilson, its only the first date." Robin laughed.

Slade pulled the boy even closer and ran a finger up and down his neck, noticing the small shiver that ran through the teen. The man could almost believe that Robin was a virgin, with the way he was squirming at even a simple touch.

"I thought it was fitting."

"I wasn't _complaining_." The teen purred.

Slade only chuckled and kissed the boy roughly.

* * *

The dinner went exceedingly well. The event had been for a new partnership within the company. Robin had been more than a little shocked to find out that Slade was actually _the _Slade, CEO of the largest export company in the entire country. The teen had an amazing time being introduced to hundreds of people, learning more about the company and the man behind it all. The teen was fascinated with his client. Slade was truly a mystery that he wanted to find all of the puzzle pieces too, and the man didn't seem bothered at all with the millions of questions he kept throwing at him. In fact, Slade seemed very pleased by his curiosity.

They had shared wine and enjoyed each others company. Both had even slipped in a few slow dances as well, and Slade was very surprised by Robin's ability to waltz. The night had ended with numerous goodbyes to the many clients who had attended. The cleaning staff had arrived to begin their work and the duo had bid it time to leave and entered into the limo that would take them to the chosen hotel.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes! I've only had the chance to attend a function like that once, and it was when I was younger. I never knew how famous you were. Everyone was gushing about you. All eyes were on you." Robin trilled happily, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Yes, but the only eyes that I cared about were yours." Slade leered.

The boy blushed softly.

"How could I keep them off you? You are amazing. I've never met anyone like you." Robin admitted. The car glided to a stop and the driver knocked on the door, indicated that they had arrived and it was time to exit. Slade grinned and stepped out first, placing his hand out allowing the teen to grab it and pulled him closer, his arm around the blue-eyed boys waist.

"Just wait until later." Slade smirked, Robin felt his heart flutter softly.

* * *

Slade, like the gentlemen that he was, waited until they were safely inside the suite he had booked, until he began to ravish the young boy. Robin didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, with the way he was currently clinging to the man, would suggest that he was more than _okay _with what was transpiring.

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to do all the work?" Robin said huskily, after another passionate kiss against the wooden door.

"You've been such a good boy, I thought I'd let you lay back and enjoy." Slade smirked, pulling the teen towards the bed and laying him down, taking off his shoes and socks. "Besides, I'd rather work on that hot little body."

Robin gasped as his entire body was covered with the much larger form of the man.

"Slade, _please_…" the boy whispered, arching against the CEO.

"Mmm, eager, I like that." Slade said, unbuttoning the boy's shirt and throwing it to one side. A nice set of abs came into view, as well as hard, pink nipples that the man just had to taste. He had to admit that the reaction was quite arousing, especially since Slade could feet how hard Robin was at the moment. Almost painfully so.

The teen quickly shed the man of his pants and shirt, immediately attaching on to the available naked flesh. Robin couldn't help but moan at the man's physique, he was extremely built. All the muscles bulged in all the right places.

Slade licked a trail from the teen's neck to his chest, sucking on the left nipple.

"Oh….god…"

"Feels good doesn't it? How about this?" the man grinned, nipping at the abused nipple. Robin arched violently and struggled for breath. Slade knew about men having somewhat sensitive nipples, hell his were rather sensitive, but he had never seen a reaction quite like that. He was quickly becoming addicted to the sounds his young escort were making.

"Yes…yes please…"

Robin's pants were next to go, and in one quick swoop, both pants and boxers made their way to the floor and the boy was naked beneath him. Robin grunted and slipped the man's own underwear off, wanting to feel and see just what the man was packing. It turned out to be quite a lot, if the teen's loud groan upon gazing at the glistening, hardened, almost purple cock that seemed to have grown even larger at the exposure it was getting.

"Please fuck me." Robin asked, his eyes hooded with lust, licking his lips.

Slade growled possessively and reached down into his pants and pulled out a condom, ripping the package open and slipping it over his cock. Robin sighed in pleasure, spreading his legs, inviting the man to enter him. It didn't take long before the man got into position and in one swift thrust, was buried balls deep inside his young escort.

* * *

Robin cried out in pain and pleasure. Sure the condom was lubricated and he wasn't a virgin, but he hadn't been prepared and for that reason, penetration hurt. Although, it was quickly becoming a dull throb as Slade had just struck his prostate very hard. Robin saw many stars.

"Slade! Oh, oh, oh….yes….yes faster!"

"As you wish, little bird."

The man grabbed the younger's legs and hoisted them up and over his shoulders, loving the deeper angle that it allowed him. Robin moaned loudly, arching upwards, his hands above his head and clenching on to the pillow. The blue orbs were half-way open and it seemed their was a cloud of lust circling in them. Slade grunted as he thrust in and out, building up a fast and hard rhythm. The teen was just so tight and it had been a long time since he'd felt this good about having sex.

"H-harder!"

Who was he to refuse?

* * *

Robin thrashed about and clutched at Slade's shoulders, five minutes later, the thrusts not stopping whatsoever. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so amazing. It usually only took people a few minutes before they were coming and satisfied, which would usually make him rather smug, but it left him very unfulfilled. Slade had stamina.

But, a few moments later, Robin felt himself breathing harshly, building up to his own release, before tensing up and exploding over both their chests, crying out the man's name. Slade growled and continued own, almost, but not quite there.

* * *

The teen finally came down from his high to see that Slade hadn't finished yet.

"God…you…you are…so fucking good." Robin mumbled, hands roaming around the man's ass.

"Mmmm, potty mouth." Slade said, going after the teen's mouth, ravishing it.

Robin could feel that the man was close, and chose that moment to stick his fingers into his mouth, groaning at the erratic thrusts, before, locking eyes with the man, and bringing the fingers to Slade's entrance, sticking both in at the same time.

Slade made a sound but nothing more, and Robin groaned at the feeling of the tight muscles clenching around him. The teen felt around and thrust his appendages against the man's prostate twice.

"Ugh!" the man groaned, and came almost violently.

* * *

They cleaned up in the shower, and Slade sighed as it was just about time for Robin to leave. But, that was okay, didn't mean that he couldn't book the teen for _another _meeting.

* * *

"Hello? Jump Cities Escort Service, how many I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking to book Robin, I met with him a few nights ago and simply couldn't resist another meeting…"

_END_

* * *

**A/N: **I did a lot of research with this topic and I know that escorts are supposed to collect money as soon as they meet their date, just so that there is no repercussions at the end and what not, but I wanted to change it for this drabble. I know it was a little short, but I loved writing it, so hehe!

Like I said up top. I only have a small amount of time to write. I know that I missed the last update for Almeria Man, and I'm super sorry about that, but it can't be helped. I'm just going to post the next chapter on this upcoming Friday, it'll be longer and there will be another drabble and a posting in my ABC's as well. So, something to look forward to.

/Jayto


	15. College

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a **_**lot **_**more nudity.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: SLASH**

**A/N: **This is an AU! It is a continuation of my **ABC'**s chapter 3 '_C is for Cheek_'. You don't really need to read that to know what this is about, as I have explained a little background, but it wouldn't hurt to read it. -grins-.

**BTW: **I changed it around a little bit. Instead of Robin being named Richard Grayson, he's Robin Grayson. I just like Robin better. Hehe! Also, Slade has two eyes in this.

**COLLEGE **

* * *

Robin smiled to himself as he jogged through the park on the rather cool Saturday morning. He had white headphones in his ears, listening to some music as he exercised. He felt at peace, making his rounds through the forests and walkways, nodding to some of the other men and women who were partaking in similar things.

It was two days before his Provincial Exams, and already he was feeling stressed, as most college people were. These exams would be the finals for the year and then he was free. It was his last year, after all. And even though he was one of the top in his school, he, like everyone else, needed to study. How do you think he'd gotten to the top?

It was almost lunch time when he returned to his one-bedroom apartment. He lived alone, and not in the dorms like most of the other students. Bruce, his adopted father, multi-billionaire, wouldn't have his only son living in the dorms. Especially with shared bathrooms. Bruce didn't want his ward to come home with a pregnant girlfriend after all. So, he had put up the money for his own apartment, much to Robin's displeasure. He didn't like the special treatment, unless _he'd _earned it himself. But, there was no stopping Bruce when he had made up his mind.

_At least he doesn't have to worry about any kids…_

Robin had always known he was gay. Well, not _always_, but since he could remember. He knew that women were beautiful in their own ways, but he just didn't swing that way.

Either way, Bruce didn't have to worry about any woman _or _man, as he didn't _have _a boyfriend. Sure, he wasn't ugly, and had half a dozen people asked him out in the last year alone, two of them men, who were quite hot in their own right. But, he wasn't interested in any of them. It wasn't what he was looking for, and a lot of those people tended to be really, _really _immature, despite they being in college. If there was anything that Robin hated, it was immaturity. There was such thing as being fun, and then just being childish. A lot of students at that school had _much _to learn.

He made his way around his apartment, gathering his reading materials and laptop, so that he could leave as soon as he showered and dressed. It was too nice a day to stay cooped up in this apartment to study. So, he decided that he would spend the day at the Library Garden. The place had been built a few years ago, a rather large, and intricate, beautifully designed garden with a small pond off to the side, and flowers and trees everywhere. It was located behind the library, attached only by a link fence and a door. There were tables, chairs, and soft cushions (that were brought in when it rained) all around the area for people to go. Citizens like going there to mediate, relax, read, or in this case, study. It was relaxing, calm, and quiet. While still allowing him to experience the sun.

After his shower, he began dressing, waiting for his hair to dry somewhat so he could apply gel. He decided on a black pair of jeans, camouflage flip-flops and a white t-shirt. Throwing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, grabbing his side-bag filled with his materials, he made his way out the door, keys and cell phone in hand.

* * *

His apartment was only a few blocks away from the library, and he didn't feel like catching the bus. Sure, Bruce had offered the teen a car, but he had refused, saying that if he were going to drive a vehicle, it would be one that _he _had paid for. Besides, a little walking never hurt anyone, and he loved exercise. Most times if he wasn't studying, in school, or hanging out with friends, he could be found at the public gym downtown.

As he entered the library, he was hit with a breeze of air condition, something that everyone knows feels amazing after just being in the heat. He made his way past some of the employees, smiling at the few that he knew. When he entered the garden, he grinned when he realized that everyone must be out at the beach, because there was only two other people here. He thanked his lucky stars and set up underneath a rather large tree that had shade, and began to work.

* * *

He'd been studying an hour, leaving a _particular _subject for last, even though it was his favourite. He was a genius at Calculus, and it didn't take him long to remember the formulas from the year long course, and sufficiently explain and demonstrate them correctly. The others subjects fell to his mind, everything coming together and suddenly he had only one subject left to study: Philosophy.

He groaned to himself. Even the _word _had him aroused. No, it wasn't the class itself that made the teen feel hot and bothered. It was the teacher: Mr. Wilson. The man taught History and Philosophy, and Robin had the pleasure of sitting through five hours a week of Mr. Wilson lecturing them on the subject.

It was crazy to have a crush on a teacher, one who was much older than he was. But, he couldn't help it. The man just screamed sexy. It was in a weird way too. Sure he had a body to die for, and ruggedly handsome features, and two steel grey eyes that you could just drown in, they were so intense. It was just that, Mr. Wilson, or Slade as he'd come to find out the man's name was, was absolutely memorizing when he spoke. He really _loved _what he taught and seemed like he was doing exactly what he wanted to be doing. Teaching. It was that passion that a lot of students at the school had come to know, and wanted to experience first hand. Slade was just perfect.

And the mere _thought _of the man sent pleasant chills down his spine. It was this reaction that had Robin despising his Philosophy study time. He was sure it would take twice as long, as it usually did, because his mind would always back-track to his teacher and distract him.

Robin sighed to himself and shook his head, leaning back against the tree and twirling a pencil around his fingertips. Mr. Wilson was such a bother.

"Not giving up, are you?" asked an amused voice from his side. Robin lazily looked at the person, annoyed that his peace was broken, when he gasped rather loudly, his cheeks burning up.

Why did the fates hate him so much?

It was Mr. fucking Wilson. Standing there, a rather thick book in his hands, a smirk on his features as he took in his student, who seemed to have trouble speaking.

"I…uh…_what_?"

Slade chuckled and moved to stand in front of the teen, picking up the textbook.

"Having trouble with my class?"

"I…No! …Haha I mean, I was just taking a break…" he said, feeling very much like an idiot.

"I see." Slade said, licking his lips. Robin felt himself harden when he saw that tongue touch the man's bottom lip.

_This is not good! What the hell is he doing here?_

"W…what are you doing here, Mr. Wilson?" the student asked, gazing up at the man.

"Well, it was such a nice day. I didn't feel like staying in my home and grading papers, so I decided to come here and catch up on some reading." he said, suddenly smiling. Robin felt his heart burst when he saw that smile. "I see you've been studying." the man grinned, motioning to his papers that were strewn about, little notes taken over the pages.

"Yes…yes I was." the teen hesitantly chuckled. "But, like you, I didn't want to stay in doors. Its beautiful outside."

"Yes, it is."

There was silence. Robin felt the breeze pick up and flow through his hair, casting it to the side.

"Would you like some help?" Slade offered.

"What?" the teen said wide-eyed.

"Help? With studying? I'm sure I could be of service." he grinned. Robin wanted to jump him right there, especially when he sat down next to him, placing his own book to the side and picking up the text-book.

"Oh…um…yes…yes I would."

"Splendid. Lets began, shall we?"

"Sure…" the student blinked.

He really wondered how he would survive without passing out.

* * *

Two hours later, Robin felt relaxed. He was even joking with the man. Slade, he had come to find out, was brilliant and hilarious. He'd learned so much in these two hours, and it was all because of the handsome man sitting next to him. Mr. Wilson seemed to be well educated in all fields, and had helped him with questions he hadn't been able to figure out from his other courses.

"Its funny, because you can almost understand why someone would become a criminal." Robin continued with their conversation on good versus evil. "It could be anything from wanting some type of thrill, to needing to feed a family. It really makes you look at a person differently."

"Yes. Those people may also only _know _that life, grown up in a family of crime, hate, and punishment. There are many ways people may turn out to be criminals in the world of today. But, sometimes, just throwing the book at them, isn't always the answer." Slade explained.

"Its like when an owner abuses a dog, and it becomes afraid and hateful. If it ends up hurting a human, they get put down. But, it was only because of how it was raised and treated, that it acted that way. It's almost sad, really." Robin sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. Slade smiled at him, and the teen smiled back.

"I'm impressed." the man suddenly said.

Robin blinked and tilted his head, much _like _a dog would. "What?"

"I'm impressed with your intellect. I have enjoyed our conversations. Its refreshing." Slade grinned. "Some of those teachers are a little single-minded." he added with a chuckle, indicating that he didn't particular like striking up conversation with any of the staff members at the college.

Robin laughed with a small flush on his cheeks from the compliment.

"I swear Mr. Rowan has been trying to get into Miss Day's pants for three months now. Its hilarious to watch, really." the student snickered.

"Yes, too bad she is gay. I'm sure her girlfriend would get a chuckle out of his constant attempts at seduction." Slade laughed.

"I never knew she was gay!" Robin almost yelled, a little surprised.

"Well, people have to be careful these days about those types of things." Slade stated. Robin nodded his head. "What do _you _think of it?"

"Being gay?" the teen wanted to know.

"Yes." the man said, staring at him.

"Well…I mean…I just…" the student stuttered, before taking a deep breath. "I _am _gay."

"You are?" Slade said, seemingly surprised, but not displeased.

"Yes." Robin nodded his head. "And strangely enough, you're the first person I've ever told. Besides my two best friends."

"Well, that is something that I did _not _expect." the man grinned.

"Why?"

"Well, there are hundreds of rumours about you throughout the school, I'm sure that you've heard." Slade smirked. Sometime ago, there had been a few rumours going around that he'd fucked most of the cheerleaders on the squad.

"Aw, those rumours are stupid. I've never even _had _sex, pfft. Much less got to second base with anyone, besides, I'm not interested in any of the students, too immature if you ask me." Robin sighed, but then turned bright red when he realized that he'd just told his teacher that he was a virgin. Correction, his extremely hot, and amazing teacher, who he fantasized about having sex _with_, that he was a virgin. Yeah, fate _really _hated him.

He didn't expect Slade to burst out laughing.

"More teenagers need to think like you." the man sobered up.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"Are…are you gay?"

"Why? Do I put out that vibe?" Slade grinned, joking. Robin laughed.

"I was just curious."

"Well, I'm not gay." the man said, noticing when Robin seemed to frown. "I am Bi-sexual though, and I prefer male company. So, I guess you could say that I _can _be gay, but, I _do _enjoy women from time-to-time."

Robin snickered, he already knew that Slade didn't have a wife or anything. "Are you a man-whore Mr. Wilson?"

Slade smirked at Robin in a way that had the teen's jeans feeling rather tight. "No, but I _was _a teenager once."

The teen was about to say something, when he felt and heard his stomach growl. He'd forgotten to eat lunch and now it was almost dinner time.

"Damn."

"Seems like your hungry, I should let you get home, I think your ready for your exams." Slade smirked. After Robin had gathered all his belongings and placed them in his bag, they both stood up, ready to leave.

"Um, Mr. Wilson…"

"Please, Slade will do, let us save that term for the classroom, shall we?"

"Yes, M…I mean Slade…" the teen hesitated.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to…I mean, could you…I…Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?"

"Dinner?" the man seemed surprised.

"Yeah, its just that, you've helped me prepare for my exams and I wanted to repay you for staying here with me. You really didn't have to." Robin quickly said, then seemed to realize how stupid that sounded. "Actually, you probably think that I'm an idiot, you don't have to come over, it was just a stupid idea, and-"

"I'd love to. But, I must warn you, I'm not a fan of seafood."

"I-" he stopped. Before bursting into a smile. "Alright, I'll make you a steak that will have you weeping."

"I'll count on it." Slade leered, and Robin felt his groin tighten again, hurrying towards the door, with the man sauntering after him chuckling.

* * *

It was well past seven when dinner was ready. Slade had been reading his book, engaging in conversation quite often with the teen who was fluttering around the kitchen like he was meant to be there. Apparently the boy could cook as well, go figure. It wasn't until a plate of steak, potatoes drowning in butter and gravy, peas, corn on the cob, and white rice, was set in front of the teacher, did he feel his own stomach give a growl.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I made a few things, if there is something that you don't like, feel free to pass it up." Robin smiled, sitting on the couch. "Sorry about not having a table." he added, when they were seated next to each other. The boy had explained when they had reached his apartment that since it was only him there, he had no need for a table and usually just ate his dinner at his desk or on the couch.

"Everything looks delicious."

"Movie?" Robin said, sounding rather calm. In reality his heart was beating millions of miles a minute. He knew exactly what that implication could be interpreted as, but he knew that Wilson had no interest in him. At least he thought so, as the man hadn't made any moves or said otherwise. No, it was just wishful thinking on his part.

"No romances though."

Robin laughed and looked through his selection of movies, on his knees. "What? Not a fan of whispers of sweet nothings, flowers and chocolates and romantic candle light dinners."

Slade actually shuddered.

"I like a good romance now and then, but most of them aren't thought out or original. You always know what is going to happen. I like the element of surprise, the mystery. Romances are too predictable." the man explained.

"Finally someone feels the same way. I keep trying to tell my friend Alex, who insists that we watch romances all the time with his boyfriend, that they are too predictable. They've actually yelled at me when we've watched a movie because I was predicting what was going to happen." Robin smiled, picking out a movie that he thought the man would like. It was one of his favourites.

Slade continued to devour his meal, while the teen put the movie in the DVD player.

"Donnie Darko?" the man questioned when he saw the opening credits.

"Yeah, this movie is wicked." Robin reassured him.

* * *

They were half-way through the movie, when Robin felt an arm rest on the top of his couch, inches from his head. He couldn't help the blush that fell on his features and suddenly was very thankful that the room was dark, minus the hum from the television. He glanced at Slade, but the man seemed to have placed his arm there out of mere convenience, as he was engrossed with the movie.

He needed to do something to distract his mind.

"Dessert?" the teen asked. Slade moved to look at him.

"Sorry?"

"Want dessert? I can get us some."

"Sure." the man smiled.

Robin grinned and went to fetch some ice cream, hoping to push away his dirty thoughts.

* * *

He'd just reached up and grabbed the bowls from the cupboard, one in each of his hands, before turning around, ready to retrieve the ice cream, when he gasped. Slade was there, very close, an amused look on his face.

"S…Slade?"

"Yes, _Robin_?" the man purred, pushing the teen back against the counter, gripping his chin in his hands, gazing into those confused blue orbs.

"What…what are you doing?" he whispered.

"You said dessert." Slade leered, his lips grazing over the side of Robin's cheek.

"I…I…ice-cream…" was all the teen had managed to say. He felt the blood rushing through his system to pool in his groin. His cheeks were rather flushed, something that Slade saw, even in the dark.

"I see the way you look at me in class." Slade whispered in his ear, licking the shell of it with his tongue. Robin made a small noise in the back of his throat. "How you devour me with your eyes." he continued to whisper. The chill of the man's voice against his ear, had him moaning softly.

"I don't…"

"Yes, you do. Right now, you are as hard as a rock, just by a few simple touches." he grinned, nipping down the long, slender neck, to the boy's collarbone. And just to prove his point, palmed the teen's aching need through his pants. Robin threw his head back, gasping at the sensation. He was dreaming again, wasn't he? He must have fallen asleep in the garden…but he'd be damned if he was going to wake himself up.

"This isn't a dream, Robin." Slade said, seeming to read his mind. "This, is very _very _real."

Soon the man crashed his lips to the students, the bowls crashing to the floor, the movie forgotten, but neither of them cared. Slade gripped the teen effortlessly, hoisting him up on to the counter as if he weighed nothing, so he could gain better access. The boy was making such delicious noises. He'd watched for the better part of the day as the boy squirmed in such a hot way, he was almost surprised at his restraint. He'd been attracted to this teen for quite sometime and he knew that Robin had been attracted to him. He'd only held back because of the student/teacher aspect of their lives, as that was frowned upon in the school. But, since school was over soon anyways, and Robin was leaving college, he'd been planning on approaching the boy once his exams were over. It had been luck that he'd ran into him at the library. But, he wasn't one to waste such a good opportunity. And, judging by the way Robin was gripping on to him and thrusting fervently into his hand, which was gripping him through his pants, moaning and gasping his name, he didn't seem to mind in the _least_.

"Oh…god…" Robin whispered in such a way that had Slade harder than he'd ever been.

"You're so _hard_, Robin." the man purred, unbuttoning and unzipping the teens jeans, pushing them down to revel white briefs. He grinned quite evilly when he realized there was a button that he could undo that would free the teen's straining erection. Something that he planned to take advantage of right now.

The reaction was amazing, really. Robin had been so far gone, moaning so deliciously and needy, as soon as the man had gripped his naked flesh, he'd arched back against the cupboard, crying out, as his cum spurted in waves from his cock. Slade groaned at the sight.

"Yes…yes…_yes_…" Robin whimpered as little aftershocks fluttered through him.

_Oh my hell…that was amazing…_

Slade smirked at the panting form, who only seemed half-aware that the man was placing him on the couch, after he'd cleaned his hand, before straddling his delectable little lover.

"Are…are you going to fuck me?" Robin whined in need, arching against him.

"Only if you want me to…" Slade let him know, knowing that the teen was very much able to back out of this. Things were going very fast, and he didn't want the boy to feel too overwhelmed. But, Robin was a smart boy, after all.

"Fuck yes."

Yes, very smart indeed.

* * *

Clothing was soon a forgotten memory as Robin explored Slade's naked flesh. He couldn't believe how unbelievably ripped and muscled the man was. He was so hot that the teen felt his cock harden instantly again. Slade only chuckled at this.

When Robin wrapped his legs around the teacher, Slade knew that he had to take the boy then. But, there was only one problem…the teen was a virgin and they had no lube.

"Look in the drawer closest to the fridge." the student said from underneath him. Slade cocked an eyebrow but obeyed and chuckled at what he found.

"Cherry flavoured lube?" he asked, popping the cap. "Oh, and condoms too?"

"Alex and his boyfriend stayed over here for a week a few months ago…they left those here…" the teen said with a blush, feeling a little exposed.

"You kept them?"

"Are you complaining, _Mr_. Wilson?" Robin leered suddenly. Slade growled at the teen.

"Definitely not."

* * *

Robin might have been a virgin, but he knew a lot about sex between two men, considering his two best friends were raging sex-aholics. So, when Slade began stretching him, and hit a wonderful spot inside of him, he knew that was his prostate. It didn't mean he didn't cry out and weep when it was stuck, however.

"God…hurry!" the boy panted.

"So, eager, aren't you?"

"Mmmmmm, yes…"

"You know this is going to hurt at first, right?" Slade asked him, rubbing some of the lube over his own condom covered cock, lining it up with Robin's entrance. The boy nodded his head, and that was all the man needed to know, before slowly beginning to push into him.

* * *

It didn't hurt, as much as it burned. The sensation was so weird that he could only gasp as the man breeched him, thrusting half his shaft inside, before pulling out again. Robin didn't realize that he'd whined, but Slade certainly did and gasped himself when he finally just pushed right in.

At that, Robin did cry out in pain.

_That…hurt…like…a bitch!_

"God, you feel like a fucking horse…"

Slade chuckled and moved out, before pushing back in again, groaning at the feeling of the teen's entrance milking him.

When the man pulled out and pushed inside again, somewhat fast, hitting the boy's prostate, did Robin release a rather long and sexy 'oh' sound, arching his head back against the couch. Slade placed his hands on either side of the teen's head and Robin held on to them as the man picked up the pace, thrusting into his lover at a gaining speed.

"Slade! Yes…Harder!"

Slade groaned at hearing his name cried, the teen's legs clenching around his hips, meeting his thrusts.

It didn't take long before Robin felt his groin tighten and he was coming again. He cried out Slade's name, hoping that the neighbours didn't get too mad at how loud he knew he'd been. Slade didn't seem to mind, as seconds later, there was a sexy grunt, and the man came as well.

* * *

They lie together on the couch, both trying to catch their breaths. It had been so intense. But, it'd been absolutely amazing. Robin moaned softly as the softening cock slid out of his entrance, and Slade pulled off the condom, walking over to the kitchen to dispose of it in the trash. Robin was still panting on the couch when the man returned, having quite a smug smirk, which the teen returned.

The boy did something rather brave, spreading his legs, leering up at the man, all the previous nervousness forgotten from the past day.

"Again?" he breathed out. Slade narrowed his eye and, grabbing another condom from the drawer, pounced.

* * *

**A/N: **-grins-

Yes, I know that they were a little OOC, but that is to be expected! I do, however, hoped you enjoyed this drabble. It has become one of my favourites!

/Jayto


	16. College II

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a **_**lot **_**more nudity.**

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin - Red/Speedy

**Warning: YAOI! No slash in this one!**

**A/N: **Yes! Another continuation of this universe! I loved it so much, I had to do another drabble on it. Although, you might not like me when you finish reading it.

**BTW: **I had a few questions as to Alex (Red's) boyfriend. I just wanted to let you know that I tried a few different people, to try and give it something different, but I just couldn't help myself. I absolutely love Speedy (Roy). Thanks to Wynja, I have grown to love those two as a couple, and I like mixing the way I write Red with the way I write Speedy. So, sorry for those of you who like other characters. I just love Speedy/Red.

**COLLEGE II**

* * *

"Whoa…" said a voice.

"Holy Shit…" said another.

"What the _fuck _happened to your _house_?"

"Looks like someone ransacked it."

"Is that a _condom _wrapper on the floor?"

"Oh look, there is one over here _too_!"

"Rob? What the _heck_?"

"Did you have an orgy party and forget to invite us?"

"Now I'm insulted. I thought we were friends…"

"Oh my god…" Robin finally said, his face beat red, glancing around his apartment that actually _did _look like he'd had an orgy party and forgotten to clean up. He hadn't thought it'd looked this _bad_…

"Care to explain?" asked a wide-eyed, short-haired red-headed teen with blue eyes.

"_Is that our cherry flavoured lube? _I told you I wasn't crazy, we _did _leave it over here!" shouted another teen, who had red hair as well, but it was tied back into a pony-tail, hazel eyes looking around frantically.

"I…um…well…"

"Roy! Its all gone!" the long-haired red-head gasped, when he'd sauntered over to the tube of lube and found the contents of the bottle empty.

Both teens stopped and stared at their best friend who looked liked he'd rather be somewhere else at the moment.

"I can explain…" Robin hesitated.

"Yes…"

"Please do." Roy said, taking in the apartment once again. _Was that an empty whip-cream can…?_

"Mr. Wilson…" Robin whimpered. The stunned looks on his friends faces were very intimidating.

"You didn't…!" Roy freaked.

"I just…and then we…._studying_…"

"_Studying_! Wow! We need to try that method! Seriously…" the long-haired teen snickered.

"Oh Alex! " Roy groaned. "Well, it would only _improve _your marks…" he muttered.

"Hey! I happen to have good marks!" Alex hissed. Roy only smirked and got a pout from his boyfriend as a result.

"I think we are missing the point!" Alex then grinned. "I think Robin here has some things to explain to us. Don't ya think?"

"Yes, I think he does. And I want full details. None of that, mulling around the bush shit, I want the down and dirty details." Roy leered. Alex stared at his boyfriend.

"When did you get so cheeky?" The long-haired teen smirked. "I think I like it…" he added with a purr.

"Hey! None of that now! I want answers." Roy glared at his boyfriend who was trying to cop-a-feel.

"Yeah! Seems Robin has done enough for the both of us."

"Oh just stop it!" Robin glared. Although, there was a rather large blush on his face. His friends snickered at his predicament.

"So what happened? Its no secret that you have been crushing on your teach for like months now…" Alex grinned, flopping on the couch, making a strange face, before digging out an empty bottle of chocolate sauce. He threw it on the floor like it wasn't strange and only continued to stare at his friend, waiting for some answers.

Roy grinned and sat on the other end of the couch, both of the teens looking expectantly up at Robin.

The raven-haired teen sighed. "He came over for dinner, after I met up with him, by coincidence, in the Garden at the Library on Saturday."

"You invited him over for dinner?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I thought I would offer him a cooked meal for helping me study for a few hours." Robin said, the flush returning to his face when his friends glanced at each other with knowing smirks.

"Who made the first move?" Alex snickered.

"He did." Robin turned away and glanced at the refrigerator, his entire body going red as he remembered just _how _the man had made the first move.

"So what the hell did you do, have a sex-a-thon?" Roy raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his features.

"Well, after the first time…we…just couldn't…um…" he stuttered, closing his eyes. "…couldn't seem to stop."

Both red-heads glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. It was so loud and long that Robin began glaring when the mirth continued for longer than a minute.

"What?" the teen with raven-hair scowled.

"You…oh god, you are my hero!" Alex burst into laughter again. Quickly followed by Roy.

"I hate you two sometimes." Robin muttered, pouting.

That made the two begin laughing all over again.

* * *

"So, he stayed all of Sunday too?" Roy wanted to know, ten minutes later, when the teens were spread out throughout the apartment, munching on a few bags of chips, Robin having cleaned up most of the apartment.

"Yes." Robin sighed.

"Good for you man, its about time you lost your cherry!" Alex smirked. "Roy and I here were beginning to think that it would _never _happen. We almost had to take matters into our own hands."

Robin glared at the two. They always made fun of him.

"I love you and everything. But, you try any of those…_moves _on me, Alex, and I'll have to castrate you."

Alex grinned and looked at his boyfriend. "He totally wants us, right?"

"Yes, totally." Roy agreed. Both laughed at Robin's expression.

"Ok, ok, so, he stayed Sunday, so what is it? A one time thing or-"

"Roy! How can you say it's a one-time-thing? The evidence that it _isn't _is in his trash can. I saw at least _seven _condoms!" the long-haired red-head giggled.

"I don't…really know to be honest." Robin explained, he grabbed a few chips and began munching on them.

"Really? Well, what about during your exam today? Did he say anything then?" Roy asked, sipping on his Pepsi can. It was Monday, and their exams had been that morning. After the trio had gone to the gym that afternoon, they had decided to hang out at Robin's apartment.

"No, actually. But, then again, I was so busy paying attention to not failing I didn't really notice him. Besides, half way through the exam he had to switch with another teacher, since the next class over was being loud." the raven-haired teen said with a frown.

"He better not have led you on, that bastard!" Alex started to glare. "I don't care _how _hot that guy is, no one hurts our Boy Wonder."

"Your _what_?" Robin exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

"He's been calling you that for like a week, no idea why." Roy sighed.

"It totally fits him!" Alex grinned.

Roy and Robin glanced at each other.

"He's a loose screw, that one." Boy Wonder snickered.

Alex pouted. Robin reached over and gave his friend a hug. Alex might be a goof, but he loved him to death, same with Roy. They'd been friends for years.

"Wonder what Daddy is going to think of this?" Roy said a moment later.

"I don't even know what _this _is." Robin sighed. "And neither of you better say anything, he doesn't even know that I'm gay!" he added with panic. "I can't even imagine what he would say."

"Why don't you ask him?" Alex smiled.

Roy and Robin looked at him with horrified looks.

"_What_?" the long-haired teen said defensively. "I was _talking _about Slade! Bruce is another matter entirely. So over-protective. I'm surprised he let you go off to college on the other side of the world."

"That took months, don't you remember?" Robin glared, remembering just how long it had taken for him to convince his adopted father to let him go to school overseas.

"That just shows how much you love us!" Alex grinned cheekily.

"I think we're all just lucky that we had gotten scholarships to the same school." Roy pointed out. "Although, I'm sure Alex probably stole his grade-point average from someone…" he cast a pointedly look at his boyfriend.

"Hey! I worked hard for those grades!" the long-haired teen defended himself. "I couldn't let the two of you go half-way across the world without me, just think of all the fun times we wouldn't of had, had we not been together?"

"I think you mean, think of all the bad situations we could have avoided." Robin grinned.

Both Roy and Robin began laughing.

"Ok, I admit, that one time we tried to set Rob up with that man was a mistake." Alex admitted. "But, how was I _supposed _to know he was a Trans-gendered? It wasn't obvious!"

"Its not supposed to be _obvious _Alex!" Roy exasperated. Robin began laughing hysterically.

"I still love how he asked you to put your junk in his trunk." Robin said between choked out laughs.

"Oh don't remind me, that was scary!" Roy shuddered.

"'_Hey there kid, want to wrap your willy and drive me silly_?'" Alex said in a very fake, masculine voice. All three of them burst into tears laughing, remembering the event that had happened almost half a year ago. Roy had been a little traumatize at the experience.

* * *

Finally the teens sobered up.

"So, we pick up our marks when? Wednesday?" Roy wanted to know.

"Yeah, I think so, around lunchtime."

"Leave it to the school to make _that _date early too." Alex whined.

"That isn't early!" Robin shook his head.

"Yeah, mister 'I get up at the crack of dawn to go jogging'" he complained.

"I get up early too…" Roy said.

"Yeah, but you look hot when you are swimming in those tight little trunks, babe."

Roy sighed and only shook his head.

"Besides, I prefer going to the gym with you guys during the night. Its way cooler. I don't know how anyone likes doing that stuff in the heat." the long-haired teen continued to complain, making a face.

"Anyways…" Roy chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "I say that Alex and I go to the school early and-"

"What?" came the protest.

"Let me finish!" the short-haired red-head glared. "We go there early, so that by the time you go to Mr. Wilson's class to get your marks, it'll be around twelve-thirty, and we can meet you and investigate ourselves."

"You just like getting into everyone's business." Alex snickered.

"No I don't! I'm concerned. I want to see if he's serious about Robin."

"_Sure_."

"I don't think he wants the entire school to know what happened." Robin pointed out. It would be nice to have a little backup, but he didn't think the man would appreciate it the entire college campus knowing about their little rendezvous.

"Then corner him." Alex grinned.

"I thought you were against it?"

"I changed my mind. I want to know if he's serious too!" the long-haired teen said with a determined look.

"How am I supposed to corner him?" Robin sighed.

"Manipulate him, of course. You are so good at that." Roy smirked.

"I am not!"

"Ohmygod! He's delusional! I don't know how many times you've charmed your way into making us do things. Half of the times I can't even remember what was said, just that you got your way." Alex said incredulously.

"You have a gift." Roy grinned. "That's probably why Bruce let you go, you _always_, always get you way."

Robin pouted. "I do not."

"Its not even in a spoilt brat way either!" Alex continued. "Its like…magic…"

"Yeah." Roy nodded.

"Did I mention that I hate you guys sometimes."

"Always."

"Of course."

Robin sighed.

* * *

The duo ended up staying over that night, sleeping on the pull-out couch that made into a nice sized double bed. Robin, in the end, agreed to the plan of cornering Slade. But, with the promise from the two red-heads that they would keep their mouths shut, at least about anything involving Robin and Slade being together.

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, was spent relaxing, and as an agreement, absolutely no working out. They mostly stayed in doors, watching movies, ordering pizza, and just talking about everything, since it had been two weeks since they had seen Robin. The boys were busy after all. But, they made sure to always make time to see their favourite teen.

By the time it hit Wednesday, the boys had already gone home the night before, with the promise that they wouldn't let him down. It was already almost lunchtime and Robin had just made it to his campus. There was an small nervous bubble building up in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. Sure, he talked confident, and pretended that it didn't bother him that much, but in truth, he was nervous as hell. What if the man wanted nothing more to do with him? What if he'd just been one-time thing? Slade was his very first crush that had somehow manifested itself into something more. It wasn't love, but he felt sharp pain in his chest when he thought of the man casting him aside. How much did he really know about the Slade, besides at school, where he was supposed to act appropriate?

_He could be an assassin for all I know… _Robin sighed to himself. _Yes, _very _likely…not… _he mental stated sarcastically.

Robin glared at nothing in particular, and ventured into the school. Whatever happened in the next hour, he would take it like a man.

* * *

He'd passed his courses with flying colours, even getting a pat on the back from his Math teacher for his overall average, being the second highest in the school. Normal praise like that would be welcomed and he'd be excited, but he was a nervous wreck by the time he made it to the hallway that Mr. Wilson's classroom was on. If he'd ever felt nervous before, it was nothing compared to the nauseas feeling that he felt as he approached the room. He didn't see his friends anywhere, but knew that it was a little early for them to arrive. It was only twenty after twelve after all. But, he was so curious.

With a sigh and a deep breath, Robin steeled his resolve and opened the door.

* * *

"Robin!" came the cheerful greeting.

Robin stopped short, his breath leaving him.

It _wasn't _Mr. Wilson…

"Miss Norwest?" the teen asked with confusion. _Why is the principal here…did she…I mean…does she know?_

"Hello Robin, nice to see you." the kind woman with long brown hair, and a crisp white blouse and blue skirt smiled.

"H-Hello. Um, where is Mr. Wilson?"

"Mr. Wilson has left the country." the words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, why? Is …is everything ok?"

"I'm not too sure, didn't give any details. I knew not to question him, considering that man has never taken a day off in his life." Norwest explained. She held out test paper, with a very pronounced '100%' in red letters. "I believe this is what you came for?" she smiled.

"Oh, um…yes…"

"I hope you are as proud of those marks as I am, Robin, you did this school proud." the woman grinned.

Robin grinned weakly back. "Thanks. I am. I studied very hard."

"I'm sure you did." Norwest said. "I hope you enjoy summer vacation."

"I'm sure I will…" the teen nodded, before grasping the paper and moving away.

"Have a good day Robin."

"Bye…"

* * *

"Whoa? Why do you look so distraught?" Roy commented as they both came to a halt in the hallway, just as Robin left the classroom.

"Robin?"

"Boy Wonder?"

"He left the country…"

"What?"

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Robin said, gripping the test paper in his hands as if it were his personal enemy. He felt the burn of tears, but held them at bay.

* * *

**A/N: **-grins- CLIFFY IN A DRABBLE! NOOO! Hahaha, I'm sure that is what some of you are thinking at the moment. I'm sorry, but I wanted to see what some of you thought might be the reason the man left. I KNOW! Obviously! But, I wanted to see if some of you might guess. Just for fun.

Give me your ideas on how you think the next instalment of this drabble should go! I would love to hear some ideas! Even if they are just conversations, reasons why Slade left, anything! Seriously! I want opinions and ideas! Please!

Don't hate me too much ;D

/Jayto


	17. Instinct

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a _lot _more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: YAOI! SLASH!**

**A/N: **Yes. I know that some of you are thinking "where is College III?" Almost done. I was working on it the other day. But, I decided to finish this one first. I know. I suck, right? Its coming soon, I promise!

In the mean time, you can all thank **cadillacslim3** for this drabble. She requested this a month or two ago and I have been working on little bits and pieces of it for a while. It started as a plot idea for my ABC's but, you all know how I get? Sometimes when I'm given a great idea, I end up taking it and going nuts with it. But, I hope you'll love the drabble to pieces, just like I do.

**To C****adillacslim3****: **I did change a few things around. But, I don't think it was much. I really hope that you like what I've written. Thanks a bunch for the idea -grin-

* * *

Robin sighed and dragged his weary body into his room, amongst his friends who were doing much the same as he, only in their own quarters. It was almost three in the morning. The day had just seemed to drag on and on, slew of villains and criminals alike stepping out of their shadows to turn up the heat. Robin felt as if he'd fought millions of people today, sending them off to jail one-by-one, as he usually did. In reality it had only been about a dozen, but that was eleven too many in his books. Sometimes the Boy Wonder wondered if there was a conspiracy going on under his nose where villains came together to plan the exact date and time when they would attack Jump City.

If it hadn't been a robbery in progress, it had been a car chase concerning the police, who really didn't live up to their name, or rather _did _live up to their lazy branding. If it hadn't been a car chase, it had been a gang shooting, and then, just to top off their wonderful day, a prison break, just off the coast of Jump City.

Robin grumpily removed his uniform and threw it rather hard into his white laundry basket sitting quietly against his wardrobe. He was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath and then snuggling up in his red-silken sheeted bed, to sleep the day away.

Layer after layer of clothing fell from his lithe and toned form, revealing smooth, pale, and hairless skin. Robin liked the feeling of soft skin and, after a few embarrassing trips to get his hair waxed _everywhere_, had grown so used to his silky skin that he probably couldn't bring himself to grow his hair back.

He was finally naked in the room, standing silently, just breathing. It wasn't until he deemed himself alone that he finally proceeded to remove his mask, glistening, sapphire orbs replaced the white filler. He felt like he could breath easy knowing that he was _completely _naked now. No more hiding his identity. In the sanctuary of his bedroom, he was free to be Richard Grayson, and bask in the small luxuries of a bath and pillow snuggle that he was denied anywhere else.

Robin finally entered his bathroom, moaning softly at the Jacuzzi bath that he'd recently bought (which was one of the best things he'd ever splurged on) and began preparing for a nice hour or relaxation. It was one of those underground type baths, where the rim of the tub was level with the floor and sunk downwards.

When the bath finally filled and the massage jets were turned on, he sank into the four foot deep water and groaned in pleasure. There were no pestering friends questioning his wellbeing, no criminals trying to make a few extra bucks with the newest jewels, and best of all, there were no villains breaking down his door, trying to kill him. He was all alone.

The invisible camera that swivelled from the doorway to the teen's direction said otherwise, however.

* * *

Slade _knew _it was sick.

Yes, placing cameras around his enemies Tower was one thing, normal, something that would be expected if you were arch foes.

_Not _in your infatuations bedroom, and _bathroom _no less.

Yes, Slade knew he was a sick man.

But he _really _couldn't give a damn. Especially since he'd finally, after placing them in the Tower a week ago, decided to activate them this night, for the first time. He could selfishly say that he was enjoying what he saw. Although he couldn't see anything above the teen's nipples, the sight of the _very _naked Robin sent a harsh spark of lust straight to the mercenaries groin.

"_Perfect_…" came the smooth chuckle from the man.

* * *

Robin moaned softly, just a small sound, but it echoed around the room. The jets felt heavenly on his body. He was leaning against the front of the tub, his head on his hands facing the door, eyes hooded in pleasure. He felt amazing right now. But, he knew something that would make him feel _even _better…

He slowly leaned back, his fingers gliding along his chest, making a shiver spin up his spine. There was a rosy hue on his checks as he thought about what he was going to do. He knew that as a teenager he had urges, and although he was a hero most of the time, he was allowed to splurge, selfishly, on his bodies desires. Besides, not like his body would listen to him anyways, he'd _learned _that in the past. When his form wanted something, it almost _always _obtained it. It was _rather _demanding.

So, not up to pushing the feelings away, he finally leaned back and spread his muscled legs, noticing that even without much touch, his thoughts had managed to get him excited. He was already half-hard.

_Yes, but we know something that will get you going, don't we? _His mind supplied, purring in delight at the gasp that escaped the teen's mouth when he ghosted his fingers over his half-erect shaft.

_Say the name…_

That voice sounded much too masculine to be his own. It was all part of his fantasy, he knew that. But, he could already feel his nipples harden.

_Say my _name_, Robin…_

"_Slade_…" came the whispered gasp. It was like a chemical reaction. His entire body flushed red, almost as if all his blood vessels had burst. His shaft thickened and protruded out of the water, standing tall and red, almost as if swollen. Robin's head fell back against the rim of the tub, his neck visible, touching his shaft with small strokes, almost coming undone from that simple thought and plea alone.

* * *

Slade's eye had had its fair share of widening in the last five minutes. Now, it was completely open in shock.

Robin was the spitting image of a debauched god. A very sexy, _arousing_, debauched god. At least _Slade _thought so. If he was the type of person to do so, he might have had a severe nose bleed at the sight of the teen in such a sensual act.

And if Slade were the type to become embarrassed he might be just that, considering he was rock hard at the moment, and getting harder from the little sounds the hero was making as he touched himself so naughtily…so perfectly…

It wasn't until he heard his name spill from the tiny, succulent lips that he felt his cock leak pre-cum and a shiver of pleasure course through him.

* * *

It had been days since he'd done this, having been too busy for much else than crime fighting. His entire body felt on fire from a few simple touches.

"Oh…oh…_god_…" came the pleasure-filled moan. Robin arched his back, his hips jutting upwards and the teen's hand firmly grasping his cock. "_Yes_…"was the next whisper.

He'd finally began a fast rhythm. His fantasy playing out just as it always did, never seemingly getting old, even though he'd probably done this act a hundred times since he'd discovered his feelings for the mercenary. It never failed to make him come so hard that he felt like he'd pass out from the mere intensively of it.

"_Please_…yes Slade…_yes_…" came the mumbled moan. His hand was furiously working his shaft, knowing that he wasn't going to last very long in this condition.

* * *

Slade couldn't remember a time in his life, besides when he'd been a teenager, where he'd been on the brink of release, without touching himself _once_. He could feel the undercurrents of his end at his finger tips and knew that all he would have to do would be to caress himself to finish the job. He swiftly undid the button and zipper on his black jeans, pushing away his boxers in favour of palming his erection.

The boy was just perfect.

As he felt himself growing closer to release, he couldn't help the plan that formed into his mind at the new and oh-so delectable information that he was privy to.

_He _will _be mine…_

* * *

Robin slowly stagger to his feet in the tub, standing up, his cock turning a slight purple color. The teen knew that he was extremely close to coming, but he wanted to finish his fantasy. He quickly sat on the edge, spreading his legs, revealing his puckered entrance to the camera without knowing.

"_Fuck me Slade_…" Robin demanded with a whimper. He slicked up his own fingers in his mouth, getting the nice and wet with saliva, and proceed to thrust one finger into him, arching backwards, his cock straining against his hand, releasing a cry of pleasure as spurt after spurt of white, hot cum splattered into the Jacuzzi.

* * *

Slade couldn't hold back the groan of completion as he came as well, fuelled by the teen's cries. He grunted as he reached towards the left side of his work space and picked up a spare cloth, cleaning himself off.

He couldn't help the very evil grin that plastered on his face when he'd calmed down and seen a very satisfied smile on the teen's gorgeous features as he sank back into the tub.

"Just you wait little bird…" the man smirked, turning off the camera. "Just you wait."

* * *

**One Week Later**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Beast Boy and Cyborg glared at their leader, not understanding why their alarm had to be so loud, since it had been his design, after all. Especially since it was four o'clock in the goddamned morning. Stupid criminals.

"Duuude!" the changeling whined. "This isn't fair! I was sleeping!"

"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked with an edge to his tone. "'Cause if I was woken up for nothing', man an I gonna be pissed."

"The H.I.V.E, new requites, terrorizing the downtown district. There was a fire at one of the twenty-four hour clubs and the fire department are doing everything they can to put the flames out." Robin explained, while all five of them rushed to the T-car. "Star, I want you and Raven to fly there and see if there are any civilians still in the building. Cy, Beast Boy, your both coming with me, we're going to track them down."

"Right." Raven nodded her head.

"Both of you are to meet up with us when your finished." the Titan leader said, addressing the girls, they both understood and flew out of the underground tunnel and towards downtown Jump City.

* * *

"Watch out!" Robin shouted, flying into BB before he'd been burned to a crisp by a fire blast. The changeling looked dizzy and wobbled a little, but appeared to be fine. Cyborg took the next attack with his sonic blaster, deflecting a wave of water that had been taken from a fire hydrant on the side of the street.

"You are no match for the power of the Triple A's!" said a cocky voice. The three Titans took in the forms of three mid-twenty aged men. The one who had spoken, had mushroom shaped blond-highlighted hair, and was wearing all white, looking like he'd just come from a country club. Robin made a face when he saw the man sported a sweater vest.

The second, who had strange light bluish spiky hair, was the completely opposite, wearing all black, with a ripped muscle shirt and a bunch of angry looking tattoos and had a some rather nasty looking double swords in his hands. He seemed like the silent but deadly type and Robin had a little trouble discerning those piercing eyes.

The third, who look very gentle and feminine, had shoulder-length brown hair, and didn't seem too interested in the fight. His attire consisted of a pink halter top, and knee-length jeans.

"Triple what?" Cy spat out, aiming his cannon again, but didn't fire it.

"We're the Triple A's, metal mouth." the blonde smirked.

"Metal mouth!" the half-man snarled, firing his cannon at the cocky bastard, who flew upwards and out of the way.

"Angel, don't play with the food, dear boy." the feminine man spoke, he had a glittery pink nail file and was doing his…his nails?

"That's the best part though, wouldn't you say Atlas?" he grinned, gliding through the air and down to the ground to join the blue-haired man.

"We have a job to do." Atlas said in a hard voice, his swords poised and ready. His eyes were a startling black color, and were permanently fixed on Robin.

"Seems the games have begun." Angel grinned, removing a small contraption that beeped and transformed into long white bo-staff. "Atlas will take on the shorty, Adonis the green pip-squeak, and I'll take on metal mouth." and with that he charged through the air towards Cy.

_Shorty?… _Robin asked himself, before he bristled in rage. Unfortunately he didn't have time to attack the blond-haired man, for he was currently blocking a pair of duel swords that were hot on his tail.

* * *

The man was frightening quick, he would give him that. It didn't take long before he'd figured out the man's weakness, however. Atlas was so focused on his sword technique that he left all his other defences open to attack. So, with his small frame, he dodged a double sword assault, leap upwards, and sent a kick to the man's form, knocking him out cold where he stood.

* * *

Raven and Starfire quickly rushed into the scene, seeing Cy and Angel trapped in a duel, the half-man trying to dodged a blow to his back from the bo-staff. BB was fairing a little better, transforming into a giant elephant and sweeping the tiny feminine man off his feet and charging into him at full force, sending him flying, and knocking the wind out from under him.

* * *

Angel was clearly the strongest of the three. While Atlas was still unconscious, and handcuffed at that, Adonis and his blond-haired friend were still very much able to fight. They suddenly got a taste of how the fire at the club began when the feminine man unleashed a powerful blast of fire. Good thing Cyborg was fire-proof or he would have been burned to a crisp.

Unfortunately for Robin, when the blast had hit the half-man, he'd been too close and was thrown back into an alleyway, crashing to the concrete.

"Robin!" Starfire screeched, firing a dozen star bolts at the brunet. She was unable to reach Robin, however, because Angel flew in front of her and smashed her in the gut with his bo.

* * *

Robin groaned to himself when he staggered to his feet, shaking his head to rid of the dizziness, but that only seemed to make it worse. He was half-way into the alley, not able to see much of the fight anymore. He leaned heavily against the brick wall for a moment, before he would head out again and put an end to this idiotic trio.

There was no sound that lead Robin to perk up a moment later, well, no sound but the on-going fight out in the street. It was pitch black where he was, the closest lamp having been destroyed sometime ago. But, he felt…_something_. Maybe he'd hit his head a little too hard on the concrete, but he could swear that he…felt…something…_someone_. He glared around the small space and used his night vision lens to see if there actually _was _anyone there, there wasn't.

Instead of using his better judgement and going back to the fight, he felt himself being drawn to the back of the alley. It was as if…as if it was…instinct? He swore loudly to himself and cursed his curious mind.

* * *

_Who knew the alley had been this far back? _He could barely hear his friends fighting the H.I.V.E members he was so far back. He felt like he was going crazy. There was no one here! Suddenly goose bumps spread over his skin and he narrowed his eyes behind the mask.

"I know you're there." said the hero, slowly circling around, trying to see any inclination of the person who was back here.

"I'm impressed." came the chuckle, as Slade emerged from the shadows. "I was certain you hadn't seen me."

"I didn't…" Robin hesitated. It _was _the truth. He hadn't seen the mercenary at all. But, he'd had a …feeling? Was that the right word for it?

"You didn't?" Slade asked, tilting his head, hands behind his back. Robin shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the funny feeling. That was meta-human stuff, he couldn't sense people, and least of all Slade. "Then how did you find me?"

"I…" he suddenly didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen the man in months and here he was, right in the flesh and blood (he hoped it wasn't a robot) and he could barely form a sentence. When he'd come to terms with his…feelings for the man, he hadn't been around, and now…it made it so much more realer. Slade was here, charmingly cunning as ever, and he couldn't bring himself to take a defensive position. He was stunned.

"Robin?" the man asked curiously, taking a few steps forward. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No!" the teen growled.

"No, that's not it." the mercenary grinned. "_I've _got your tongue, right?"

Robin's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Never mind for the moment." Slade seemed to change his mind, didn't want to tease him just yet. Lovely. "How did you know I was here? I saw those three clowns attacking the city and knew you wouldn't be far behind, so I stayed in the shadows, not even very close, watching, and I know that I wasn't seen…so, why, or perhaps I should be asking how, are you standing here?"

"I don't exactly know…" the teen blinked. "I sensed something, or maybe that's not the right word, it was instinct? I just let my instinct guide me here, and well…"

"Perhaps I _do _have your tongue." came the leer. "Can't stop thinking about me, can you?"

"Knock it off!" Robin glared. _He couldn't know, could he? This _was _Slade though_…" If anything is on my mind, its me taking you down!" he finally drew his bo-staff, defensive position at the ready. Slade chuckled darkly and drew his own staff.

They clashed.

* * *

It was amazing how as soon as Slade had emerged, he'd completely forgotten about his team currently fighting a duo-team H.I.V.E members. But, he had faith in his friends, knowing that they would be able to defeat them. Right now, he had bigger fish to kill…not literally, however, no fun in that.

* * *

He'd never seen Slade fight like he was before. The man didn't want to play any games, didn't want to lead him on, pretending that he had a chance at defeating him, when he knew that that was impossible. It was seconds before his staff was flung from his hands, seconds before he was forced against the brick wall, and seconds was all it took for every hormone in his entire body to react to the action and man holding his arms above his head against the brick wall. He knew that he'd squeaked in surprise.

"Robin…" came the seductive purr.

Said teen was breathing harshly. How many fantasies had started like this? Dozens. He would never believe that it was anything more than the mercenary messing with his mind like he usually did. His libido didn't quite agree with him, as he was already rock hard. What if Slade noticed? Would he be disgusted? Kill him?

_Fuck me? Throw me over his throne and make me beg for him to take me? _

"Robin." the man said again.

"Let me go Slade." he glared, but both of them noticed that he did nothing to try and free himself. If anything, he was arching slightly against the man's armoured chest. No matter how much he tried to deny that he felt anything, he couldn't. It was a loosing battle that he'd lost many times.

"Beg me." Slade whispered against his ear. Robin could feel the slight breath against the shell of his ear, from the slits in the man's mask.

"W-what?" he stuttered. There was no blushing, only a raw unadulterated passion to be filled by this man. His body was beginning to take over. He tried to tell it that that wasn't a good idea, that the man would kill him, but it didn't listen to him, it never did _anyway_.

"Beg me." he repeated in a tone that sounded much too sexy. Slade released one of his hands, but caught it in the left, holding them still over his head, while the other hand traced a path down the front of his chest. It was only here that he started to struggle. The man was going to kill him if he saw his erection! "Beg me to give you _release_."

His mind did a belly flop face down into a pool of water. He moaned softly, arching against the man. He didn't register that his legs had been wound around the mercenary's waist and his hands being let go and wrapping around the villain's neck until he felt his cock grinding against the man's abs. He threw his head back and hissed at the sensations. Every thought left him: his fighting friends, Slade killing him, his horrible contradicting feelings for someone who was a criminal. No. The only thing that matter right now was his body, and what _it _wanted.

"So hot, little minx." Slade purred, gripping on to the teen's ass and grinding his own hard shaft against the hero's covered entrance. "Watching you jerk off to my name on your lips was exquisite. But, not as much as you letting every inhibition that you know go as you submit to my touch."

The tiny part of Robin that was left at the moment and not succumb to pleasure, especially since the man was now pinching his nipples through his uniform, the other holding him up and against the wall, voiced a question:

"You…you watched me…ho…how?" he would never admit that the thought made him so much hotter.

"Oh, I have cameras all _over _Titans Tower, little bird. Especially inside of _your _room."

Instead of being furious or embarrassed at the thought, he felt his face flush in pleasure.

"You are not angry?" Slade smirked behind the mask, clearly surprised. "I thought you'd throw a fit." he added with a chuckle.

"I'm only mad at how easily you were able to get into the Tower." Robin claimed huskily, grinding against the hard shaft pressing against his groin. Obviously his mind was completely gone and his hormones had taken over.

Slade seemed pleased with this answer and began to take control of the situation, quickly pulling the green tights on his temporarily lover down. He made sure to remove his glove from his right hand, the hand he would use to prepare his little bird with. Or so he thought…

His hand ghosted over a small object that felt like silicone if the man wasn't mistake. He gave the hero a indescribable look and Robin flushed so red that he looked like he was going to spontaneously combust.

"What do we have _here_?" Slade leered, fingering the object that was sitting perfectly inside of the teen's rectum.

"Its…I …"

"I have no idea you were so _naughty_." the man growled seductively against the hero's ear through his mask, gripping the butt plug and pulling it out of the Boy Wonder and placed it into one of his belt pockets, managing fairly well with the teen attached to his waist. "Although, I can't be _too _surprised, you do put on quite a _show_." he added with a smirk.

Robin moaned slightly as the plug was removed and felt the lubricant that he'd used to place the object inside of him, leek out. Slade couldn't help but become harder when he realized he would now just slip inside of his little bird. And that is just what he intended to do.

"Slade…" the hero whimpered and clawed at his neck. The mercenary squeezed the teen's ass and pulled him upwards against his chest, glancing at Robin's flushed face, he gave no warning as he thrust the puckered entrance onto his cock.

* * *

Robin felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He had tried to scream but no sound came as the man set a brutal pace and fucked him, literally, into the wall.

"I believe I remember there being something about begging, little bird." Slade said huskily, almost wanting to remove his mask so that he could kiss those delectable lips. But, there _were _boundaries after all.

"God…oh, _god_!"

The hot and heavy heated encounter continued, Slade switching from long and hard strokes to short and fast ones.

"Beg me Robin, let me know exactly who you want fucking your tight little ass." the man said, half out of breath. Robin was so far gone at that moment that he could barely hear what the villain was saying. "Let me see that so-called _instinct _take over and maybe I'll let you cum."

The words, however, breathed into his subconscious and Slade had to smirk when the teen screamed 'master' as he arched backwards and came violently.

The one-eyed mercenary came a few thrusts later, filling the teen with an almost impossible amount of release.

* * *

Robin was left alone in the alley almost a half and hour later. He was fully clothed and had finally stopped panting, while leaning against the brick wall that Slade and him had…

He blushed thinking about it.

He heard his communicator beeping.

"Y-yes?" Robin stuttered, his mind slowly starting to come back from its vacation.

"Robin, where are you man?"

"Still in the alley." he replied, standing up, clutching the wall when he felt his legs wobble slightly.

"You okay? We're coming in to get ya. The cops are already here takin' in the criminals." Cy responded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I went further back into the alley. The blast made me really dizzy."

"Okay, we'll be there in a sec."

* * *

Two days later Robin dragged his weary body into his room, going through his usual routine of stripping and turning on the Jacuzzi in his bathroom. He perked up slightly when he realized something, before smirking and turning back and sauntering into his room, reaching under his bed for a box and pulling an object out.

He chuckled to himself and he slowly sunk into the bath, moaning at the feeling of his muscles relaxing. It wasn't until he glanced at the bathroom door, having found the camera the other day, that he smirked evilly.

He stood up in the water, grabbing the object that he'd taken from under his bed, sitting on the floor, one leg propped up on the tiles, the other still in the water. He brought the object to his lips and ran his tongue across the dildo's shaft, before putting the head in his mouth, all the while staring at the camera with a look of lust.

* * *

Slade chuckled darkly in his lair, fully intending to enjoy the show that Robin was about to perform for him.

He glanced quickly at the butt plug sitting on his desk just as the teen placed the dildo into position at his entrance. He smirked to himself. It seemed he would have to make an unexpected trip over to Titans Tower to return some property later. He hoped Robin wouldn't mind _too _much.

* * *

**A/N: **Even though I know that the OC'S weren't really that important. I wanted to give them a little blurb on what they looked like. I got this awesome image of the group and I WISH I could draw, because I would SO draw all three of them. The names weren't my doing either, **cadillacslim3** came up with all three of the villain's names and I really loved them. Hah!

Also, I know that the begining of the drabble was so cliche! But, I couldn't help thinking that, like most people might find it creepy, I think Robin would just be completely turned on by it. Robin is just a little boy-horny slut -grin-. Yeah, my mind is a little screwed up sometimes.

_Cookies for corrections. I didn't edited nearly as much as I should have._

/Jayto


	18. College III

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a _lot _more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin…Red/Speedy

**Warning: **Yaoi!

**A/N: **I know I have been gone for almost a month. I had something very life-changing happen recently, and I was a little out of it for a couple weeks. I can't very well update a story and whatnot when I feel like my world is over. It took a little while, but I'm okay right now. I decided since I had most of this finished, I was going to update today. I don't know when the next time I will be updating my stories, depends on how I feel. I do know, however, that I WILL be updating for _**Wynja's B-day! **_Just because that is already finished. So, the 7TH is when you will hear from me again. Although, it might be sooner, so you never know.

**College III**

****

**

* * *

**

"What the hell are we doing here?" came an irritated voice.

"Don't be so cranky babe." the other voice teased.

"Alex, I swear! I know I said I liked getting up early, but this is ridiculous! Its five in the fucking morning!" Roy complained sleepily, staring at the tall building in front of the two.

"You think I like getting up either? I'm here for _Robin_." Alex sighed.

The blue-eyed boy glanced at his boyfriend, and then back at the school that they were about to enter. It had been about a week since the Final Exams, all three of them passing with very impressive grades, so much so that Bruce had offered to buy each of them a car. Roy had a funny feeling that Robin's guardian merely wanted to make sure that the raven-haired boy had transportation and figured maybe the teen would accept the gift should his two best friends have one as well.

Meaningless to say, it hadn't worked. But, at least Alex now had a new car. Roy had declined as well. His boyfriend was a little more…receptive of such things, but that didn't matter. He was proud of his baby for graduation college with marks that had rivalled his and Robin's. So, he allowed him to accept the gift.

"What _exactly _are we here for?"

"We're going to break into the master office and get Slade's phone number." Alex grinned over his shoulder like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he made his way inside. The doors weren't due to be locked for a few more days for summer vacation, just in case students forget things from their lockers.

The blue-eyed boy slapped a hand against his forehead, but followed his insane boyfriend nonetheless. He just knew this was a disaster waiting to happen. But, when he thought about it, with the way Robin had been acting lately, it might do some good. He'd never seen his friend so…out of it? So, heartbroken? He really _had _liked the man, and Roy was willing to bet that Robin might have felt _more _for the teacher than he'd let on.

"How do you expect to get inside?" Roy hissed.

"Don't worry babe, I've got it all under control." Alex smiled his dazzling smile and the blue-eyed boy had trouble breathing for a moment. It had been two years since they'd gotten together, even though they'd been friends for many many years before that. But, the teen's smile never failed to make him feel weak-in-the-knees.

Roy muttered something with a small flush on his face.

* * *

Roy groaned when Alex began humming the 'Mission Impossible Theme' song, the teen having been watching those movies the other day. He sighed to himself as the duo came upon the hallway with the master office located on it. Alex was pretending to walk stealthily down the hallway, jumping out randomly, or running behind lockers. Roy just continued down the hall as if nothing was out of order and this was a normal occurrence. Although the humming _was _becoming annoying.

"Stop humming!" the blue-eyed boy glared as Alex jumped in front of him.

"But Babe!"

"No buts, or I'll have a headache later."

The hazel-eyed boy gazed at the other teen in horror. Roy grinned and leaned forward to peak his boyfriend's cheek.

"Just hurry up, I don't want to get caught.

"Sourpuss." Alex complained, retrieving a pair of picks from his pocket.

"What the heck?" Roy said with a raised eyebrow. "Do you even know how to use those?"

"Of course babe."

"How?"

"TV." was the simple reply. The blue-eyed teen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back against the wall, looking down both ends of the hallway, thankful that the place was deserted. No one in their right mind came to a school this early. Well…

"Yes!" came the whoop of excitement. Roy stared at the open door in amazement, as his boyfriend fluttered inside.

"How do you know that the file cabinets don't have combo locks on them?"

"They don't." Alex said sounding busy, while he rummaged through the office. Roy had the pleasure of standing guard.

"How do you _know_?" came the irritated hiss, having never been in the office himself.

"Remember that food fight that I started at the beginning of the year?"

"The one that almost got you expelled? Yeah." Roy said, almost bored.

"I sat in here for about an hour before the principal saw me, I ended up getting bored and looking around."

The blue-eyed teen shook his head, before he suddenly thought of something.

"Is _that _how you knew where Mr. Conroy's house was when we egged it on Halloween?"

Roy could almost _hear _the sheepish grin on his boyfriend's face.

"Maybe…"

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

Alex snorted. "You love me, duh."

"Unfortunately." Roy frowned, but there was a grin trying to break free.

There were suddenly footsteps down the corridor. They hadn't quite reached the hallway that both boys were located on, but they would soon.

"Alex! Someone's coming!"

"Distract them!" came the busy voice.

"_Then what?" _Roy growled. The footsteps came closer and the teen on guard quickly shut the door to the office. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the principal making her way around the corner.

"Roy? My goodness, what on earth are you doing here?"

Said boy had a small panic attack, trying to figure out how he was going to distract the woman.

"Miss Norwest, just the person I wanted to see." Roy lied, making sure to put on a big smile. The woman returned it.

"Really? You're here quite early. It must be important." the principal said, moving towards the door. "Why don't you step into my office and you can tell me what exactly you need." she added, reaching for her key.

"NO!" Roy freaked, grabbing Miss Norwest's sleeve, having no idea what to say. _Robin _was the one who was able to talk himself out of any situation. He always ended up sweating and getting jittery, stuttering his words. "Um…I mean, well, uh…"

"Oh dear, has your locker jammed as well? This is the fifth complaint I've gotten since yesterday! I told them to put in the other model of steel, but did they listen to me? No." The woman complained, a frown on her face.

Roy blinked and sent a silent thank you to whatever god was looking down on him at the moment.

"Yes! That's exactly it. Silly lockers, right?" the teen grinned cheekily. "Better come this way. I'll show you where it is." he said beginning to turn around.

"Of course, just let me grab something from my office first." the principal smiled softly.

"No!" Roy shouted again, before blocking the door with his body. He knew he must look rather insane, but if she saw Alex in the room, they'd both be in for it. Visions of the police being called and being locked up flashed before his mind. He was too young to be some man's boy-toy! He couldn't go to jail!

"Roy Harper, what has gotten into you?" she blinked.

"Its just that…just that…I have to be somewhere….um…um…like really soon, and I just need you to open the locker first, and then I can leave. Its important!" the frantic teen replied.

"Alright." Miss Norwest agreed. Roy sighed thankfully and moved away from the door, beginning to saunter down the hall again. "But, I need to get the lock cutters from my office first." and she promptly pushed the key into the keyhole, twisted it, and opened the door.

"No!" the blue-eyed boy screeched, almost falling over himself trying to get into the office. Another mental image of some really mean looking, large man, with hundreds of tattoos, pinning him to the wall and trying to take off his pants. He whimpered and fell against the door with a crash. "I can explain! I swear! Its not what it looks like!"

"Explain what? Honestly Roy, are you sure you're alright?" the woman asked, concern and confusion flashing over her features. The student took the moment to glance around the room and noticed that there was _no one _there. Alex was gone!

_What the hell? _

"Now, about that locker?" the woman grinned, grabbing her cutters from her desk.

Roy almost whined. The things he did for his insane boyfriend at times. It was ridiculous!

"Yeah…right…"

* * *

"You idiot!" Roy glared at his boyfriend. After he'd escaped the college with only a few more white lies under his belt, he'd called Alex on his cell phone and found out that he'd escaped through the window. They then decided to meet up at Robin's apartment. The hazel-eyed student asked why he couldn't just simply meet up with him sooner, but Roy muttered something about drowning himself in coffee before hanging up.

"_Why _are you yelling?" Robin sighed, eating a bowl of cereal lazily. He had dark circles under his eyes and hadn't even bothered putting on a shirt, just sitting around in his sleep-pants.

"My so-called _loving _boyfriend almost got us locked up in jail!"

"I did not!" Alex rolled his eyes, helping himself to a bowl of Captain Crunch. "You are _so _dramatic."

"Dramatic? Oh, I'll give you dramatic!" the fuming teen glared, stalking up to his boyfriend who tried to look innocent.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Robin asked, somewhat interested. The last time he'd seen his friend this mad had been when Alex thought it would be a great idea to moon the hockey team at one of their games. It wouldn't have been so bad had the school's media class not brought cameras, and that the cameras hadn't been streaming a live-feed to the big screen TV in the middle of the rink. Meaningless to say, Roy had been furious.

"Babe?" the hazel-eyed student asked softly.

"What?" Roy screeched.

"I love you." the teen breathed, hugging his boyfriend, his green eyes deepening and his emotions filtering through.

"No, that isn't going to work this time. You are so grounded!" Roy glared, looking away with a huff.

Alex pouted, only upset that his plan hadn't worked. "I don't want to be grounded!"

"Grounded?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, suddenly a lot more interested. He knew his friends were the kinky type, but he had never known them to be _that _kinky. Whatever _that _kinky actually was…He suddenly paled, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yep! One week."

"One _week_!" the hazel-eyed boy screeched.

"Yep."

"But babe!"

"No buts or I'll make it two."

Alex was about to say something before they heard Robin burst into uncontrollable laughter at their expense. Both quarrelling boys gave their friend a glare, not liking to be made fun of. Although it was only fair, since it was a hobby of theirs to make fun of Robin every chance they got.

"I don't even …want to _know _what that actually means!" Robin hissed out through his laughter, feeling a little like his old self.

"What?" Roy looked lost.

It was Alex's turn to start chuckling. Realization dawned on the short-haired red-head before a flush flew on to his face.

"No! Its not what you think! Oh you both are _sick_!" the fuming Roy snarled, stomping into the bathroom for a breather while his boyfriend and best friend laughed at him.

* * *

"So, is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on? I'd love to be privy to Alex's almost demise." Robin grinned, five minutes later, finishing off the rest of his cereal. When he received a glare from Roy, he frowned. "What? You almost had a hernia, damn."

"Yes, thank you." Roy narrowed his eyes, rummaging through Robin's cupboards.

"We went to the school today." Alex filled him in, pouring another bowl of Captain Crunch. The raven-haired teen actually _hated _the sugary substance, but the long-haired student had an unnatural addiction to the stuff and rather than listen to the constant whining when he came over and there wasn't any cereal, he just bought it anyways. Some things just weren't worth the headache.

"And that had Roy in tears?"

"I was _not _in tears!" came the hiss from the refrigerator.

"Calm down babe, its over now. You'll forgive me eventually, I've done stupider things than this. Besides, we were doing it for our Boy Wonder, remember?" the hazel-eyed teen smiled at his boyfriend who was staring at him, a carton of eggs in one hand, a loaf of bread in the other.

"What?" said Boy Wonder blinked. "For me?"

"Yeah, we went to get Slade's phone number." the insane student grinned, shuffling more cereal into his widely grinning mouth. Robin had a fleeting thought of the teen choking on the stuff, but then thought better of voicing his opinion, in light of this new information.

"What…?" he said slowly. "Slade's phone number?"

"Yeah, doesn't it just sound so _peachy_?" Roy said sarcastically, a cast-iron pan in his hands, looking like he wanted to throw it at his crazy boyfriend, but thought better of it and just placed it on the heated burner on the stove.

"I couldn't stand seeing you…so heartbroken." Alex admitted seriously, knowing that he would get chewed out, but wanting to be honest.

"I was not heartbroken!" Robin panicked, obviously having thought he'd hid it very well. But, he should have known that his friends who have noticed, since they'd known him since he'd been young.

"If I wasn't mad at Alex, which I _am_, I would have agreed with him." Roy said from the stove, turning away with a scowl.

"Aw, babe… come on…" the dejected student sighed, pushing up from the chair and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who glared at him, but didn't move from the embrace. "I'm sorry, okay, I know for a fact you don't like being put on the spot, and I ignored that. I didn't mean to upset you." the hazel-eyed student said softly, nuzzling the short-haired red-heads neck. "Forgive me?" he said in such a sad voice.

Roy sighed.

"I forgive you. Dumb ass."

"Yay!" Alex grinned, kissing his baby fiercely.

Robin coughed and the two separated, looking at him sheepishly.

"If we could get back to the matter at hand, thanks." he said dryly. "I was not heartbroken." he repeated.

"Lies." the couple spoke simultaneously.

Robin pouted, crossing his arms.

* * *

"There is no _way _I am calling that number." Robin glared down at the tiny piece of paper that had Alex's chicken scrawl written across it. They were currently inside Robin's room, all three of them sitting on his bed. The owner of the bed was trying _not _to think of the unspeakable things Slade had done to him _on _this very bed, but he knew that there was a small flush on his cheeks.

_No, stop thinking like that, he's gone! _

"I'm not _that _stupid." Alex sighed. "I know there is no way in hell that you'd call that number, so I was going to do it instead."

"What?" both blue-eyed boys stared at him.

"Well…" the hazel-eyed teen snorted. "We both know that Robin is a chicken shit when it comes to his feelings."

"I am not!" came the protest from said chicken shit.

"He totally gets it from Bruce." Roy agreed.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, its like, totally genetic." Alex laughed.

"They aren't related Alex." Roy said dryly.

"I swear, they so are." the insane student grinned. "Your momma must have slept with Bruce, and then the babies were switched."

"Ewwww!"

"I think I'm going back to being mad." Roy sighed, not in the mood for his boyfriends crazy theories.

"They have the same glare!" Alex defended himself.

"You have no brain to speak of." Robin glared, shaking his head.

"Ohmygod! You are both _delusional_."

Both blue-eyed boys glanced at each other, giving the other a look as the insane student continued to prattle on.

* * *

"So, how are you doing, Rob?" Roy wanted to know, once the room had settled down.

Said teen glanced away, muttering under his breath.

"Maybe something came up? I mean, there is no _way _that Slade left the country because of just _you_." Alex said. "There has to be some other reason."

"Its just so weird though." Roy mused out loud. "Did he say anything to you that might hint that he had to leave the country?"

"No, we didn't really chat after that night."

"I bet." Alex leered.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey! I think its _awesome _that you finally lost your virginity, am I the only one?" the hazel-eyed boy grinned.

Robin gave the teen a sad look.

"I was, at first." he smiled slightly, but then just stared. "Now I wish it had never happened. I wish I had never met the man, never fallen for his charm, his smarts, his amazing body…his laugh…his smile…_god_, I sound like a fucking woman!" he hiccupped, almost like he was on the verge of tears.

"That's it! I'm calling him!" Alex glared, turning serious. He might have been the joker in their little three-way family, but when it came to protecting the people that he cared about? He was not a force to be reckoned with.

"No! I don't want to look like some snivelling fool. I was probably a one-time fuck. He doesn't want anything to do with me!" Robin protested, as the glaring boy was reaching for his cell phone.

"Alex, if Robin doesn't want you to call the number, then we can't." Roy tried to reason, knowing that they would be doing more damage than good going against Robin's wishes.

"You are so stubborn!" the green eyes pierced into saddened blue. The raven-haired student had to smile at that, he really did love his friends, even if they had a tendency to pick on him.

"I need to run some errands. Leave the number here…_maybe _I'll call later." Robin let them both know, knowing that each of them had things that they had to do that day. Alex huffed, but Roy nodded his head. Their friend had always been like this, choosing to deal with his problems himself, no matter how much his friends always wanted to help. They'd gotten used to it over the years, but it was always such a sad sight to see; Robin in pain wasn't something they ever wanted to witness.

"Call us." the short-haired boy said, giving Robin a big hug, followed by Alex.

"Thank you both, it means a lot to know that you both care so much." he told the couple.

They both smiled and hugged him again, before leaving.

"We'll see you soon."

"Bye Boy Wonder."

"Bye…"

* * *

A distraction.

That had been all it was.

He loved his friends more than anything…

But, once they left, the little joy he'd felt over the last two hours, slowly faded away and he was faced with the reality of his situation again.

They hadn't even been lovers, not really. He didn't love the man. Slade hadn't loved him.

It still hurt though.

There had been a connection, or at least, Robin _thought _there had been. He knew that, even though he hadn't loved the man, he could _have_, had he stuck around. The student had crushes in the past, people he could see himself having a relationship with. But, he'd always ignored the feelings and focused on things that seemed more important at the time, telling himself that he didn't have the time for a relationship.

Slade had been different.

He had always felt ten times the attraction and feelings for him, that of any other person he'd ever had a crush on, for Slade.

Was that why it hurt so much?

Or did it hurt because of the sex thing?

_Am I hurt because I gave myself to him, thinking we'd be together after that? _

Everyone knew that College and University was a time of party and sex. Hell, his best friends were proof of such a thing, with the exception of the fact that when it came time to study, they cracked down and did just that. But, still, the horror stories that he heard from the College campus, was discerning, and Robin had always felt a little grateful that he really didn't have to deal with sleeping in a room that was next to another that was in a full swing party. He'd never been that type of person anyways.

But Slade…

He'd wanted him. He'd wanted the man to fuck him. He'd wanted Slade to push him to lose his inhibitions and remove the stick in his ass that his friends always said that he had stuck up there.

Robin sighed.

_Was I not good in bed? Was that why he left? _

The teen grew angry at the thought and quickly jumped from bed, glaring at the closet as he opened the door, throwing on some running clothes. He needed to do something, other than brood about what could have been with some bastard who didn't even _want _him anymore!

_Yeah, _Robin thought, as he raced out the door, fully clothed, _I don't need him. I don't want him! _

But, who was he really trying to kid? Himself? Or the constricting feeling in his chest that protested the thoughts?

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

"We _are _in public you two!" Robin hissed at his friends who were currently tongue wrestling in the middle of Jump City shopping centre. He had no idea why he had decided to accompany the duo on their outing, it always led to a few embarrassing situations that Robin thought he needed therapy for.

"Stop yelling, we're in a shopping mall." Alex grinned from ear-to-ear, completely ignoring the vicious glare that he received in turn, more focused on his love.

"I have no idea why I put up with you." Robin complained, glancing around the food court. "…keep you on a leash…" he mumbled when he saw some people staring.

"Never knew you were so kinky." Roy smirked, detaching himself from his boyfriend, for his best friends sake. The raven-haired teen had no problem with displays of affection inside his own home, but take him out in public and start necking, and he was a hissing cat. The couple thought it had something to do with Bruce's influence when he was growing up, which would make sense, considering the millionaire didn't even like affection in itself, of _any _kind.

"I hate you both."

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard _that _one." Alex chuckled, dragging his lover and friend by the hands down the mall, in search from some sales. He was quite the bargain hunter. When he'd been younger, he'd always favoured the five-finger discount, but since meeting Roy, he'd all but given that up. Knowing that his boyfriend didn't appreciate his ventures.

"So, I'm afraid to ask, but why exactly was I dragged here?" the raven-haired student sighed, as all three of them pasted a one-foot story dolphin fountain that had a lot of chess tables around it, with various people engaging in the game.

"Speedo." was the simple response from the long-haired teen.

"What?" Robin asked dryly, almost stopping in his tracks.

"I want to buy a Speedo." Alex clarified, while Roy muffled his giggles.

"You already _have _a Speedo…_five, actually_!"

"Well, I want _another _one!" came the protest.

"Stop pouting Alex, I already told you that I would buy you one. Robin just likes to complain." Roy grinned, when his lover smiled brightly.

"I wouldn't complain so much if your boyfriend wasn't a nut case." Robin said matter-of-factly, arms crossed.

"You are such a sourpuss." Alex grumbled, as they came to their desired store. Glancing inside at the various swim suits and beach equipment.

Robin felt his eyebrow twitch, having a wonderful mental image of strangling his friend at the moment.

* * *

Two hours later, six large bags between all three of them, and Robin was more than a little cranky.

He'd gotten a rather interesting call from Bruce, who wanted to know whether he was planning on visiting anytime that summer before starting his next year of studies. The raven-haired teen hadn't wanted to sound ungrateful, but knowing that he really didn't want to go half-way across the world to visit the man who would only spend probably a few hours with him, and then be off on some business meetings and he'd only end up spending the remaining days with the household butler, Alfred, was not his cup of tea. Not that he didn't love Alfred like a grandfather, but he'd spent a lot of time with the man when he was younger, now was the time for his adopted father, not like it would ever happen. Running a multi-billionaire company took up a lot of time, after all. But, then again, Bruce couldn't expect Robin to immediately drop all of his life when he finally ended up calling for him.

So, he said he'd think about it, and get back to the CEO in a few days. Maybe the vacation _would _be a good thing. With the way his summer had already began, he probably didn't want to be around things that reminded the teen of _him_. He'd already taken to avoiding the Library during his morning runs, just for that simple fact. He tried to tell himself that he really didn't care, that it was just a stupid crush, that he would get over it, but his stupid heart just wouldn't agree with him. And he felt himself tumbling down into his thoughts more than he'd like, and they'd always end up back to Slade.

"Hey, Boy Wonder! You in there?" Alex questioned, tapping him on the head.

"…huh?"

"You totally zoned out. Stopped walking and everything."

"Sorry…" the raven-haired teen mumbled, hands in his pockets, looking away.

"He isn't worth it, Robin." Roy said, touching his shoulder, concern in his eyes.

"I just can't stop thinking about him." he sighed, not even trying to hide the fact that he had indeed been thinking about the teacher.

"You remember when I thought Alex didn't like me?" Roy asked, guiding all three of them towards a bench nestled next to the fountain.

"Yeah, you were so cranky that entire week." Robin grinned when he was slapped in the arm.

"I remember that week. I couldn't figure out why you kept avoiding me." Alex laughed, snuggling up to his beau.

"Yes, well…" the short-haired student glared playfully. "But, you remember how upset I was. How I kept telling you that it was a silly crush, and that I should just get over it? That I wasn't good enough for him. And why would he like an idiot like me?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Do you remember what you said to me when I kept putting myself down?"

"No?" he questioned, it had been over two years ago.

"You said to me '_If Alex doesn't see what an amazing guy you really are, doesn't take into account all the things you've not only done for him, and for me, than he is blind. If you really want him, suck up your pride, grab him by the shoulders, and fucking kiss him! You'll have your damn answer then!'_." he explained, smiling when Robin chuckled. "Mind you, you were a _little _cranky because I had been whining for days, but still, I took the advice and look where I ended up."

"I remember that now." the teen grinned, before turning serious. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because your Robin." he laughed. When both his boyfriend and friend raised their eyebrows at him, he explained. "The Robin I know, and love, wouldn't sit around mulling, sulking, and whining. He would take action."

"Yeah, totally!" Alex agreed, now understanding.

"How many times did you get suspended in High School for beating up some kid that would pick on us? How about when people you didn't even _know _would come to you for advice? Or when that teacher, Mr. Charles, wife died from cancer and you ended up coming into class with two dozen roses? You didn't even _like _that teacher! I remember you hating him!" Roy exclaimed.

"My _point _is that, whether or not Slade used you, or some freak accident happened that made him leave the country, the Robin that _I _know would have called that phone number and chewed him out. The Robin that I know would have set the record straight, and made Slade feel like an idiot."

"I can't…this is different." Robin said, dropping his head.

"Grow a pair of balls, Rob." Alex glared. "You know we're here for _anything_, for a shoulder, a friend, even brothers. But, come on, when that bastard Rick used me for a quick fuck in the last year of high school, you didn't just call him up, but you made sure that _everyone _knew _exactly _what he'd done. He couldn't show his face for a month."

"Exactly!" Roy piped in again. "Now, your just going to take shit from some asshole who didn't even give you a chance? _Fuck no_!"

Robin suddenly burst into laughter and couldn't seem to stop.

"What's so funny?" Roy wanted to know.

"I feel like we're on Jerry Springer right now." he choked out through laughs.

"Hell no! We can't be on Springer, we don't have like _eighty _kids!" Alex started laughing, thinking about all the Springer shows that he'd watched over the years. "…_my _babies daddie!" all three of them burst into laughter again.

"Thank you." Robin said, a few minutes later, after all three of them had settled down. "Sometimes I forget how awesome you guys are."

"Damn straight." Alex grinned.

"You don't have to call him, Rob." the short-haired teen spoke. "But, if you ever see him again, give him hell."

"I will." Robin smiled slightly.

* * *

_Later That Day…_

"Will, I've just left the airport, landed less than an hour ago. Customs were bothersome." Slade grinned into his cell phone, a small suitcase held in his hand as he approached a taxi.

"They are _always _bothersome." the elderly man on the phone spoke. "You always _complain _about them, _too_." he teased.

Slade chuckled. "Will! Old dog! Remember what I told you, bed rest for another week. We don't want you having any more complications."

"Yes mother, I'll be certain to stay put in bed. While I rot away into nothingness." he laughed, but it was interrupted by a small cough. "I must thank you again for coming on such short notice, I'm only glad that my attack wasn't during school, for I would have felt even worse."

"Don't say such things Will, I was happy to fly up there. Although, it wasn't on the best of terms, considering your condition, but it was still a treat to see you, as I haven't done so in a little over a year. So, no guilty feelings." Slade said sincerely, placing his luggage into the trunk and quickly telling the driver where he was going, before entering the car.

"Yes, _do _try to visit more often." Will said sternly, but there was a hint of affection. "Perhaps next time, I'll meet this young man you've been boasting about for months now?"

"Perhaps. That is if he is still willing to speak to me after just leaving so abruptly." Slade frowned, his tone sombre.

"Don't worry, you always were a charmer. _Perhaps _not always with the _best _of people, as I recall, considering that horrid woman that you used to date, who always threw tampons at me." Will mused, but grinned when he heard Slade snort in amusement.

"We'll see what happens." the teacher smiled. "I'll call you later tonight. You better be in bed when I call Will." he threatened good naturedly.

"Yes mother." the elderly man said again.

"Devil Will, devil."

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

Water pulsed and splashed against an eager body that was pushing forward through the liquid at a fast pace. Raven-hair fell around a handsome face that was half-hidden under water. It took only seconds before the teen was at the other side of the pool, and grinning when he surfaced, climbing out from the ladder, and picking up a towel that he'd left next to the pool, running the cotton over his face, then letting it fall over his shoulders.

"Your getting better." said a voice from beside him.

Robin turned to the man, quirking an eyebrow.

"Have you been watching me?" he narrowed his eyes, not impressed with this guy in the least. The man smirked at him, and took a step forward, his buzzed blond hair, five o'clock shadow, and dirty eyes made the hairs on the back on Robin's neck stand at end, and not in the _good _kind of way either.

"I _always _watch you." he continued to smirk, his voice suggestive.

"Is that so?" the teen frowned.

"You've just never noticed me." the man replied.

Robin turned fully to this man, taking in the rather large muscles that seemed to protrude in every direction, looking like he had been overdosing on steroids.

"There's a reason for that…" the teen mumbled. "Look, guy-"

"Craig." the blond interrupted.

"Craig…." Robin hesitated. "I have to go." as he began to turn away, just like he'd expected, he felt an arm grasp his own, pulling him back towards the large chest.

"I want to see you swim some more." Craig insisted, running his hands down lithe hips.

"Please, just let me go." Robin sighed, not in the mood. The tone wasn't pleading, it was just tired and annoyed.

"But, you feel so good against me. It would be such a sham-HELL!" Craig wheezed, when the raven-haired teen snarled something ugly and elbowed the man hard in the gut. As soon as the teen was free, he began heading for the exit again, wondering why in the hell there wasn't anyone else in the pool area besides them. The place was usually packed with people. Just his fucking luck.

"Get back here, you little brat!" Craig bellowed, capturing a hand and spinning the student around to face him. "I didn't say you could leave, you little runt!"

"I asked you nicely." Robin glared viciously. "Let me leave now, and I won't punch you."

"Punch me?" the burly man laughed. "You don't scare me. Look at you! Tiny little thing."

"One last chance." the teen said seriously, clenching his fist.

"I don't think-"

The punch came out of nowhere, knocking the man unconscious before he could even utter another sound. Robin hurriedly made his way out of the pool area, before informing a staff member of what had happened and the 'sleeping' man. He then entered the changing room and dressed, leaving the gym five minutes later; a glare so scary pierced on his face that no one would have approached him if they dared.

* * *

"Fuck everyone!" Robin snarled, as he stepped off the transit bus, a few blocks from his house. "Is today, 'lets fuck with Robin day?' honestly!" he hissed, stomping towards his home.

He'd entered the bus, already in a bad mood. Then some shit head had sat next to him, completely stoned out of his mind, and began yelling at him when he'd expressed, in very calm words that he didn't have any money. The bum had been pissed, and snarled at him about how he was going to get his friends after him if he didn't hand over his wallet. Robin idly wondered during the time, what type of person tries to steal from you while sitting on a bus, but didn't voice his opinion. Meaningless to say, the man had been thrown off the bus, when the driver had seen the commotion, apologizing for the bum. Robin didn't give a shit was the driver had said, all he'd wanted to do was go home.

* * *

He'd just turned on to his street, could see the apartment building seconds away. He had his head down, just stomping along the sidewalk, about to turn into the driveway complex, when he felt something jar his shoulder, his bag fell from his shoulder, he stumbled, but didn't fall.

"_Watch where your fucking going!" _Robin roared, startling the walking couple, who had tried to go around him, but he'd just been walking in such an odd pattern, they couldn't have avoided him. They quickly apologized and half-ran down the street.

The angry teen hurriedly picked up his bag, swung it over his shoulder and glanced up at the apartment opening, only to drop the bag again in shock, his eyes wide.

_No way!_

"Having a bad day, are we?" Slade grinned from ear-to-ear, arms crossed, leaning against the door entrance, looking as sexy as he always did. Robin stared at the man, who looked even more amazing with the black dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, dress pants hemmed and fitted to perfection, polished shoes prime and expensive.

_His perfect shirt. Perfect Shoes. Perfect fucking hair. Fucking perfect! _

And Robin? Robin was sweaty, in a plain old t-shirt and stone washed jeans that were a little worse-for-wear, a scowl on his face, angry as all hell, glaring at the man who just seem to grin even broader. So, he did the only thing he could at the moment:

"Go. The Fuck. _Away_!"

He yelled, and yelled loudly.

* * *

**A/N: **You are not allowed to yell at me for another cliff-hanger! -grin- Okay, you can yell at me a little bit! But, if you beat me up, I won't be able to update again!

/Jayto


	19. Wynja Birthday II

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a _lot _more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Yaoi! Slash. Crazy slash-writing-fan-girls.

**A/N: **I literally, LITERALLY, finished posting on Wynja's D-Art account, and I was _just _about to post this drabble, when my internet and cable stopped working. Turns out, my bill payment got lost in the mail, and I wasn't able to turn my internet and whatnot back on until they received the amount that I owed. So, that was earlier this morning, a week later. What a load of fucking crap, right? I was soooo mad. I can't even begin to explain how upset I was. But, there was nothing that I could do about it. -sigh- I'm very sorry Wynja, for missing your B-day. It was not my intention and I hope you had a great one, if anything else.

**(Orginal) A/N: Wynja's b-day drabble! **I was originally going to do something similar to what I did last year, by expanding on another reality of one of her universes. But, then, I thought about something that would touch on a few (more than a few) ideas that Wynja has created over the few years she has been writing for slash. I placed **A LOT **in the story.

**BTW: **The personalities are in **NO **way the _actual _personalities of the people portrayed. However, these are the people that I know most about. My personality is correct, obviously, since I know myself.

* * *

Laptops, books, notepads, pencils, lego pieces, baby books, and three bowls of different types of Ben & Jerry ice-cream were scattered across a vast table. Two woman were sitting across from each other, one with a laptop in front of her, red hair shuffling from side-to-side as she wrote furiously. The other, a sketch book, with the words _Sladomasochism _written across the top, with her trademark insignia to the left, tiny sketches littering the page.

"What are you writing so furiously about woman?" Kawaii-kuro, or Kawaii for short, eyed the girl who didn't even seem to slow down in her writing, but there was a small grin on her face.

"Slade just told Robin that he needed a security blanket." Wynja grinned even broader when Kawaii gave her a strange look. There was a chuckle from in the living room, where Jayto was lounging in the red-head's recliner, that seemed a little worse-for-wear at the moment.

"You come up with the strangest things." the reclining raven-haired girl snickered.

"Its not my fault!" the Swedish girl protested. "Blame Slade! I have no idea what to do with him sometimes." she complained.

"Just throw in some handcuffs and a whip and you'll be all set. I'm sure Robin won't mind." the woman from Idaho who had just transferred to Oregon, smirked.

Wynja made a frustrated sound.

"I'm sure Slade wants to _be _that security blanket, although with _lack _of covers." Jayto leered, jumping up from the recliner and moving towards the table, her hand ghosting across a DuncanXWilliam poster on the wall, sitting in front of her own laptop. "I wouldn't complain about handcuffs either." she continued evilly.

You could almost see the wheels turning in Wynja's head, the prospect of new ideas fluttering across her mind.

"More ways to torture them." Kawaii said matter-of-fact.

"That's always fun, isn't it?" the Canadian grinned.

"Stop it! I can't be thinking of new ideas! I have to worry about the Christmas drabbles." the red-head sighed, exasperated.

"But handcuffs…" Jayto pouted.

Kawaii just grinned and shook her head.

The raven-haired girl laughed and shrugged off her sweater, placing it over the back of the chair, revealing a black tank top with a small, barely noticeable yellow 'H' logo on the front, over the heart.

"You weren't kidding when you said that some of these ideas were nuts." Jayto commented, eyeing the laptop screen that Wynja was occupying.

"My lovely little reviewers…" she said, smiling slightly.

"I'm excited for the eleventh, that's my day." the raven-haired girl giggled in glee.

Suddenly there was a knock on the apartment door. All three girls turned to the sound, glanced at each other, before the owner of the place proceeded to the entryway, opened the door and noticed that there was a rather large box sitting at her feet. It came all the way up to her chest, and had a rather large yellow rubber duck painted on the top.

"What the hell?" Kawaii questioned, when both her and Jayto came up behind the red-head and glanced over her shoulder, studying the box. "Only Wynja…" she continued with a sigh. Jayto burst into laughter.

"I didn't order _anything_!" Wynja defended herself, the box becoming more intriguing by the minute, almost as if it was teasing her, swaying her to open it and find out the contents.

"I bet its all the fan letters." the Canadian grinned.

"No one knows where I live…" said the owner of the apartment, a little wirily.

"How do you explain us, then?" Kawaii wanted to know.

"Magic? I haven't a clue really…stranger things _have _happened. I _actually _had Red and Speedy…um…'snuggle' on my recliner last month." Wynja looked away and back to the box, a small blush on her face, while Jayto gaped and blinked, before a leer appeared on her features.

"You live a crazy life, you know that?" Kawaii chuckled.

"Its all Slade and Robin's fault you know!" the red-head protested.

"Lets just bring this inside, I'm dying to know what's in it." Jayto said eagerly, moving up front and gripping the, rather heavy, box and dragging it inside.

* * *

Even though all three girls were curious, none of them really wanted to open the box for fear of something…scary. When you are the queen of Sladin, after all, one must take precautions to what one might receive from strangers. At least when you had the type of fans that Wynja did, anyways.

"I am not opening this…" Jayto announced, eyeing the gift.

"But you brought it inside!" Wynja complained, glaring at the box.

"This is a group effort, I took the first step…" the raven-haired girl jumped behind Kawaii and pushed her towards the box. "Now its your turn, open it!" she continued.

"No way! I know I might be a slash writer, but I'm not _that _crazy." Kawaii said, weary of the box.

"You just had to have a birthday, didn't you?" Jayto glared at the birthday girl, who shrugged sheepishly.

"It has holes in it…" Kawaii grinned, studying the brown contraception. She couldn't help laughing at the duck that was painted on the top, however. "I never understood where you got the duck from in the first place…? I know its in all of your stories, well most, but its…"

"Creepy," the Canadian chuckled. "Or kinky, I can't decided…damn Wynja, you old dog…"

"What? I didn't do anything!" said girl blushed a small shade of red. "Besides, the duck is my secret."

"We've all read the stories woman," Kawaii snickered. "You're the kinkiest of us all."

"I dunno Kawaii…" Jayto smirked. "You've written some pretty kinky stuff, I mean…I had to actually Google some of your plot to figure it out."

"My plot?"

"Yeah, like the 'sound'? I had no idea what the hell that was. But I didn't stop blushing when I figured it out. Crazy girl."

"Having sex while there are explosions raining down on you, is pretty kinky as well, I think." the owner of the apartment grinned.

"So is having sex in a McDonalds ball pit!" Kawaii accused.

"They never actually did that! It was for April fools!" Wynja protested.

"I liked the bunnies." Jayto smiled widely when both girls glanced at her. "Hop, hop, hop…" she grinned evilly.

"We're all messed up." Kawaii sighed. "Now we have _that _to deal with, too." she sighed again and pointed to the box.

"I'm telling you, it's the fan letters!" Jayto repeated. "They even painted on the godforsaken duck, its totally the crazy-"

Suddenly there was a crash and the sound of breaking glass. All three girls turned to the living room, wide eyed. What in the world was going on?

"Remind me to never come over here again…" Kawaii muttered.

Wynja only made a whimper-like sound.

Well, that was until they found out who had crashed through the apartment owners window.

* * *

Slade stared at the three girls with something akin to amusement. Two of the girls, who he had never met, were gaping in shock. The other, who he _had _met, the scary red-head, was pinching the bridge of her nose, looking exasperated.

"Did you have to break my window, Slade?" Wynja glared. She studied the damage done to the window, noticing that her small Poison Ivy plant was tipped over and the glass base was broken as well.

"It is what I do best." said the mercenary.

"I have a door though!" Wynja half-shouted.

"It would have been an inconvenience." Slade snorted.

"You are paying for that!"

"Don't I always?"

"He's done this before?" Jayto finally spoke, astonished that the person she had been writing about for over a year now, was here, in the living flesh. She was suddenly reminded that he was a killer and if he found out about the things she'd made him do…

…the Canadian suddenly gulped.

"He either breaks my door, my window, my _recliner_…"

"The last one was the kids fault, not mine." Slade snorted again. "Besides, it was not broken…only damaged."

Wynja took a few deep breaths and tried to remind herself that once-upon-a-time she had been afraid of this man when he'd come to her apartment. But, now, it was such a frequent thing that she'd grown so used to yelling at the man. Sometimes she wondered if Robin was rubbing off on her when she wrote him. It couldn't be healthy to shout at a man who could kill you in a blink of an eye.

"What are you _wearing_?" Kawaii wanted to know, eyeing the black shirt that Slade was sporting, while Wynja surveyed the glass on her flooring. "Does that say _'Team Wynja'_?" she exclaimed.

"Robin insisted…" Slade said, his way of answering. Looking a little abashed.

"Where _is _Robin?" Jayto asked suspiciously, like she expected him to crash through another window too.

"He was the one who sent me that box, wasn't he?" Wynja accused, knowing that Robin was a little evil as well.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" the man smirked, his grey eye glinting.

* * *

All three girls approached the box once again, while Slade glared at the computers and various pages of paper that he just _knew _had some crazed fan-girl plots on them, that were sitting innocently at the small table, just waiting to be published. He even noticed a paper that had the words 'experimental drugs on apprentices' and glanced away, knowing that he did _not _want to know.

"Kawaii should open it." Jayto grinned.

"Coward," said girl glared half-heartedly.

"Do it!"

"Fine! You damn teapot!"

Slade watched in mild amusement, already knowing that was _supposed _to be inside, but curious as to how it had been pulled off.

The sound of the box being torn open was heard as Kawaii fulfilled the request while each person looked on in interest. Wynja stared in a mixture of horror and fascination as the box was slowly opened and an enormous black and orange cake emerged.

"What the hell? It's a cake?" Jayto exclaimed like someone had just killed the Pope.

"What…?" Wynja blinked, glancing back at Slade.

"I'm so confused." Kawaii sighed, shaking her head. Yep, she was definitely never coming back over here again.

"A goddamned cake?" the Canadian repeated, before grinning and licking some of the icing off the top. There were even small masked shaped designs on it and everything.

"Slade?" Wynja turned to look at the man who looked far too smug standing behind them, arms behind his back.

Suddenly there was a small rumble and the cake top was thrown open, cake and icing thrown to the ground and a figure emerged from inside the desert. All three girls stared in shock, eyes wide when they saw that the person inside the cake was actually Robin, dressed in a _'Team Wynja_' shirt as well wearing with cut-off daisy dukes, grinning in a way that only he knew how, blue eyes blazing as if he knew he'd done something naughty.

"How in the world…?" Kawaii questioned, glancing from Slade to Robin, desperate for an answer.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WYNJA!" shouted the devious former Titan.

"Ah, you used a re-breather." Slade chuckled from behind them. Robin smirked and jumped out of the cake that was only actually half-standing at this point. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"I needed to breath somehow, and with the way these three took so long to open the damn box, I might have died." the bird scoffed. "Besides, I was gonna stuff Red in here, but I thought that might be cruel."

"It would?" Slade snorted in such a way that Robin knew he didn't think that was a bad idea.

"Bad Slade…" Robin snickered, before turning to the three girls. "Happy Birthday Wynja. For the many years of crazy, twisted plot bunnies, evil writings, and the many many more, I'm sure, that will be coming in the future."

"Think of Christmas." the mercenary snorted.

Robin almost shuddered.

"And even though I don't always agree with your fan-girl mind…" he continued, before being interrupted.

"We still wait with baited breath for the next instalments, and amazing writings that we always know come from our Sladin Queen: Wynja." Jayto grinned, winking at Robin, who glared at her.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you two either." Robin switched his glare on to Kawaii and Jayto, crossing his arms. "Especially with that last chapter of _Sladomasochism."_

"Yay, I'm not the only one in trouble." Wynja grinned. "Your husband owes me a new window, by the way…" she said to the former Titan.

"Hey, what?" Kawaii tried to look sheepish, but it didn't work very well.

"You broke her window, again!"

"It was an inconvenience." Slade looked away, Jayto helped herself to a slice of the cake that her favourite character had popped out of.

"What did we talk about Slade?"

The man looked away, like he didn't want to talk about it, or was acting like a kid about to be told off.

"Slade?" Robin glared harder.

"I remember when you used to fear me." Slade growled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…right…" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Be careful, next thing you know, he'll rule the entire world and you'll be his sexy pet." Kawaii leered.

Robin snorted and rolled his beautiful blue eyes. "Like that would ever happen…"

All three girls glanced at each other sheepishly.

"Right…" they all said, trying to stifle their laughs.

"My little princess…" Slade chuckled evilly.

* * *

Hours later, after many laughs, presents, and threats from their favourite pairing, and a quick, terrifying visit from Red and Speedy, did everyone head to their respective homes, content in the knowledge that they had celebrated Wynja's birthday effectively.

* * *

The red-head sighed in content when she had the entire house to herself, only the broken window and half-eaten cake to deal with. Suddenly the phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she spoke in her native language.

"Its me." said an extremely masculine voice.

"Jamie." Wynja leered.

"Time to play?" he smirked. "Bring the kitty ears."

"Only one thing."

"What's that?"

"Hands behind your back." the red-head smirked evilly, knowing that deep down, she was just as perverted as her crazy characterizations.

* * *

**A/N: **I know. No smex. It was just a really silly idea that I came up with, in tribute to a few of my favourite stories that Wynja has created over the years.

**IDEAS USED:**

**Ben & Jerry Ice cream**- because I know she loves that brand.

**Rubber Duckie- **her legendary icon, and constant portrayal of Robin being scared of them.

**Handcuffs - **from _Black Sheep _

**Duncan/Will poster**- _2060_

**H-logo- **_Black Sheep_

**Fan letters- **_Terms universe_, _Mail Call _drabble

**McDonalds ball pit**- _A Very Special Date _drabble

**Slade having met Wynja before**- _The Threat_ and _The Joy of Giving _drabbles

**Poison Ivy Plant**- Poison Ivy herself in the story _Touch_, and _Hopeful Crushing _drabble

**Red/Speedy and the recliner**- _The Joy of Giving _drabble

**Team Wynja shirts**- _The Best Christmas Present Ever _

**Lego Pieces**- _Letters and Lego _drabble

**Baby Books**- _A New Future _drabble

**Kawaii saying Teapot**- _Is there a Doctor in the House? _

**Experimental Drugs paper**- _Is there a Doctor in the House? _

**Cat Ears**- _Kitty Litter_, and every other Neko Robin drabbles

**Masked Design on Cake**- Robin and Slade's masks in general

**Daisy Dukes**- 2060

**Wynja says Husband**- _Terms_

**Kawaii talking about Slade ruling the world**- 2060

**Princess**- _Black Sheep_

**Jamie**-_Black Sheep_

**Hands Behind Back- **_Black Sheep_

_/Jayto_


	20. College IV

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a _lot _more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: **Yaoi! Slash.

**A/N: **Hehe! I really love this next chapter for this universe. I hope that all of you do too. Sorry that I'm not updating as much as I should be. But, I'm still here, always writing and reading, so don't worry.

* * *

Slade _expected _the cold shoulder.

He _didn't _expect to have the door slammed in his face, _five times_, since that first night almost two weeks ago, when Robin had been in a rather foul mood. The boy sure was a stubborn one, that was for certain.

The man clearly put his foot down at grovelling. But, he did acknowledge that he'd done an extremely stupid thing. It wasn't justifiable at all, besides the fact that he'd been worried about his old friend for weeks now. That didn't excuse him from picking up the phone for ten or so minutes to explain where he'd gone off to.

Slade sighed to himself as he ate his dinner on his porch, overlooking the bustling city of Jump.

The teen had probably thought he'd been a one-night stand, a cast away. The professor could even go as far as to say that Robin had probably thought he'd been a terrible lover, not worthy of his attentions. That couldn't have been further from the truth, however. Slade had his fair share of women and men in his day, but the little teen student had been exceptional, confident over time, and exuberant. Everything that he looked for in a partner.

He'd watched the boy for many months. Studying him. Robin hadn't gotten his attention immediately, but it had been only a few short days after he'd begun the second semester that the boy had caught the teachers eyes. The teen was the very definition of intelligent, but he had an amazing bad boy image to him that drew a lot of attention from other students.

Slade had _really _began paying attention during an intense debate in his class one day, about a month after meeting the boy. Robin had been so passionate and firm with his beliefs, but also made sure that he'd done his research, it had been hard not to listen to him, believe what he believed, side with him. Then, after careful consideration on his part, he awarded Robin's team the winner, did the boy smirk in the most deviously pleased way, that Slade _knew _that he had to have the teen.

The professor glared at the city, before quickly standing up, empty plate in hand. Instead of sitting here feeling like a complete idiot, he was going to do something about it. No matter _how _many slammed doors he had to endure. Robin _would _be his.

* * *

"Roy…_baby_, ahhhh! I'm gonna cum…" Alex moaned deliriously as his boyfriend went down on him in the shower.

The short-haired teen grunted in approval, cupping his lover's balls with his free hand as he kneeled on the tiled flooring. If there was one thing that he loved, it was the sight of Alex in the throws of ecstasy, just on the brink of orgasm. Plus, it meant that _he _would be topping.

"I'm…I…_Roy_!" the long-haired student moaned loudly, watching with glazed eyes as shot-after-shot of his cum landed on his boyfriends face. It made a few more drops of cum leave his cock when Roy's tongue came out to explore the saltiness on his lips.

Roy smirked and licked his way up to Alex's face, via his stomach, chest, and neck, to whispering in his relaxed lover's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, hope your ready." the short-haired red-head growled, turning his baby around and pushing him against the shower wall, hot water splashing over them, allowing Roy's groin to slip and slid over Alex's wet ass.

"Yes…please….please…"

Although it may not seem like it to most people, especially with the way both students like to tease and banter back-and-forth, but Roy was usually the aggressive semi when it came to their sex life. The teen could reduce his partner to a whimpering, submission, wanton whore, whenever he pleased and Alex was more than happy to let him. It made it all that much hotter knowing that he was an uptight prince outside of their home, but when it came to sex, he let all his inhibitions go.

"Tell me you want my cock Alex," he whispered haughtily. "I want to hear you _beg _for me to ram inside your _tight _little hole." all the while Roy was grinding up against his partner very suggestively, fingering his hole with enthusiasm.

"I want your cock! Please fuck me. Please." he practically sobbed, pushing his ass against the very swollen head of his semi. He was so aroused right now that he was practically shaking, feeling as if he was on the brink of another orgasm.

"I'll give it to you baby…"

Alex howled in pleasure as he was finally filled in one hard thrust.

* * *

Both boys, towels in hand, exited the bathroom, both with flushed faces but, otherwise, utterly satisfied.

"What would your mothers think if they walked in here right now?" said a casual voice from the couch that just happened to be a few feet from the bathroom door.

Roy and Alex jumped at the sound, having been so engrossed in each other, that they didn't even see the person now sitting in their living room.

"_Bruce…?_" Roy asked incredulously, before both boys squealed in realization that they weren't covering their private parts. The millionaire was just sitting casually on the sofa, reading a magazine, having not glanced at them once since they'd exited the bathroom.

"Who were you expecting? …wait, _don't _answer that, I don't _want _to know." Bruce sighed, finally glancing at them after they'd quickly covered themselves.

"Aw Bruce, you know you love us and our rowdy behaviour." Alex smiled cheekily.

"I'd love you even more if you put some clothing on." Bruce reminded them, smirking when they both blushed scarlet again, rushing towards their room to change.

* * *

"So, why the visit, someone didn't die, did they?" Roy asked half-heartedly, knowing that it took a lot for the man to get away from work. Both boys were fully dressed in summer-wear, and now sitting across from the millionaire.

"No, not as such." Bruce chuckled. "Although, Alfred is threatening to manifest cancer, should you two not visit soon."

"Alfred! Damn do I miss his cookies. My secret love affair." Alex swooned. Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Clearly." Bruce said dryly, before pointing to the teen's table a little ways behind them, filled with all sorts of goodies. "I believe that is why he sent those."

Alex launched from his spot on the opposite couch and made a break for the chocolate chip cookies that were sitting innocently on his kitchen table, among other things that made his mouth water. Roy smiled softly at the way his boyfriend was so childish, it was why he loved him, after all. The long-haired student turned back to the early thirties man and glanced at him warily.

"So, why the house call?" Roy questioned sceptically, knowing that Bruce never left work for something as trivial as visiting friends. He could just bet that it had something to do with Robin.

"You always were the smarter half." Bruce chuckled, crossing his right leg over the other, and sitting back into the leather interior of the couch, arms crossed. It was another thing the millionaire and Robin had in common.

"So I've been told…" Roy raised an eyebrow, on the defensive now. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"What has Robin been up to?" came the innocent and not-so-innocent question. Over the years, Roy had come to understand that everything this man said and did had a double purpose. It lead him to believe that Bruce knew _exactly _what had been going on, but wanted the boys to confess. It was like playing a mind-game. Something that only Robin had managed to master, especially when it concerned his adopted father.

"College." was the dry response.

"Yes, I was quite pleased with all of your marks, I must say." Bruce grinned, glancing back at the, otherwise, pre-occupied snacking student who wasn't paying any amount of attention to the current conversation. "How does Alex like his new sports car?"

"Look, if you think you can butter us up, so we'll give you information on Robin, it won't work. You've tried that stunt before and…"

"I am merely curious about the man in the photo…" Bruce bluffed. Having no such photo, but a small hunch that Robin was seeing someone or more specifically, a man. Well, a hunch and a group of trained spy's was an entirely different thing, but the billionaire didn't make the connection. He just knew that his team had been watching Robin for months now, and had reported a small tryst just weeks prior. He'd tried to get the boy to come to him, and with no results, decided that he would intervene himself. Besides, not just anyone, if anyone at _all_, was allowed to date _his _ward. So _what _if it was an invasion of privacy, Bruce had a right to know! Others might think differently, but he didn't care about _those _people.

"Slade?" Roy accidentally said, feeling the sweat starting to form around his forehead. The man's gaze was so intent, he felt like he was burning a hole right through him.

"Robin's college professor?" the millionaire said incredulously. "How interesting."

"What? What photo? I don't know what you're talking about. There isn't anything going on between them." Roy felt his cool leave him, completely missing the fact that Bruce _shouldn't _know about Slade being Robin's professor in the first place.

It was then that Bruce smirked in victory.

"I never said anything of the sort, but please…_do _tell."

Alex had stopped eating and was finally listening in on the conversation, and even he had a worried look on his face.

* * *

"Not again…" Robin muttered as he stood waiting to cross the street, heading towards one of his favourite book stores. Slade was hot on his tail, probably thinking he was being rather inconspicuous about the whole thing, but the teen knew that the teacher was there. Especially since the man towered over everyone who was currently walking across the cross walk. The student resisted the urge to shake his head at the absurdity of it.

Slade grinned when he saw the teenager standing across the road from him. It was a pure coincidence that the teacher had bumped into the student. He'd just gotten back from working out at the gym and was heading in the general direction of Robin's house, to try his luck once more at conversing with the stubborn boy.

The light turned green, indicating that the occupants of the crosswalk could now go forward. A dozen or so people, including Slade, began to walk, as well as Robin who was only accompanied by two other people.

"Don't," Robin said rather shortly. Slade had just opened his mouth to say something as they met half-way, but was stopped short by the glaring teenager.

"What?"

"Buzz off." Robin scowled, finally reaching the other side and quickly making his way down the sidewalk, trying to put as much distant between him and his new stalker.

Slade raised an eyebrow and followed the student anyways, knowing that nothing ever was accomplished by giving up. Persistence would win over!

* * *

"Persistence my ass." Slade sneered as he nursed a sore bump on his head.

After a few, failed, attempts at speaking with Robin, with Slade even going as far as to steal one of the books Robin had been trying to reach for (yes, rather childish on his part…) the teen had gotten so frustrated that he'd taken a rather large and heavy book and hurled it at the man's head.

Robin was high-tailing it out the bookstore, almost looking as he was running. Slade narrowed his steel eyes and quickly followed. Enough was enough!

* * *

"Robin! You will stop at once!" Slade commanded, just as the teen rounded a corner. The teacher growled as he sped down the sidewalk, rounding the corner and …nothing.

"What the?" the student was gone.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" came a voice from a small alley that the man had just passed. Slade backtracked and glanced inside the brick fortress, blinking when he saw Robin leaning against a wall, arms crossed, looking entirely too sexy with his scowl set firmly in place. The teacher had a few naughty thoughts of taking the teen against the garbage bin a little ways back, but quickly pushed his brain back into gear.

"I need to speak with you." the man tried.

"Obviously," the student snorted. "The real question is why the fuck should I give a damn?"

Robin certainly didn't feel like a love-sick puppy anymore, that was for sure. Before, the teen had always mumbled and blushed in the presences of the man, now he didn't seem to be afraid to say what he wanted. Slade didn't know if he felt amused or a little fearful.

"My good friend Will was sick," the teacher stated, not bothering with answering the teen's question.

"Uhuh, and…?"

"He lives in Canada. I went to visit him. We thought it was fatal. I had no time." Slade continued to explain.

Robin's blue eyes glittered at the information, the student glancing into the man's steel eyes, studying them.

"Would have taken ten minutes to-"

"Yes, I _know_." Slade cut him off, his frustration clearly showing. But, at least they were getting somewhere. The teacher hadn't even been able to get two words out anytime he'd tried to approach the student before. Progress. "Think if one of your friends became fatally ill and…"

"Don't make this about _me_, Slade." Robin spat, even though the teacher had a point.

"I was just trying to give an example and-"

"Fuck the example," blue eyes blazed. "I will not be played around-"

"You weren't a one-night stand!"

"Could have fooled me!" Robin shouted right back, pushing from the brick wall and standing his ground. "You..you…and I…!" suddenly the teen didn't know what to say, seeming a little lost and confused.

Slade's look softened and suddenly he understood. It was no secret that Robin's parents had died at an early age and that he'd been adopted by Bruce Wayne, playboy multi-billionaire. It was also common knowledge that Bruce had completely ignored the teen, going as far as to forget holidays, birthdays, and other such occasions. The man hadn't even attended the student's High School Graduation, only sending the family butler. Nothing had ever been good enough for the billionaire, the man always disappointed in his adopted son, even though the teen was exceptional in many things. So, being neglected by his father-figure for years, Slade understood that Robin probably felt like he had cast him away and didn't think that he had been good enough.

The man took the few steps separating the two and wrapped his arms around the teen. Robin tensed in the embrace, but surprisingly didn't pull away, but he didn't return the hug either, just simply stood there.

"I apologize." Slade sighed, mentally shaking his head at the absurdity of the scene he was displaying, apologizing in the back of an alley? But, he was determined to make this work and make up for his wrongs. One way or another. "If I had only wanted you for a quick fuck I would have done so when I first noticed that you were interested and not months afterwards." he said honestly.

"…you just left…" Robin said quietly.

"I know. It was not my intention."

"I walked into your class, and the damn Dean was there…" Robin tried to explain his feelings. "When she told me that you had left I wanted to punch her…"

Slade chuckled slightly.

"I don't think she would have appreciated that," the man teased.

"Yeah well…" Robin said a bit sheepishly.

The teacher straightened up and took a step backwards, feeling that the worst was over, at least for the moment.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"No." Robin said stone-faced. "I want a full explanation, and then we're going to talk, about _feelings_." he threatened.

Maybe the worst _wasn't _over…Slade tried not to shiver as Robin pulled them into a near-by café. He didn't _like _talking about feelings…a man's worst fear.

* * *

"He's going to kill us!"

"Us? You're the one who blabbed!" Alex glared, while both of them were scrounging to find their things so they could quickly get to Robin's before Bruce did.

"Yeah…but…you were supposed to stop me! You know how I get around him!" Roy half-shouted, grabbing his cell phone and the keys to the sports car. "What kind of boyfriend are you?" he practically screeched.

"Whoa! Calm down babe." Alex tried to console his boyfriend on their way down the stairs of their apartment. Roy was a little high-strung sometimes and tended to think the worst of every bad situation. Although, if Bruce was snooping around, and especially since he was now in town, he supposed his love had a _good _reason to feel freaked.

"Just get in the car!"

"You are not driving! Besides, your gonna have an anxiety attack again, so calm your ass down." Alex glared, stealing the keys from his boyfriends hands and climbing in the front of his black and red sports car.

The short-haired student took a few deep breaths and realized that he really _was _close to having a panic attack, something that he'd had for years. He finally entered the car after a good two minutes of deep exhales, quietly giving his baby a kiss on the cheek, letting him know that he was alright. Alex smiled softly and sped down the road.

* * *

They had checked Robin's apartment, the school, the gym, the sports centre, and even the Library, but the teen was nowhere to be found. Roy was starting to fidget again, having crazy thoughts of Bruce abducting the teenager and forcing him back to Gotham.

"Why isn't he answering his cell phone? He always answers that!" Roy was desperately trying not to panic.

"We'll find him babe…" Alex tried to comfort his boyfriend, laying a hand on the teen's lap. While he used the other to steer the car around town, attempting to get a glance at their best friend.

"What if Bruce got to him first?"

"You make it sound like he's going to kill him," Alex rolled his eyes.

"No, he'll do something even worse!"

"Like what?" the hazel-eyed student asked.

"He'll lecture him!"

"…and people say I'm the insane one."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"…so he's recovering then?" Robin asked, nursing his cup of tea. They'd been talking for almost twenty minutes now, the man having explained his absence.

"Yes. The old man is back to his complaining ways," Slade chuckled, the teen joining in.

"You make him sound older, is he?"

"Yes, by fourteen years. I met him when I joined the military years ago. I was about your age back then." Slade said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Married?"

"Yes, her name is Rose, quite a quirky woman that is. But, I always knew Will liked them a little insane." Slade grinned. Robin smiled.

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is. He's very interested in meeting you." Slade admitted.

"Me? How would he…?"

The teacher leered slightly and Robin suddenly blushed, making him look rather attractive. He tried to hide it behind his tea cup, but the meaning wasn't lost on Slade whatsoever.

"Is it that hard to believe that I would speak highly about you?" Slade wanted to know, raising an eyebrow when Robin looked away.

"Its surprising you'd speak at all."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not that interesting," Robin mumbled, his 'school-girl crush' feelings coming back. So much for feeling more confident. At least he understood now what had happened. It made tiny butterflies flutter in his stomach at the thoughts of Slade wanting to see him again. He felt completely foolish for thinking the way that he had.

"I don't think I've ever heard a more absurd statement in my life…" the man shook his head. "You really have no idea how exceptional you are, do you?"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"I definitely would," Slade said with complete assertiveness that Robin almost had to believe him. The man suddenly leered again and stood up, taking the few steps to the student's side of the booth, cupping Robin's chin in his strong right hand. "I don't _date _uninteresting people." and he placed a mind-blowing kiss on supple pink lips that had the teen's mind reeling with pleasure.

_He doesn't _date_…? Does that mean…?_

Robin's mind wasn't able to complete anymore thoughts, more focused on how amazing it felt to kiss Slade once again.

* * *

Just like that, the heat, the friction, the desire was back full force. Robin didn't remember how they'd gotten to Slade's apartment (which had, apparently, been closer than his own). He didn't remember when his clothing had hit the floor, or he'd wound up on the king-sized bed, sinking into the mattress as the man hovered over him, as naked as he, grinding his erection against his own.

All he could focus on was the intense pleasure that continued to soar through him. Every touch, every glance, every word, and every kiss stole away the fleeting thoughts of doubt that Robin had been feeling for the last few weeks. Slade was _here_. He was _real_. He _wasn't _a dream. He _really _wanted him.

"_Slade_…" he moaned, arching against a chiselled chest, as the man's cock began to enter him. "_I want you…" _he whispered, gripping the teacher's large arms in a tight grip.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Robin."

He set a furious pace that had them both gasping and moaning.

* * *

**A/N: **That kind of sounded like an ending, didn't it? Hahaha! Put your damn weapons away, its not the end. I have a lot more ideas for this universe. Especially since Bruce is now in the picture. I've really fallen for this plot, I must say. I should have made it into a story, but I suppose its too late for that now, isn't it? Ah well, I'm sure none of you are complaining, either way.

Next update (no idea when) will be Copycat. I'll try not to take forever. ;)

/Jayto


	21. Wynja Vday Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a _lot _more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: Yaoi. Dark in the beginning**.

**A/N: **So, this drabble would have to be placed in the _**dark **_category. I know, Jayto writing dark, right? Well, that is what type of mood that I have been in lately, plus I wanted to write something for _**Wynja's Valentines Challenge **__(see on Deviant Art)_, since I haven't posted anything really in the last month or so. What with working with Wynja on Black Sheep, plus some life issues that are finally settling. I hope you enjoy this!

**I will do anything for love- but I won't do that!**

* * *

"Slade…don't do this," Robin breathed out, feeling his entire world shattering into tiny pieces.

"We both knew this was going to happen, Robin. Its time to accept the consequences," Slade said coldly, the blade cutting into the teen's porcelain skin. The mercenary had the hero against a far wall in Titan's Tower living room. His friends were tied up behind him, staring on in horror, all wondering if this would be the end of their leader.

"_Why_…?"

"Its just business. Did you really think our little trysts were so meaningful that it would deter me from my primary objectives in life?" Slade said dryly. "You'll either fight or be killed, the choice is up to you."

Robin's entire body shook. Had it not been just yesterday that Robin was curled up, content, against _this _man's body, after they made love to each other? Slade had even claimed that he cared for him. It had been amazing, the entire thing. The hero could honestly say that he had never been happier.

But now?

"I won't fight you…"

"Even if you did, you'd have to kill me in order to survive," the mercenary claimed, the blade marking a small trail of blood on the surface of the teen's neck. "It was always one thing we didn't have in common, the need to survive. What? Did you let your pathetic feelings cloud your judgement? A man of my calibre, actually settling down, for some child? Did you fall for me? Does your fragile heart yearn for me?" he practically scoffed at the last few sentences. Robin felt his chest constrict in emotional pain.

"Stop! Don't say such things-"

Slade's evil laugh cut off anything else the teen was about to say.

"What would you do for love, little bird? Would you willingly let me slaughter all your friends, in the hopes that I spared your life? To go back to pretending that I actually cared about you? That I wasn't just using you for a quick lay?"

Robin gasped in horror.

"No!"

"Would you place your morals aside, even though you feel that way, and kill me where I stand, to save those who constantly judge you?" Slade started laughing again, removing the blade from the hero's neck, allowing Robin to go free, before approaching the tied-up Titans.

"You were a fool to fall for me, Robin. And now, you'll pay for it with your friends pathetic lives, while I rein over you and your ridiculous feelings."

Robin didn't have time to think as the bullet plunge straight through Slade's head.

* * *

Robin gasped as he sat up in bed, sweat falling from his forehead, panting hard.

"What is it?"

The teen glanced beside him, noticing that Slade had sat up, a small crease in his forehead told the hero that the man was curiously concerned.

"Bad dream…"

"You've been having a lot of those lately. I'm beginning to think that allowing you those extra helpings of dessert before bed are going to be banned from now on," Slade chuckled.

The Titan grinned weakly, resisting the urge to hug himself.

"Was it the same one?" Slade asked carefully, almost guarded.

Robin nodded weakly, shaking his head, trying to rid his mind of the dream.

"I'm curious," Slade claimed. "What would you do in reality?"

"If that actually happened?" Robin questioned, glancing worried blue-eyes at his lover of three years.

"Yes."

"I would do a lot of things for love…"the teen said after thinking about it for a moment. "But I wouldn't allow you to kill my friends or family."

"You wouldn't' allow your feelings to cloud your judgement?"

"I wouldn't."

"Good boy…" Slade smirked. "Now, allow me the pleasure of ravishing your body until you aren't able to differentiate the difference between reality and dreams."

"As long as you keep your promise," Robin laughed.

"Don't I always?" the man grinned, kissing the teen fiercely. "I do care for you, after all…"

"I care about you too."

"Good, now, about that ravishing?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not really sure how I feel about this. On one hand, this is a subject that I would love to see explored a lot more. Robin and Slade falling for each other and then Robin having to choose between his lover and friends lives. I don't know if I hate this drabble, or love it to death. But, I suppose I can't like them all, now can I?

**Done for Wynja's Valentine Challenge!**

/Jayto


	22. Life's Mysteries

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a _lot _more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: Rated T**

**A/N: **A random inspiration to write a drabble, sparked an amazing Facebook conversation by my fellow Ducklings. I appreciate you all pitching in to help me. The drabble isn't exactly like the conversation. But, the general mood is there. It was supposed to be a light thing, but it turned a bit more serious, I think. Anyways, thanks to all the helpful suggestions. Make sure to read the A/N on the bottom of the story!

**Life's Mysteries**

* * *

They'd only been dating three months. But, already, Robin had learned more about Slade Wilson in those short months than when he'd been fighting him for three years. Every question of his had been met with answers, even the ones that the Boy Wonder had thought too personal or too secret. It was almost an on-going game, to see how many questions he could get answered until he found the one that would _not_.

Suffice to say, Robin, Boy Wonder, was quite surprised when he found out _which _question.

* * *

"What do you mean you wont tell me?" Robin raised an eyebrow, his tone almost awed.

"Exactly as I stated," Slade said, removing himself from the bed that, not moments ago, they'd been moaning and groaning on.

Robin was quick to jump up as well, quickly pulling on a pair of boxers, watching the almost hasty way his lover was replacing his uniform. Not that Slade would ever admit to that, of course.

"How old are you?" The Boy Wonder tried again, this time running in front of the, now, masked man who was making a beeline for the apartment door.

"Now is not the time for this, Robin," Slade's voice was annoyed. "I have things to do." He tried to move past the teen, but he was refuted.

"So, now I'm just an inconvenience, huh?" Robin said, his tone upset. Slade was avoiding him, and for something as trivial as his age.

"You are _not _an inconvenience," the masked man said calmly.

"Then why wont you tell me your age?"

"Must you know every tidbit of information, boy?" Slade barked sharply.

Robin's eye narrowed into tiny slits, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know, _Deathstroke_, why are _you _getting so defensive?" The Boy Wonder spat back furiously.

Both men stared each other down heatedly.

It was Robin that finally looked away, a small emotion of hurt flickering across his face before his expression turned stoic. He pushed past the man by the door, storming back into the bedroom and began putting on his own uniform. Slade stayed put by the front door of the apartment that he'd renting for them to get away from day-to-day life. Less than a minute later, Slade heard the window to the bedroom open, a quick _whish _and _clink_, and Robin was being carried away from the apartment by his grappling hook, having not said goodbye.

Slade snarled something ugly under his breath, before slamming the front door and making his way downstairs.

* * *

Slade had not seen nor heard from Robin in three days. Which was unusual, considering the teen always showed up for their nightly training sessions. Slade had chalked the first day off as them both needing to blow off steam, but by the fourth night, the one-eyed man had had enough.

A quick check-in at the Tower confirmed that Robin was not there and, according to Raven, the Boy Wonder had not been home for almost two days.

"Do you have any indication of where he has gone?" Slade questioned the woman.

"He said a mission, that he would check-in, but it was on a non need-to-know basis," Raven replied in her raspy voice, she was smirking now. "Meaning; personal reasons, Slade."

Slade scoffed and hung up. There was no doubt in the one-eyed man's mind what his lover was up to.

* * *

Robin was slinking around a rather massive study room, which he'd already had the pleasure of seeing, but never before by himself, the owner of the room rather protective of the things _in _this space. Also, he was snooping through every drawer imaginable, something the owner would not be too impressed with.

"He must have a passport or a bloody birth certificate around here somewhere, something that has his date of birth on it!" Robin growled, clearly at his wits end. He jumped on top of the desk to reach a shelf that had a locked box on it.

"Slade may very well have both of those things, but I very much doubt he'd leave them here," an amused voice said from the doorway.

The teen gasped and quickly turned around, forgetting his footing and falling hilariously on to the floor, groaning. The Boy Wonder had been so pre-occupied that he hadn't heard the door open. Batman would be ashamed.

"Will!"

"Would you like me to inform Slade about your whereabouts now? Or perhaps tell me what it is that you are up to and I might tell him _later_," the elderly butler said with a twinkle in his eye.

The teen quickly jumped up from the floor, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Robin began kneading the skin on the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Its not what it looks like Will," the hero said.

"Really?"

"Yes! I am not trying to steal anything from Slade."

"I didn't think you were," Will said honestly. He'd come to know Robin quite well in the few months after he'd actually gotten to meet him. Before, it had been Slade moping around the large mansion about his "little bird".

The teen sighed slightly in relief.

"I wanted to know when his birthday was or more precisely, when he was born; his age," Robin explained.

William Wintergreen tilted his head in consideration, regarding the young man before him.

"I take it Slade did not wish you to know this information, did he?"

"Not…particularly," Robin admitted. "But, its such a silly thing! He's told me so much about himself, why would this be any different?

"Perhaps it matters to him," Will said, his tone understanding.

"We got into a fight," Robin revealed, although not sure why.

Will hummed his acknowledgement.

"He was very defensive."

"As he can be," the butler smiled slightly.

"And stubborn!" Robin replied.

"Why does his age matter to you?" Will asked, his eyes soft.

"It doesn't," the teen admitted, frowning a bit. He didn't care how old Slade was. It wouldn't make his feelings any less real if he found out. But, it was the challenge of the entire thing. He wanted to know. He'd been born curious, and that curiosity had been piqued for countless years when Slade had first shown up to Jump City. Besides, a simple question about his lovers age, something so trivial, had been the one thing that riled up Slade more than he'd ever managed to all those years ago. The question was, why?

He relayed all these things to Wintergreen, noticing that the butler merely chuckled and shook his head in amused fondness.

"I always knew there was someone out there as maniac as Slade," Will confessed with a smirk. "I am very glad he now has someone _else _to share that with."

Robin snorted, but then smiled.

"Does that mean you'll tell me?" The teen questioned, hope in his eyes.

Wintergreen laughed, but shook his head no.

"Slade is my best friend," the man spoke with affection. "I shall _not _go against his wishes."

Robin sighed, but it couldn't be helped. He hadn't really counted on Will Wintergreen anyways. Not for this at least.

"However," Will said with a smirk. "Should you find a small entrance to an underground bunker under the mansion that might _possibly _have a passport floating around, I suppose that would not be going against his wishes. I was only told to not _tell _you his age. He never said anything about informing you about where that information might be _located_."

"He knows what I am up to?"

"This _is _Slade we're talking about, correct?" The butler said with a raised eyebrow.

"Right…"

"He is also on his way here, as we speak," the butler let the teen know, very much amused.

Robin's eye widened comically, before dashing around the elderly man, and out the study door.

"I would say you _may _have but ten minutes. Use them wisely." Wintergreen said over his shoulder, chuckling.

The Boy Wonder wondered if Slade hadn't rubbed off on the old man, he was much too amused for his own good. The teen couldn't help but smirk though, the race was on.

* * *

Being raised by the "World's Greatest Detective" had its advantages. Such as being able to locate the entrance in a matter of four minutes. He was actually quite proud of that feat, considering he was going up against Slade's mind.

Unfortunately, since he _was _going up against Slade's mind, or rather, the man _himself_, he was only able to locate the passport mere seconds before the one-eyed man came crashing through his hidden entrance. Well, it _looked _like crashing to Robin. Slade would deny that in the weeks to come.

"Robin," Slade purred, using that tone that meant trouble, but sounded seductive.

"Slade," Robin growled, using _his _tone that was apprehensive, but excited.

"Hand it over."

"Why is this such a big deal to you?"

Slade's eye narrowed. Robin glared hard. Neither of them were in their uniforms. Just pure civilian clothing. The teen was ashamed to admit, fighting aside, the man looked so good. His feelings for the man were rearing their heads, upset that he was fighting his lover. But, the hero in him was yearning for his male pride. He hated being called a "boy".

"You still have your secrets. I want mine."

"I've already told you my biggest secret," Robin scoffed. "What's your age to your darkest secret, huh? Its nothing."

Slade stalked towards him, and the teen quickly took up a defensive pose, knowing that if they were going to duke it out in here, he needed to be patient and wait for his opportunity.

"Telling me you were gay, is _not _a big secret," Slade scoffed, circling the Boy Wonder.

"That isn't even the secret I am talking about!" Robin snarled. "Besides, telling my arch foe, who is about to _punch my head in_, that I am _gay_, is not only mortifying, but also a big, _big _secret!" the teen defended himself, recalling the moment when Slade had first kissed him. They'd been fighting, and the one-eyed man had had him on the ground, ready to punch him, when he'd blurted out that he was gay. Slade had actually been stunned and Robin would have taken that opportunity to run, had he not been so embarrassed. Meaningless to say, the mercenary had not only _liked _that statement, but had also pulled his mask off and kissed the living daylights out of him. Well, maybe not the daylights, but enough so that later, only Slade's simple touch to his cock had him coming extremely hard.

"Just like the big, big secret that was revealed to you later on?" Slade, because he was Slade, smirked evilly, leering at the teen in such a way that Robin felt flustered.

The hero flushed slightly.

"No one is talking about your dick!"

"I was."

"Well you don't count!"

"I rather think I do."

"Yeah, well, the secret I was referring to was Batman's identity!" Robin spat out, reverting them back to the topic at hand, to try and give his cheeks a rest from their embarrassment.

"I told you I already knew about Bruce," Slade said. The man was still circling the teen. The bunker big enough to house about twenty people respectively. He suddenly lashed out, knocking the teen off his feet just as he was about to reply.

"Yes, but that was _after _I told you," Robin growled, after catching his breath. Slade was now on top of him, all ragging, bulging muscle. The mercenary was leering at him in a way Robin recognized. "Which makes it a big deal." He began twisting and turning, but the man was holding him down too well.

"I don't want you to know about my age, Robin," Slade said honestly.

"Why not?" The hero tried not to pout.

"Its not something even _I _want to think about."

"What? Do you think I would be so shallow? That if you were older, even a _lot _older, that I wouldn't still want to be with you?" The teen said discouraged. "You're a villain for crying out loud, and I am a hero, do you think I would be with you if I cared about stupid things like that?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps nothing!"

Slade snorted, but relented and let the teen up. Well, dragged him up and kissed the teen like it was the last thing he did would be more like it. Robin moaned softly into the kiss, but extracted himself. He wanted to check the passport. He hadn't had a chance to do that yet.

The mercenary waited, hands behind his back, a gesture that still looked menacing, even when the man was in civilian clothing. Robin, glancing at the mercenary with a grin, opened the passport.

"1976, May 22," the hero read, glancing at the photo, snorting when he realized the man's age. "You are only thirty-six, that isn't old," the teen said matter-of-factly.

Slade snorted, but gripped the teen's t-shirt, pulling him into another aggressive kiss.

"Says the one who is only nineteen."

"Only," Robin mutters. He then grins. "Come on old man, I need to see if you require Viagra."

Slade snorted even louder this time. But, followed along anyways. Robin quickly placed the passport in his back pocket, before they made it upstairs to the master bedroom. Robin had some things to test, after all.

* * *

The next night, Slade could be found next to his lit hearth downstairs. He was holding various items of papers, carefully placing each one into the fire.

William Wintergreen walked into the room quietly, taking in his friends somewhat solemn expression. Slade Wilson didn't _do _sad. But, he had his moments. This seemed to be one of those times. Even if it didn't make that much sense to the butler to begin with. Slade was complicated at the best of times, however.

"I told you he wouldn't care about your age, sir," Will said amused. "He seemed quite genuine."

Slade leaned against the brick surrounding the fireplace, before glancing back at his friend.

"The passport was a fake, Will," the mercenary confessed.

"That does not surprise me in the least."

Slade snorted in amusement.

"I stand by what I said. He would not care about your _real _age." Will tried reasoning again.

The man said nothing, only frowning at the fire burning in front of him.

* * *

Robin laughed from the comfort of his computer at home. He was sitting at his desk, smirking to himself. From the moment the teen had seen the passport, he'd known it was a fake. Batman had raised him better. But, what the mercenary hadn't realized was that the Boy Wonder had also noticed some very old military records stashed in that underground bunker. Records that looked to be about sixty years old. Dating back to some of the wars. The Titan had done his research, using part of Batman's system, to find the files matching the ones he'd found of Slade's.

The hero chuckled when a picture of Slade Wilson came up on the screen, dating a long way back, quite a bit longer than what he'd been told originally from the fake passport. It didn't take him long to reveal dozens of military records of Slade from then, and finally Robin had his _real _answer.

Not that it matter. It didn't matter in the least.

* * *

**A/N**: This was the original ending. I actually wrote an alternate ending to this story, which I will post right after this one. Its a little on the darker side, but not too much. Its one of those endings that, if enough people like it, I will write a sequel to.

_/Jayto_


	23. Life's Mysteries Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending.**

* * *

"1976, May 22," the hero read, glancing at the photo, snorting when he realized the man's age. "You are only thirty-six, that isn't old," the teen said matter-of-factly.

Slade snorted, but gripped the teen's t-shirt, pulling him into another aggressive kiss.

"Says the one who is only nineteen."

"Only," Robin mutters. He then grins. "Come on old man, I need to see if you require Viagra."

Slade snorted even louder this time. But, followed along anyways. Robin threw the passport over their shoulders, before they made it upstairs to the master bedroom. Robin had some things to test, after all.

* * *

The next night, Slade could be found next to his lit hearth downstairs. He was holding various items of papers, carefully placing each one into the fire.

William Wintergreen walked into the room quietly, taking in his friends somewhat solemn expression. Slade Wilson didn't _do _sad. But, he had his moments. This seemed to be one of those times. Even if it didn't make that much sense to the butler to begin with. Slade was complicated at the best of times, however.

"I told you he wouldn't care about your age, sir," Will said amused. "He seemed quite genuine."

Slade leaned against the brick surrounding the fireplace, before glancing back at his friend.

"It has nothing to do with my age," Slade admitted. "That was never the issue. I just made him _think _that it was."

William looked rather startled, but it was to be expected. He knew something had been up when he'd found out about the predicament.

"Then what, sir?"

"If he knows my age, Will, he'll ask questions. He'll keep digging and digging, until he finds out that I cannot age, and then he'll find out that I am immortal, well, _nearly _immortal."

"You think that will matter?"

Slade gave him a look. William suddenly understood. Robin was a hero. Even though they were in a relationship, that Slade might care about the teen, just as the Boy Wonder cared about the mercenary, he would always be a hero and Slade a villain. The hero knew that perhaps his affections might not always keep the one-eyed man around, but there was still the hope that he could stop him should they part ways. The teen might give up on him should he know the truth. His determination might waver. Despite the fact that the mercenary had no intention of leaving, the hero might not see it that way.

It was a lot of 'what if's' and 'mights' but they weren't risks he was willing to take. Not when he'd finally gotten what he wanted.

"It could be the _only _thing that matters."

William shook his head slightly. His old friend never stopped scheming.

* * *

**A/N**: If enough people like this alternate sequel, I will do a sequel, which will have a smex scene, for sure!

_/Jayto_


	24. Easter 2013

**EASTER DRABBLE 2013**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, the show would not be airing on Cartoon Network, and there would be a _lot _more nudity.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Warning: Rated PG **

**A/N: **This is my submission for **__****The Ducklings Easter** event on Facebook. If you are NOT part of the group at this very moment you are missing out and need to check it out at once!

This drabble is, in my opinion, considered **__****crack** and completely out there by my standards.

* * *

Robin muttered to himself as he weaved through person after person in the super market, trying to make his way past the cash registers that were clustered with people with shopping carts filled to capacity. The shortest lineup looked to have a fifteen minute wait time and he muttered annoyed to himself as he made his way to the back of the grocery store, with only _one_ purchase in mind. The things he did for his teammates...

Beast Boy had pouted and pulled his puppy eyes (_literally_), claiming that they _couldn't_ have an Easter Weekend Celebration without colouring eggs. There was an unofficial scavenger hunt amongst the Tower (surprisingly Raven's idea), gift baskets full of candy and chocolate (Starfire had been banned from the marshmallow peeps when she'd gotten extremely hyper and began fluttering around the common room like a humming bird), turkey, scallop potatoes, glazed ham and many other food concoctions that were various combinations of Beast Boy's tofu and Cyborg's own cooking genius. There was even a Jump City Egg Relay Race scheduled in the largest park in town that most of the Titans were participating in late Monday afternoon. So, without anything to do, Beast Boy had pulled his eyes and now Robin was striding quickly towards the dairy isle in the super market, coming upon the eggs in question.

There was a single carton left sitting almost innocently in the middle of the large refrigeration unit. This was the _fourth_ stop that he'd had to make because _everyone_ was out of eggs! The Titan's leader quickly reached out to swipe up the carton of eggs when another, much larger pair of hands reached out and grasped the box as well, both of them now holding on to opposite sides of the container.

"I believe I saw these first," came a rough voice.

_Hello muscle!_ Robin's voice sang inside his head when the first thing he noticed when glancing up was a wall of ab muscle encased in a tight white T-shirt. Afterwards, after his brain had malfunctioned a bit, he racked his eyes upwards he noticed a chiseled jawline encased in a trimmed white goatee. The man had white, short and shaggy hair that looked completely sexy on him. There was a black eye patch over his right eye and a piercing silver-grey eye registered on his person.

Robin was so stunned by the man's looks that he let go of the carton of eggs. Mr. Muscle's mouth formed into an unbelievably gorgeous smirk as he turned away, his prize resting in his big hands. Those hands..._holy cow!_

"_Hey!" _The hero exclaimed, coming back to his senses. The various people rushing around in a panicked frenzy to get last minute Easter supplies didn't even bat an eyelash at either of them. The man continued to expertly manoeuvre around the shopping carts, making his way towards the front cash. Robin grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, which just happened to be a stick of butter as they were in the dairy isle and threw it. It was a testament to his skills as a hero that he managed to not hit any civilians.

Robin ran quickly forward just as the butter smacked the carton of eggs out of Mr. Muscle's hands. The Titan jumped forward, sliding on his ass and thighs as if this were a baseball match and he was hitting home base and caught the container before it could make contact with the supermarket flooring. From his point on the floor he could see the larger man's single eye widen in surprise. Robin couldn't help but smirk at him; it was second nature to him to taunt and tease, even in the pettiest of situations.

"Thanks for keeping these warm for me," Robin said grinning. He jumped up from his spot when his opponent made a grab at him. No way was he getting these eggs. These were for Beast Boy and his stupid puppy eyes! The Titan's leader made a mad dash for the mechanical doors of the supermarket, not once looking behind him.

* * *

He was in civilian clothes today so he wasn't able to use his grappling gun to quickly get away. It didn't matter though because two blocks later he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized, stupidly, that_ no one_ was chasing him.

He was leaning against a brick wall outside a small bakery, eggs clutched tightly against him. He didn't have his motorcycle either, but he wasn't that far from the Titans underground path that led across the water. He'd just have to walk a little bit further and he would find the secret entrance.

_Beast Boy better appreciate this!_

Robin realize, as he approached the hidden tunnel, that he hadn't actually _paid_ for the eggs he was carrying. He'd been so engrossed with Mr. Muscles that he had simply run out and hadn't even thought twice about the various long lineups he had been dreading when he first walked into the grocery store.

_Shit! _

He didn't have much time to contemplate his theft when a large shadow dropped directly in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. He pretends that he didn't almost jump five feet in the air.

"How did you...?" Robin trailed off, his sapphire eyes wide with disbelief.

It was the guy from the supermarket! Mr. Muscles (and okay, he really needed to think of a better name than that, even if it was an extremely accurate name and he was was only thinking it in his head) was watching him with mixed expressions of amusement, contemplation and a little confusion. Almost as if he was trying to solve a troublesome problem.

When the older man took a step forward Robin shot to attention, cradling the carton to himself, narrowing his eyes to watch the man's moves. Mr. Muscles shot towards him, twisting around the hero's kick and landing a kick of his own on the teen's back. Robin's body shot to the ground and thankfully the eggs were unharmed. He jumped back up only to quickly dodge a punch coming straight for his head. He only knew _one_ person with kicks like that. Kicks that hurt! Kicks that he'd gotten _quite_ acquainted with over the years.

"Slade?"

When the person in question chuckled darkly he was one-hundred percent assured that this was Slade. He would recognize that tone _anywhere_.

_Oh god I thought Slade was hot..._IS_ hot! This is like a really bad fantasy crossover! My dreams are going to have a field day. _

"Are we really fighting over a carton of eggs...that is just, that is really...just _stupid_," Robin said, pointing out the obvious. Never mind the fact that both of them were mask-less, Slade knew his secret identity and apparently the secret entrance to Titans Tower as well.

"I think I may have found a better focus than the eggs you have," Slade finally spoke, straightening up, not longer trying to harm him. His leer was penetrating and Robin's brain tried to short-circuit again but the Titan leader was having none of it. The villain was just trying to distract him that was all. Slade sauntered up to him, his body built, toned and completely perfect in every way. The hero was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the warm body heat that Slade was emitting when he got into his space. "Then again the focus has always been on you, little bird."

"I am way too old for you to be calling me that any more." Robin pointed out, his higher brain function screaming at him to shut up. That Slade wasn't supposed to know who he was. But the man was touching his shoulder now (_oh god those arms!_), smirking at him in a way that made the teen's jeans a little too tight. Fucking teenage hormones. He was getting aroused by his arch-enemy! What was wrong with him?

_Villains aren't supposed to look this good!_

"You have gotten older, haven't you?" Slade's voice purred suggestively. "_Egg-_cellent."

"Did you...?" Robin couldn't help but gape. "Did you just make an egg joke?"

_Am I in the twilight zone?_

"Imagine my surprise when I realized that the striking young man with _egg-_ceptional blue eyes, who couldn't keep said eyes off of _me_, was actually Robin of the Teen Titans," the villain smirked, eyeing him up and down. "Much more interesting than a carton of eggs that I really didn't need _anyway_."

_There is something in the air, I just know it..._

There were much more important things to worry about, however, like the fact that Slade was _kissing him_...

_I have definitely entered a different dimension..._

His mind stopped thinking at this point for the simple reason that Slade's tongue, in his mouth, was completely A-okay with _him_.

* * *

When Robin entered the Tower thirty minutes after reaching the secret tunnel, decorations had been hung everywhere in the Tower. He made it to the common room, carton of eggs clutched directly under his arms. There was a really impressive grin on Robin's face, a one-eighty switch to what he'd been sporting when he'd left the Tower. Beast Boy, in puppy form, bounced over to him, barking happily.

"Have a fun trip to the super market?" Raven's raspy voice questioned from the kitchen, brewing a pot of tea. BB, back in his human form, had already taken the eggs to the table and was explaining to Starfire how they were going to paint them.

"It was fine."

Raven gave him an amused look.

"That is an _egg_-traordinary looking hickey you've got on your neck," she said. Cyborg burst into laughter from the couch in front of the television. It was at this point that he realized that there was a live fed from the Tower secret entrance broadcasting on the common room T.V.

Robin blushed scarlet red but the grin remained on his face for the entire evening. Especially when Slade met up with him later that night and gave him his _real_ Easter present.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: The Ducklings event stated that I had to use "egg" in some way, shape or form. I came up with this idea when I went to three different stores on Thursday and they had NO eggs left. Please excuse the VERY bad "egg" puns as this is crack and I did what EVER I wanted, regardless if it made sense ;)

/_Jayto_


End file.
